Betrayal
by Michelle Pruitt
Summary: Draco and Hermione both have a plan to get what they each want, but what happens when love that neither of them planned for enters the mix? Will they remain loyal to their side, or loyal to each other? My first fanfic. DracoxHermione, slight HarryxGinny
1. The Rescue

Chapter 1- The Rescue

If Hermione had known how her life would radically change because of the rescue, she probably would've refused to be saved from her watery grave.

Of course, she didn't know about the drastic direction that her life would follow. All she knew was that the icy water was closing in around her, seemingly crushing her lungs from the freezing temperature, dragging her farther and farther away from salvation.

All she had wanted to do was go ice skating. It was one of the few pastimes that truly relieved her of stress. When she was on the ice, dancing in the pure white winter landscape, all of her troubles left her mind. Harry had mentioned something about a revival of Voldemort's followers, although proof was still nonexistent. Hermione had gone out skating to clear her mind, and soon realized that the ice wasn't as firm as she'd assumed it was.

Hermione struggled against the raging current beneath the ice, fighting for her life like she had never fought before. The frigid water numbed her limbs, making them slow and groggy. All of the strength within her seeped out into the cold, leaving her, as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Her heavy skates weighed her down, dragging her to the bottom of the deep lake and farther away from the salvation of land.

_No, not like this!!_ She thought desperately. She had been in far worse situations than her current one, there had to be a way out of this. She refused to give in.

However, as she glanced around, she began to realize that her chances of survival were growing smaller with every moment. Her wand had fallen out of her robes when she had been engulfed by the icy water, and must be laying somewhere at the bottom of the lake. She couldn't scream out for help, and she couldn't swim to the top to save herself. She felt despair overtake her as she resigned herself to her fate.

Black fog began to claim the edges of her vision. Her lungs ached with a need for air, but she knew that none would come. Slowly the dark abyss grew across her vision, until she could only see black. Her heart beat very slowly in her chest, attempting to survive off of reserves of oxygen that had long ago been depleted. Finally, unconsciousness overtook her, and she fell into oblivion.

XXXXXXX

She awoke some time later coughing violently, emptying gallons of water out of her lungs. She shook viciously from the biting cold, taking deep breaths to try and ward off the chill and to restore all the oxygen that had been lost. The air stung as it went down into her parched lungs, but it was so sweet to be breathing again that she barely noticed. Wearily she sat up, and gazed out over the ice. She could see the gaping hole through which she had fallen, now taking up more than half of the lake. The brightness of the outside world had seemed so far away from the bottom of that lake, but now it was close again. She reveled in the comfort of being on dry land again, knowing that someone must have pulled her out of the lake.

Hermione straightened very suddenly. How had she escaped her watery doom? She knew she couldn't have done it herself, someone must have saved her. But who was it? She was pretty sure that no one had seen her fall, and she'd told Ron and Harry that she wouldn't be back for a few hours at least. Someone was watching her.

True to her suspicions, she heard a voice not very far away. "Hell, Granger, why did you go and pull a stunt like that?" It asked in a cold monotony that Hermione was all too familiar with.

Refusing to believe her ears, she whirled around to face her rescuer. Draco stood not three feet away, soaking wet from head to toe, his pale complexion beginning to show a tint of blue as the freezing weather set in.

"Malfoy?" She asked, astounded. "Why did you-? What could possibly make you want to-? I thought we decided long ago that we hated each other. Why would you go and save me like that?"

Draco seemed taken aback by her stiff words. "I had thought you would be kinder to your savior, but I suppose not." The familiar rage entered his eyes once more, Hermione recognized this version of Draco instantly. "Get yourself to Madame Pomfrey and get warm, otherwise I might have to save you from hypothermia. Believe me, Granger, I don't think either one of us would enjoy that."

"I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much!" Hermione spat. Her pride refused to do what Draco told her, although she could feel from the numbness in her limbs that he spoke the truth. "You might want to warm yourself too, you know. Why didn't you just use magic to save me instead of jumping in yourself, you could have s-s-saved yourself a lot of tr-tr-trouble." A slight shiver escaped her lips before she could hide how cold she was.

Hermione ignored her state of deadly cold, but Draco persisted. "Well, if you won't go, I'll just have to bring Madame Pomfrey down herself." He turned to leave, and Hermione decided that this was the time to give up. A warm bed and hot cocoa sounded much better than waiting out here for help to come to her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." Hermione said dejectedly, refusing to let Draco see that he had won.

"Do you… need help?" Draco asked rather awkwardly. As he said the words, he looked as if he had swallowed a particularly nasty bug. She could tell that he hadn't had very much practice in offering assistance. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"No… thanks." Hermione said, skeptical of his sudden show of kindness. She proved her own statement by rising to stand on her own two feet. She swayed a couple of times, threatening to fall, but she eventually managed without Draco's help. She strode past him towards the massive front gate of the school, beginning the long journey to Madame Pomfrey. People gaped at her appearance as she passed, but Draco's actions were the only thing in her mind.

_Maybe he likes you,_ her romantic side said. She was surprised to find herself smiling at the thought. Although he was a despicable person and she would never like him, it was nice to know that one was likable. _Maybe he has changed_, said her optimistic side. This theory, too, was quickly disposed of. Draco Malfoy would never change, she knew that much. Hermione shook her head at her own thoughts. None of them were realistic. She shivered violently, as if trying to rid herself of these ridiculous ideas.

_He was probably just in the right place at the right time_, Hermione thought to herself. _Surely even Draco Malfoy couldn't watch a human being die._

It was a shame she didn't realize sooner how wrong she was.

As Hermione was being fussed over by a very hysterical Madame Pomfrey, Draco entered Snape's office with a furious expression on his face.

"Tell me you have some sort of potion that makes the drinker warmer. You were the one that told me to do this whole ridiculous episode, you should have some way to make up for it." Draco said angrily as he paced the room with his arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm.

Snape searched through his endless cabinets until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, this should do." He said as he tossed the bottle to Draco, who had changed into warmer, dry clothes since the incident but despite the warmth was still turning a pale shade of blue.

Draco hurriedly swallowed the ingredients, a look of recognition crossing his face. He finally cracked a smirk at his mentor. "You would use that, wouldn't you?" He asked knowingly.

Snape shrugged. "You know me too well, Draco."

Draco set the empty bottle on the potion master's dusty desk. It resounded through the smoky room with an ominous clang.

Draco sighed, still shivering with cold from the lake. "Severus, I don't doubt your impeccable strategizing skills, but did I really have to jump in after her? Magic would have been much more practical." Draco whined, slightly uncharacteristic of him, but considering the circumstances he felt that he had a right to raise a little complaint.

Severus chuckled quietly to himself. Draco was just a child, after all. "Draco, you do not understand everything yet. But soon you will. You just have to trust that your father and I have a flawless plan in mind, and all you have to do is execute our orders. Just be patient, Draco. All will make sense in time."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't make any sense sometimes, but I trust you. What orders do I have now?" He asked, hoping the next task would be less involved than the first.

A slight smirk crept onto Snape's face. Draco saw that smile beginning, and a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature swept through him.

Snape looked at Draco with fire in his eyes. Draco knew that his hope for a less ridiculous task was going to be quickly exterminated.

"Fall in love with Granger."


	2. The Plan

So here's chapter 2… It's longer than chapter 1 was, yaaay! Chapter 3 will be up soon as well…

Also, since I forgot to mention in my first chapter, I definitely don't own Harry Potter.

And thanks everyone for all the reviews!! I read them all and appreciate every one of them!! Thanks so much! Hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 2- The Plan

"What?" Draco exclaimed angrily, not even trying to hide his rage.

Snape replied, "You heard me, Draco. You must make Granger believe that you are in love with her, as despicable as the thought may be."

Draco ran his hands through his bright yellow hair, flinging little drops of water everywhere. He had been asked to do ridiculous things for the sake of Voldemort, but this one had to be the most unexpected of all.

Draco calmed down as rational arguments began to enter his mind. He would present his case logically to Snape, and he would see that the idea was completely ridiculous in all aspects. He just had to approach this in a reasonable fashion, and surely Snape would see things his way. He could never love her, he was more assured of that than anything else.

"What makes you think she will love me back?" Draco asked, pointing out the obvious flaw in the plan.

Snape smirked again, and another chill ran down Draco's back. "Oh, Draco, she will fall for you. I know because I have watched her. In all the years that I have taught you and her together, I have seen the way you two interact. I have seen how she looks at you, when she thinks that no one else sees."

"Yeah, she looks at me with hatred." Draco snorted.

Snape bit his remark back. An expression of thoughtfulness came into his face, a rare occurrence for the potions master. "No, not quite. When she looks at you, she looks at you admiringly, as if she wishes she could talk to you but doesn't know how to begin a conversation. Believe me, Draco, all it's going to take for her to fall in love with you is a little effort from your part. And if that fails, well, I'm sure I can concoct a potion that will convince her of your worth as a prospect."

Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief. Snape was actually going to make him go through with this ridiculous idea. Up until that point, he had fostered the belief that Snape was just playing one of his practical jokes again, although practical jokes weren't a favorite of the professor. Now he knew, however, that this was serious. This was something that had to be done in order to expedite the Dark Lord's return. However, he wasn't going to give in to this plan without bringing up all of his doubts.

"I don't know the first thing about girls. How am I supposed to make one fall in love with me?" Draco pointed out.

Snape sighed. "Granger is hardly your average girl, Draco. She won't fall for the things that make other boys attractive. You will have to get creative with this assignment."

Draco turned away from his lifelong friend, facing a fireplace that burned with a fire that was a suspicious shade of green. He remembered thinking that it was strange, but all the other thoughts in his mind forced it out.

"Severus. Isn't there any other way?" Draco asked desperately, still not facing him.

Snape recoiled in surprise. Never had he heard a tone filled with so much emotion from Draco. This was not an easy assignment for him, he realized. As much as he would like to tell the boy that it was all a joke, there would be no need to love Granger, he knew that he could not. Draco had to prevail in this mission, for the sake of all of them. For the sake of both good and evil, Draco and Hermione had to fall in love.

"No, there is no other way. We need her intellect, and her undeniable connection to Potter. If she is ours, he will come as well. Having her on our side will prove to be more valuable than any other member. You have to understand this." Snape said, hoping to convince the boy of the importance of his mission.

Draco sighed. "I will do it, if only for my father and for Voldemort."

Snape smiled, or as much as Snape ever smiled. "Good. Now go get yourself warmer, you won't be any good to us dead."

Draco nodded, and then left the smoky potions classroom.

Snape waited until he was sure that Draco was gone, and then he went over to the mysterious fireplace. In a low voice he whispered, "We got him. And also, more or less, we've got her."

"Perfect." An eerily familiar voice answered from the fire. "Don't mess this up, Snape."

"Never. Never again, master." He answered, and the fire returned to its normal brilliant red color, the color of blood.

Snape smiled to himself. That color would be covering a lot in the next few weeks.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione awoke a few hours later to a splitting headache. She opened her eyes, squinting against the unwelcome light, immediately recognizing that she was in the infirmary. She had been in this place many times before, it was so familiar to her now. The endless white beds, the imposing giant door on the right side of the room, light streaming in through the window, roses on her bedside table…

Hermione drew in a short breath. Roses, with a card too? She glanced around at the other bedside tables, and realized that hers was the only one that had a vase of roses. They were beautiful, the light caught them at just the right angle and illuminated the deep crimson of the petals. She quickly counted, there had to be at least a dozen.

Who would send her roses? While it wasn't unusual for either Harry or Ron to send her things when she was sick like this, she knew that they almost never sent her this much. They weren't the type to send her roses, either. No, the sender of this exotic gift was someone who was not one of her best friends.

Eager with anticipation, Hermione grabbed the small letter. The wax seal on the front was one that she didn't recognize, it was green with a snitch on the front. Not dwelling on the strange seal, she immediately tore into the contents, excited to know who was thinking about her. A piece of parchment fell into her lap, covered with elegant handwriting. The parchment emitted a fragrance of smoke. It smelled familiar, but she couldn't exactly place where it came from.

Hermione picked up the parchment and started reading.

Dearest Hermione,

I am very sorry about your accident. I do not know if you particularly like these atrocious rose type things, but many females seem fond of them. I thought perhaps they would make you feel better. If they do in fact fulfill their purpose and you get well, perhaps you would consider going with me to Hogsmeade next weekend. You are a brilliant girl, however stuck up you might be, and I would greatly enjoy getting to know you more. I do hope you agree. Also, you're welcome for that daring rescue I performed earlier. Although you failed to thank me properly, the things you said in your sleep are more than enough thanks for me.

-Draco

P.S.- you'll find your wand behind the roses. I took the liberty of retrieving that for you. Once again, no need to thank me.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. What had she said in her sleep? Draco would send her roses? Why on earth would Draco send her roses? … And what had she said in her sleep?!?!

Her mouth shut abruptly as she realized a more important fact. She had just been asked out on her first date. She had fantasized about this moment for years, and yet the way in which it happened didn't quite measure up to her expectations. There wasn't enough affection in his note, she could tell that right away. But this was Draco Malfoy, and affection wasn't exactly his forte.

Quickly Hermione looked behind the roses, and, true to Draco's word, her wand was there. She picked it up and cast an anti-jinx spell on both the letter and the roses. This was Draco Malfoy, after all, one couldn't be too sure when dealing with him. After casting the spell, she was satisfied that Draco's intentions were good.

Well, as good as they could be.

Moments later, Dumbledore himself walked through the giant doors on her right. His footsteps echoed ominously in the empty infirmary, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed happily.

"Miss Granger! It is good to see that you are awake. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have you well again in no time." Dumbledore said, a warm smile on his face.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm sure too. So what brings you here?"

Dumbledore glanced at the roses on Hermione's nightstand. An emotion that Hermione couldn't recognize entered his gaze.

Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Right, the reason I am here. I just wanted to discuss the finer details of the plan…"

XXXXXXXX

The dining hall was silent. All of the chatter that was so animated seconds ago was gone. Not a sound could be heard, only Ron's violent coughing. He had trouble swallowing a roll after realizing what Draco was asking them.

"Wha?" Harry asked, his mouth full.

Draco rolled his eyes, obviously impatient. "I said, I want to sit with you. I'm allowed to sit with The Boy Who Lived and his heroic friends, right?"

Hermione looked at him, trying to examine him. What had happened to him? He used to be so rude to all of them. Now all of a sudden he was not only showing interest in her, but he was attempting to fit in with her friends as well. What had changed in him?

Had anything really changed at all?

Harry shrugged, bringing Hermione back to the matter at hand. "Sure, I guess." He said in a surprised tone. Draco took a seat next to Hermione, their shoulders brushing as he put his bag down. Hermione jumped at the sudden contact, but she became more relaxed as time went by. The dining hall resumed their previous activity, and witty conversation began to fill the enormous room once again.

Ron continued to look at Draco with unbridled horror. The chess board between Ron and Harry that he had been paying so much attention to suddenly seemed unimportant compared to Draco's presence. He instinctively reached for his wand, realizing that an enemy was close. Draco seemed like a coiled snake, ready to strike at any moment, taking advantage of their kindness. Ron ate with his left hand only, his right hand remaining firmly on his wand. He knew from experience that one could never be too careful, even when it seemed like another could be trusted. He would never make that mistake again.

Draco's gaze immediately fell on the chess board in between Ron and Harry. Ron was in a tight spot, Harry obviously had the upper hand in this game. Ron was too distracted to play at his best, Draco noticed that he was constantly watching him out of the corner of his eye instead of paying attention to the game. Draco chuckled to himself. His presence obviously had an uncomfortable effect on them.

Well, if he had to be on good terms with them, he was going to have to earn their trust. He took a deep breath, and plunged into the role of "Nice Draco." He hid another shudder at the thought, and then gazed once again at the chessboard.

"Don't think of it as him having you trapped, Ron," Draco began, reciting the same words his own father had used to teach him chess. "Just think of it as an almost sudden death. If either one of you moves, then the opponent can easily wipe the other out. Your pieces are so close that neither one of you has the freedom to move without sacrificing your men. You may feel outnumbered, but look at Harry's defense. His king is guarded only by a rook, something you can easily take down if you can get your queen past his offense. If you can do that before he takes down your king, then you will have won the game."

Ron stared at him in a mix of awe and anger. He was amazed that Malfoy knew how to get out of such a difficult chess situation such as this, but he was frustrated that Malfoy was going to take all the glory for himself if Ron were to win. However, he was grateful for his help. He could have gone about it in a less arrogant way, but Draco will be Draco. Some things would never change, he thought as his grip on his wand tightened just a little.

True to his word, Draco's strategy worked. Ron won the chess match, thanks to Draco's genius. Ron tried to hide his anger towards Draco, after all, he had only been trying to help.

"Wow, Draco, you really know a lot about chess." Harry said admiringly.

Draco shrugged. "It's kind of a tradition in our family." He saw a slight shadow enter their eyes at the mention of the Malfoy family, although they tried valiantly to hide it. He made a mental note to mention as little of his family as possible. If these people were going to accept him, he was going to have to make them feel comfortable.

"Yeah, he's great." Ron said, a hint of sarcasm drifting into his voice.

Harry eagerly said, "Hey, Draco, do you think you could take me on in a game of wizard's chess?" A spark came into his eye, the same one that came every time there was a Quidditch match. It was the spark of competition, the excitement of a new opponent.

Draco recognized his competitive nature immediately, and realized that this would be the easiest way for the two sworn mortal enemies to relate to each other. "If you think you can keep up." He said threateningly. He glanced over at Hermione, locking her huge brown eyes with his. Quickly he gave her a wink, and then turned his attention to his new game with Potter.

Hermione felt a deep blush go into her face. Never before had anyone winked at her like he did. His eyes were colder than the freezing water beneath the lake, but yet she could see affection in them. Affection for her, of all people. Flirting was such a foreign concept to her, she wasn't used to it at all. She suddenly felt the need to go someplace safe, far away from this unknown experience, where everything was familiar to her.

"Um, I'm going to the library to study now…" Hermione said, abruptly standing up and gathering her books. "I've got a potions paper, and I need to get started."

"Right, right, don't stay up too late." Harry sounded like a mother, except that his voice revealed that he was clearly not paying attention. He had become used to Hermione's rigorous study habits long ago, and didn't put much thought into them.

"Have fun studying." Ron said, also distracted. He also wasn't truly listening to her words, just absorbing them like he had for so many years before.

Neither of her best friends noticed the true reason for her hasty departure. Neither of them noticed the blush that was threatening to overtake her entire face.

But a certain Draco Malfoy did notice.

She was cute with a blush, he had to admit. He would check on her later, being the super considerate person that he now was. For now, there was a chess game to play.

"Well, Potter, shall we?"


	3. The Promise

Here it is, as promised!! Chapter 3… this is my favorite one so far, I think y'all will like it too. Read and Review, please!! And, no, I still don't own Harry Potter… 

Chapter 3-The Promise

Hermione sunk her head into her hands. She couldn't do this, she couldn't get to know Draco on a personal level. She had thought that maybe he was a changed person. Even if he was different now, she could never handle his personality. She knew that a relationship with him would never work, and she had to get away from him. She couldn't understand why, she just felt like she and him didn't belong together.

_Maybe I'm just refusing to have an open mind,_ Hermione thought to herself. She knew that she had a tendency to be stubborn sometimes, this was probably just her refusing to accept a change in her life. Maybe she just couldn't see herself with Draco because of the way he treated her for so long. She still couldn't shake the feelings of hatred she had for him, and it was affecting her even now. Maybe Draco had matured some, and realized his mistakes? She hoped it was true. As despicable a creature that Draco was, she knew deep down that she would enjoy getting to know him. Draco Malfoy would prove to be a peculiar specimen to study.

Hermione opened up her journal, deciding that writing would be the best way to clear her mind. She quickly found a quill in her bag and dipped it in some ink, relishing in the familiar sound of the feather scratching against the weathered parchment. Focusing herself on a certain task always helped to clear her mind.

_September 12, 2007. I enter the dining hall, and it appears to be a regular day until-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, cold voice. "So do you want to tell me the real reason you came here?"

Hermione immediately recognized the voice, and slammed her journal shut, a little too abruptly, Draco noticed. "Um, I just… I just like spending time in the library." Hermione offered.

Draco shrugged. It seemed to fit her personality close enough, he knew how much she liked to read huge books that hadn't been opened by anyone else in years. Either way, she obviously didn't feel like talking about her real reason for going to the library. That didn't particularly surprise him, she didn't seem as open to him as Snape had promised she would be. This task might end up being a challenge.

"Right, spending time in a dim old library with nothing but words on a page to keep company. I will never, ever understand you, Granger." Suddenly, the biting tone left his voice as quickly as it had come. "But, I guess, that's why I'm fascinated by you."

Hermione met his eyes for the first time. "What?" She asked timidly. "Aren't I just a dirty mudblood who's not worthy of eating the crumbs off of your kitchen floor?"

Draco sighed, continuing to get in character. "Forgive me, Hermione. I was immature then. I took what my parents told me as absolute truth and never thought for myself. This was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. By blindly following their words, I alientated so many people who could have been irreplaceable friends to me. Believe me when I say I don't intend on doing that again."

Hermione sat speechlessly, listening to the most heartfelt speech she'd ever heard come out of the mouth of the most vile creature on earth. As she listened, she could feel her grudge against him slowly slipping away, slipping through her fingers before she could pin it back down with futile reasoning.

Draco saw that his little speech had her hooked on him. He honestly never thought that he had the capacity to sound genuine about anything, let alone a lie. Her big brown eyes threatened to swallow him in their gaze, drinking in every word, the skepticism slowly falling away. If he was this convincing, maybe he should pursue acting? He hid a smile at the thought.

"I never thought I'd say it, but… I was wrong. I was wrong about all of you. The way that I've treated Harry, Ron, and especially you… Believe me when I say there is nothing I regret more. I understand that you won't be able to trust me right away, but… I really would like to be your friend, Hermione." Draco sat down in the chair next to her, mere inches away.

In his attempt to get closer to her, he could see that his sudden proximity only caused her to snap out of the reverie that his speech had put her in and return to her old suspicious self. Her carnal instincts told her that an enemy was near, although her mind was desperately trying to convince her otherwise.

"Malfoy, I don't know, I mean… I don't think I can ever trust you the way I trust Harry and Ron." She said, her defensive walls drawing up higher.

Draco was losing her confidence, he could see that much. He had to do something, something drastic to get her back. He remembered a Muggle movie that Pansy had once made him watch, some sort of sappy romance between two Muggles who just died at the end anyways. Some sort of boat wreck, he thought it was. Silly Muggles, always think they can conquer the wrath of nature. The Muggle man had seemed to hit Pansy hard, though, since she was in tears by the end. Pansy wasn't one for crying over silly matters, either. Perhaps if he adopted the same persona of the character, he could get Hermione to feel the same way. It was worth a shot, after all.

He reached out and barely touched her cheek with his fingertips, feeling her warm skin jerk a little bit in surprise. "Hermione, what are you so afraid of?" He said, in the softest, most romantic voice he could muster. His thumb traced the outline of her cheekbone, her skin was soft in a way that only a girl's skin can be. "Are you so scared of befriending someone whose past self caused you pain? I'm not that person anymore, Hermione. I need you to understand that. Are you so afraid of who I used to be?"

She was falling under his spell again, he could see that clearly. Her eyes were glued on his, refusing to look anywhere else. He felt a slight pressure on his hand as slowly she drew her face closer to his palm, enjoying his touch.

"No, that's not it." Hermione said timidly. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"What is it, then?"

Hermione looked into his eyes with a sad expression on her face. "I'm afraid of falling for someone who could so easily betray me." Draco's hand dropped from her face.

Draco felt something lurch in his heart, almost as if he had been punched in the chest. He did his best to hide it, though, and kept going. He knew that he had to reassure her, tell her that he really was changed. If that meant making promises that he knew he wouldn't keep, then that was what he would have to do.

"I will never betray you, as long as I live." He said, each word sealing his own fate.

Hermione smiled, a hint of sadness sneaking into her calm expression. "Well, I guess I can give you a shot, then." She answered.

Draco smirked, which was the closest to smiling that he could manage.

"Excellent," He said, his tone containing excitement with a hint of sinister intentions.

"So I'll see you at Hogsmeade next weekend, then?" Hermione said.

Draco furrowed his brow for just a moment. "What?" He asked.

"Your note, remember? The one you left me when I was sick? Don't tell me you forgot already."

Draco recalled no note at all. However, despite this fact, a trip to Hogsmeade wasn't such a bad way to get to know Hermione. He would have to face a few days of torment from his Slytherin friends, but he knew that he could handle that. Surely by now he was old enough to face the horrors that awaited him there. If it was for the sake of Voldemort, he could handle that much.

"Oh, yes, silly me. Hogsmeade next weekend would be wonderful, I'm glad you agreed to go." Draco said.

Hermione seemed to sense his uneasiness and uncertainty concerning the note. She decided it was time to bring this conversation to a close, for tonight. "Alright then, I'll see you next weekend." She then stood up and left the library, gathering her numerous books, her eyes lingering on his for just a moment.

"Looking forward to it." Draco called after her. Maybe that last comment was a bit much, even for his newfound nice personality. He had to retain some of his old self, a complete change would look too suspicious. Hermione wasn't exactly dim-witted, it would take some real effort to fool her. He had seen her intellect clearly from the way she watched his reaction to the mysterious note. It would take more than mere acting to fool her, he knew that much.

The thought of the note brought him back to his current situation. Someone had the intellect to think to send her a note, and forged his name. Someone who knew him well enough to impersonate him, and someone who knew of their plan and his intentions.

Draco thought, weighing out his options. It was the only person at this school who knew him better than himself, who had watched him since birth.

"Snape," He snarled as he stalked off towards the potions classroom.

XXXXXXX

"Severus, making plans for a weekend in Hogsmeade without my consent? That's not like you." Draco said, trying to keep a decent hold on his temper. Severus always did things for a reason, but Draco didn't appreciate being completely left out of the plans.

Snape could distinguish the concealed anger in his voice even before he turned around and saw the familiar gleam of madness in Draco's eye. "I merely thought that a weekend in Hogsmeade would prove to be a very necessary step in your newfound relationship. You both need time to grow closer, but you must do so in a familiar environment."

Draco interjected impatiently, "Yes, yes, Snape, I know. I realize that I need to force Granger to believe that we are soul mates, or whatever the ridiculous term is now." Suddenly the bite left his tone. "But, Severus, did it have to be Hogsmeade?"

Severus glanced downward, knowing the boy's emotional connection to the quaint village. He was one of the few who knew the truth, one of the blessed few whom Draco chose to confide in. He hated to use such an important place to Draco as a catalyst for a fake relationship to bloom, but it was the best option they had.

"I understand your feelings, Draco. Hogsmeade wasn't my first choice, either. I'm sure you are wondering why you can't just win her affection through normal techniques…" He picked up a bottle of potion, looking at it thoughtfully as he spoke. Draco followed him with questioning eyes. "But, Draco, you must remember that Granger is not your normal girl. She will not fall for the ordinary tricks that deceive most other females. Love potions, magic spells… she is too smart for them. You must win her over by other means."

Draco sighed dejectedly. "And how would you suggest I go about doing that? I thought you said this was going to be easy."

Snape put down the potion that he had been examining so thoughtfully. Draco glanced at it, the light fought through the opaque consistency while it bubbled awkwardly in its crystal prison. Absently he wondered what it was before returning to the matter at hand.

"Draco, Hermione may be the atypical girl, but she is still a girl. She will respond to you if you tell her about your past. Once she realizes that you are just as vulnerable as her own friends, she will undoubtedly open up to you. Normally I would not suggest such drastic measures, but we are running low on time. In order for you to complete this mission quickly, you must resort to methods such as this. Am I clear?" Snape said sternly.

Draco looked up, meeting his black mouse-like eyes with his own arctic ones. "I understand, Snape. I will do it."

Snape smirked. "Good. I would expect no less from you, Draco."

Draco's jaw clenched involuntarily at his words.

"So you will show her the graveyard, and you will tell her the story. Show her the house, if you must." Snape commanded, though not in a stern way.

"I will. I only hope that it will work as well as you say it will." Draco replied, returning the pressure to Snape.

"Have no fear, Draco. Have I ever failed you before?" Snape asked in a tone that seemed innocent, but had an underlying tone that screamed with uncertainty.

"No. You have not." Draco muttered quietly, silent rebellion burning inside of him.

Suddenly, Dumbledore entered the potions room. Draco looked up in surprise, the Headmaster didn't usually wander to Slytherin areas of Hogwarts in his free time.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape." He said as he strode towards Snape's desk.

"Hello, Dumbledore." They both replied, identical with the slytherin tone of deceit.

"Is it ready?" Dumbledore asked abruptly.

"Yes, it is. You are just in time, actually." Snape replied, handing him the vial of potion that he had been gazing at earlier.

Dumbledore greedily took the potion. He then realized that Draco was standing there, and hastily added, "She will surely get well now. We couldn't wait any longer, her condition is worsening every moment. Severus, you have my thanks."

"Of course." Severus replied to Dumbledore, who was already almost out the door.

Draco looked at Snape, many questions lurking within his crystal eyes. "Is somebody hurt?" Draco asked.

Snape marveled how someone could ask a question concerning the welfare of another without an ounce of true concern the way that Draco did. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Snape brushed the matter aside suspiciously. "You just worry about preparing for the Hogsmeade weekend."

Draco sighed. All of his troubles came rushing back in an instant. "Right. Hogsmeade." He said thoughtfully.

Snape was highly uncomfortable watching Draco like this. Draco was usually so strong and so sure of who he was, he never had seen this much doubt enter the boy's mind. It was something he would have to address.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Snape asked.

"No. Never." Draco responded immediately. "I will do whatever my lord asks of me."

Snape smirked. "Good. I will see you in class, then."

Draco took his hint of dismissal and left the classroom, drowning in his thoughts. They swallowed him, consumed him, until he didn't know which way he was supposed to turn. So many things were flowing through his mind that were unfamiliar, thoughts that he wasn't used to thinking, feelings that shouldn't be felt by one as cold and heartless as he. Why did this feel so wrong? Deceit had never fazed him before. So why did he feel like he was in more danger of drowning than Hermione had been when she was trapped beneath the ice?

Draco sunk his head into his hands.

Hermione was lucky enough to have a savior in her time of need.

But who would save a Malfoy?


	4. Hogsmeade

Here it is! Chapter 4. Thanks again for reading, and also thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them! They definitely encourage me to write more. Anyways, hope you like chapter 4!

Chapter 4-Hogsmeade

Hermione looked at herself in her mirror, contemplating whether or not makeup was necessary for this little outing. Her experience with makeup was sorely limited, but she had to wonder if this little adventure that Draco was planning was technically a date. She figured it was, considering the unusual way that he was treating her lately. Maybe, just this once, a little makeup wouldn't hurt…

Ginny strode through the room on her way to her own bunk. "Hermione, what have you done to yourself?!?!" she shrieked as she dropped the book that she was carrying.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "What? I just wanted to look nice…"

Ginny hurried over to her, immediately reaching for a damp washcloth. "Well, Hermione, you should have come to one of us for help before you attempted this on your own. You never wear makeup, you should leave the finer points of girlhood to us." She lectured as she scrubbed away the makeup that Hermione had so atrociously put on. "Until you get used to wearing makeup, you'll just have to let us do it for you. I know you don't like that idea, Hermione, but sometimes you have to admit that you need help."

Hermione was slightly taken aback at the realization that she had done such a poor job, but she was grateful for the help nonetheless. She had wanted to look nice, and although Ginny's comments hurt a little, she was thankful that they saved her from going out and being embarrassed.

"So," Ginny spoke as she applied a layer of foundation to Hermione's face, much more sparingly this time, "why are you so intent on becoming beautiful, all of a sudden? You know you're gorgeous without all this stuff."

Hermione smiled at the compliment. "Well, there's this boy…"

Ginny's eyes shot open. The makeup brush faltered a little and her mouth dropped open. The effect was one of shock, but then it turned to excitement as a smile spread across her face. "Hermione Granger! A boy? Which boy? When did this happen? Why didn't I know? Come on, spill!"

Hermione smiled at her friend's excitement. She would never understand why girls got so excited over trivial matters such as romance, but she decided to indulge her friend with details nevertheless. "Well, he's a boy that you know…"

"I know lots of boys. That doesn't help at all. Is it Ron, please don't say it's Ron. That would be too awkward. Is it Harry? Actually, come to think of it, don't say if it's Harry either."

Hermione laughed. She had known about Ginny's crush on Harry since her second year, she wouldn't dare make a move on Ginny's man. "No, Ginny, it's not Harry or Ron."

Ginny whined impatiently as she added eye shadow to Hermione's lids, "Well, who is it then?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She hoped Ginny's reaction wouldn't be disastrous for her own appearance. "Draco. Draco Malfoy," she said as the breath escaped her lips.

Ginny looked at her in slight surprise, but otherwise her reaction was not too theatrical. "Oh," she shrugged, "Draco, huh? He's pretty attractive, except for the whole Death Eater thing. But I guess if you like him, what can you do? Attraction is the most powerful force in the world, not even the strongest witch or wizard can stand in its wake."

Hermione interjected, "Saying that I like him that much might be taking it a bit far…"

Ginny asked confused, "What? But you're going on a date with him, aren't you? That's what all the makeup is for, right?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, it is, but… Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. We've been sworn enemies ever since I can remember. Don't you remember how he treated us, how he treated me? Not to mention his undeniable connection to Voldemort. With rumors of uprisings of Voldemort's followers, I just don't know if a relationship with him is the best idea."

Ginny sighed, overlooking Hermione's unorthodox use of the Dark Lord's name. "Hermione, dear, you have a lot to learn about love." Hermione looked confused, her eyes asking a million questions with the burning desire to learn. "First of all, you don't get to pick who you like. It just happens. And when it does, you have no power to stop once it has started. Second, affection is not based on good or evil. Your mind may realize that Draco is evil, but that will not stop you from liking him, no matter how hard you try. Hermione, you might be the top girl academically at our school, but you sure have a lot left to learn about life."

Hermione argued, "But, Ginny, I really don't think I like him. I mean, yes, he is attractive, but… I just don't know if I could ever truly trust him."

Ginny asked, "Then why did you agree to go on this date?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well, uh…"

Ginny exclaimed, "Oh, I know! It's to spy on him, isn't it? You're going to watch him, and through watching him, you watch the Dark Lord!"

A look of shock entered Hermoine's eyes. "What? Uh… um… uh, why would I do that?" She had a hard time meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny looked a little surprised as well. She hadn't expected her answer to be right. "What? Hermione, you're playing with his feelings just to spy on him?"

Hermione defended herself, "Well, it's Malfoy!! He doesn't have feelings. Besides, Dumbledore asked me to. He told me that I was to get close to Malfoy through whatever means possible, and report any suspicious activity. That's what all this is for." She suddenly couldn't keep their plan a secret anymore. Somebody had to know, and Ginny was probably the most trustworthy person that she could tell.

A look of pity came into Ginny's eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. I know you're real smart and everything, but don't underestimate the power that your feelings can hold. Don't let them get involved with someone as dark as him. I know from experience that they are merciless once they have you in their grasp. Whatever you do, Hermione, you cannot develop feelings for Draco Malfoy. I don't care if he is the most suave individual on the earth and buys you a rock for your finger just for the hell of it, you must remember that this is nothing more than a mission. Don't let your feelings surface, as soon as you feel them beginning, snuff them out. Please, Hermione," a gentler tone entered her voice, "don't make the same mistake that I made."

Hermione knew there was a reason she told Ginny about all of this. Ginny was mature enough to handle the information, and also to give her well thought out advice. She took her words to heart, knowing the truth of every one of them.

No matter what her feelings told her, she could never fall for Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was waiting for him at the entrance to Hogwarts. She sat on the stone steps, hunched over something, probably a book. She wore a regular t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Draco couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she didn't dress up a bit for the occasion, but he didn't take it to heart. This was, after all, nothing more than a mission.

"Reading again, are we?" Draco commented as he reached her side.

Startled, Hermione slammed the book shut and hurriedly stowed away her quill. "Just… a bit of journaling." She covered up her actions suspiciously as she put the journal back into her bag. She could never let Draco see the contents of that journal, their entire plan would be ruined.

"Right, journaling." Draco mused.

"So, are you ready?" Hermione asked, her chocolate brown eyes penetrating his own masked ones.

Draco was surprised to see eyeliner around the usually bare brown orbs. She also had on eyeshadow, mascara, and all sorts of other female beauty ritual products on her face. He had to admit, he was pleased with the result. Contrary to his initial impression, she had put forth effort after all.

"Only if you are." He replied as he offered her his hand. The words sounded more like an invitation to dive off of a cliff than a simple trip to Hogsmeade.

She met his challenge, recognizing it instantly in his riveting eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she took his hand. He held it for just a moment before pulling her to a standing position, dragging her once again into their unspoken battle.

What would prevail? Feelings and emotions, or loyalty and duty?

Hermione abruptly let go of his hand as they plunged into their silent war.

XXXXXXXX

Moments later, or was it hours later? Hermione couldn't tell anymore. Something about spending time with Draco made the time itself seem irrelevant. Something about him made everything else that ruled the universe fall away beneath his feet. Something about him was magnetic.

Despite how much time had gone by, Hermione found herself standing near the old abandoned graveyard that she had passed many times before without truly seeing it. So many times she had ignored it in her eagerness to catch up with friends, or hit the next shop. She had never stopped to look at the names, never thought twice about it. She regretted it now, being so caught up in herself that she didn't have time to pay respects, even if she had no connection to the people lost below.

She gazed at the newest headstone, wondering if she would be in such a hurry to pass next time she was here.

_September 15, 1989-August 23, 1997. Unwanted. _

Beneath the original inscription Hermione could see that an addition had been made to the stone. It was less faded than the words above, showing that it had been added more recently.

_But never unloved._

"Draco, what is this? Do you know this place?" Hermione asked, not understanding any of this.

Draco sighed. He couldn't believe that he had to confront his ghosts, and with Granger of all people. She was the last person he wanted to tell, but Snape thought it necessary to their plan. If she accepted him, well, then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Draco began his story. "I wasn't always an only child, you know."

"What?" Hermione answered, surprise evident in her eyes, "Really?"

Draco was encouraged by the fact that she already seemed interested in his story. He hoped that his darkest moment of despair would be enough for her. It had to be enough for her, nothing else would do.

"I had a younger brother. He was my best friend. We did everything together, ever since the day we were born. We learned magic together, fantasized about Hogwarts together, played outside together, we did all the things that brothers do. We also… we also bore the brunt of our father's punishments together. If one was to be punished, then… we would beg him to split the punishment between us, so that one didn't have to suffer alone."

Draco took a second to compose himself. This felt so, so very wrong. Telling Granger all of these things, only to take advantage of her sympathy in the end. He could kill a human with a quick flick of his wand without thinking twice about it, but somehow he had trouble talking to her, knowing that it was all a lie. _You can't ever love me, Hermione. Please, please, save yourself before they take you too,_ He thought to himself. This was wrong, and he knew it. However, he had to keep going. He only hoped at this point that maybe, just maybe Hermione would distance herself from him. Maybe she was bright enough to recognize his plan, and draw away.

However, oblivious to his thoughts, Hermione actually linked her arm through his, holding him close as an act of comfort. _No, no_, he thought desperately, _you will only hurt yourself. You can't love me._

He had to push her away, keep her far away from him for her own good. But it had been long, so agonizingly long since he had been close to another person like this. He forgot what it had felt like. No matter how much he wanted to save her from the cruel fate that he was going to inflict upon her, he couldn't pull away. Her arm through his felt too natural to break away from.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked innocently, dreading the answer that she knew was coming. She could tell from the way the grave was marked "Unwanted" that it was not a happy ending.

Draco relished in the warmth of her closeness before continuing, drawing strength from it. "Nine months before my brother was born, my mother was seen at a bar with another man. The witness reported seeing them leave together, although what happened after, none could ever know. The matter resurfaced several years later, after her child, my brother, had been born. My father found out, and… he was very angry."

Draco's usual solid face of composure was crumbling before her eyes, Hermione could see that. She was getting to see the real Draco, the one that only a few people were ever privileged enough to see. She felt like she should be writing all of this down, soaking in every detail to report later. Somehow, though, with her arm through his, she couldn't bring herself to do it. For now, she would just be his friend, comforting him in a time of need. When they went back to Hogwarts and the war resumed, everything would change, but for now… this was enough.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked in a voice that was more gentle than most that Draco had ever heard.

"I was only a child at the time, so of course my brother and I ran. We hid under the massive staircase, we were terrified. He stormed through the house, screaming our mother's name with a fierce hatred that was only reserved for his family. He found her eventually, although I don't know where. We could hear her screams, her cries for help, her pleads for mercy… it was so hard to be so powerless." Draco stopped for just a minute, his eyes lost in the memory. "Finally, he got the information that he wanted. My brother was not the son of my father, he was the son of another man."

"Oh, no," Hermione breathed, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"He found me and my brother. I still remember the look on my father's face, something that I hope I never have to see again. He dragged him out from under the staircase, screaming accusations at him. He said he wasn't his son, he never would be, he was a disgrace to this family and had to be… eliminated."

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "He would do that? Why?"

Draco sighed, unable to meet her eyes. The concern he knew he would find there was too much for his tainted soul to accept. "Not only was he illegitimate and from another man, but he wasn't a pureblood. My father always said that a Malfoy who is not a pureblood doesn't have the right to exist. That is what my grandfather had always taught him, and what his father before had always taught him. I had never questioned his words, until that day.

"He took him into the dungeons, a place that no son should ever be forced to go to by his own father. I followed them, fearing for my own life but fearing for his more. My brother was crying for me to save myself, to get myself out before I was caught up in his punishment." Draco chuckled a little, but there was no happiness in the sound. "But… we always shared the punishments, and I wasn't about to turn back.

"My father threw him to the ground, he lay there, defenseless against his wrath. He recited the laws that governed the pureblood Malfoys, and explained that he was going to kill him. He didn't even try to soften the blow, he didn't even give him a chance to escape. He pointed his wand at him, but then thought better of it. He turned back to me, noticing me for the first time. He then tossed his wand to me."

"He wouldn't. He couldn't! Draco, I knew that Lucius was harsh, but… that is going too far." Hermione wanted to believe that Lucius Malfoy had an ounce of humanity in him, but deep down she knew better. Lucius was capable of anything, even the murder of his own child at the hands of the other. Draco drank in the sight of her concern-filled eyes, never before had someone looked at him with so much emotion in their eyes. It had been so long since someone had directed those feelings towards him.

"He had instructed me in the killing curse long ago. Almost before a Malfoy learns to walk, they learn to kill. He told me that if I didn't… if I didn't kill my own brother, then I wasn't a true Malfoy. I would be just as bad as my brother was, disowned by the purebloods. I wanted to be accepted by my father, I wanted my family to love me. But I didn't want to have to earn that by killing the one person who had ever unconditionally shown me what family truly was. I fought it for a while, I fought his words and his lies. But he was stronger than me. He would get me to do what he wanted, despite how long it took. Under the approving gaze of my father, I exterminated the 'tainted' Malfoy."

Hermione was speechless. She had never imagined that behind his cool, calm composure he hid a world of guilt and despair. Such a tormented soul, with no one to turn to for comfort. It was no wonder he drew away from others, a recluse in his own despair. With a story like that, she knew that it was hard for him to ever truly trust friendship again.

"They at least had the decency to give him a grave. Of course, since no one could know of his existence, they refused to leave even his own name to him. Now he's just another marker on another grave, another life cut off too quickly, another name that the world forgot. All for the sake of the pride of a pureblood bastard." Draco spat the last sentence.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione offered. She didn't know what else to say, for the first time in her life her intellect failed her. She couldn't think of an appropriate response. All she could think about were her feelings, growing stronger and stronger every minute against her better judgment. Ginny's words bounced through her head, warning her not to fall for him, don't love him, don't make yourself so vulnerable to one so evil as Draco. It would only hurt her in the end.

But, she wondered… would it hurt her more than he was already hurting?

She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to take him in her arms and tell him that everything would be alright, and then, if only for a few minutes, they could be friends. They could enjoy each other's company and make the other stronger. Then they would return to Hogwarts, and it would all be over. It would never last. Hermione knew, more than anything, that if any feelings developed into a relationship, it would mean disaster for all of them. She would act like she loved him, and continue to watch him, taking advantage of his trust.

But she would never love him. She couldn't, her duty didn't allow her to.

For now, however, duty could be pushed aside, if only for a moment.

She squeezed his arm tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. Feelings of guilt flew through her, as she knew that within only a few hours she would betray his trust and report everything. However, that would be dealt with later. For now, a hurting soul was crying out for comfort. Even if it was all a lie, Hermione didn't care anymore. She wanted to comfort him, only for a minute.

A spell of time passed, and Hermione judged that it was time to leave this place behind. "Are you… ready to go?" She asked quietly.

Draco answered in a voice that was entirely unlike his usual one, "Yes. Yes, let's go." He felt Hermione loosen her grip on his arm, and eventually it fell away completely as they turned. A sudden cold overtook him at the absence of her touch. He suddenly found that he wanted it, needed it more than he had ever needed anything. He was hurting, he needed something to hold onto before he fell away completely.

Against his rational thinking, he reached out and took her hand in his. She complied, wrapping her warm fingers through his chilled ones. Her warmth soared through him, melting his frozen heart.

Draco knew that at the end of the day, however, they would still be enemies, fighting each other relentlessly, until one of them gave out.

For now, though, he needed some sort of comfort. He needed someone to reassure him, someone to be close to him.

Although he would never admit it to himself, he needed Hermione more than he had ever needed anything.


	5. The Seal

Hey guys!! Sorry it took me forever to update. But this one's my longest chapter yet! Yay. My editor went on vacation all last week and wasn't able to proofread it, so that's the reason for the delay. Good news, all of chapter 6 is already done! It just has to be edited. Anyways, I'm close to getting 500 hits, and still only 10 reviews. Come on, silent readers, step up! Well, here's chapter 5. Hope you like it!

Chapter 5-The Seal

"-and then we left." Hermione finished telling her story to a very attentive Dumbledore. She wrung her hands anxiously, feeling horrible about betraying Draco's trust so readily but at the same time knowing that she didn't have any other choice. There was no room for feelings here. This was, after all, a mission.

Dumbledore looked very thoughtful for a moment. "So, he told you the story of his past, did he? What a brave step for him to take."

"Yes," Hermione replied, encouraging him to keep speaking. Before continuing, he cleared his throat and took a sip of liquid that was in a flask on his desk. It bubbled suspiciously, daring Hermione to identify what it was.

"Dreadful stuff," he made a face, "but alas, down to business. Has Draco shown any sign of turning from the Dark Side?"

Hermione thought carefully, but she knew where his loyalties were. "No, no he hasn't." She said with more than just a hint of remorse in her voice.

A look that Hermione couldn't recognize crossed Dumbledore's face. It was something close to satisfaction, but she couldn't be sure. "I see. Well, if he does at any point show signs of changing his ways, you must notify me. Immediately. Do you understand the importance of this, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore leaned forward, his usually gentle eyes tearing into hers.

Hermione was a little taken aback by Dumbledore's forcefulness, but she agreed nonetheless. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Has he said anything about Voldemort's plans for the future? Have you heard of any uprisings?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione answered, "Well, I don't think he trusts me enough to tell me things that are that important."

"Make him trust you." Dumbledore said in a voice that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes sir, I shall." Hermione answered dutifully, trusting that Dumbledore had a reason for all of this suspicious behavior.

"But Hermione, whatever you do, remember that you cannot fall for his lies. He will try to bring you to his side, but you must not believe him. I do not normally say this about students, but… I do not see any light in Draco's future. You'd do well to stay away from that future. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a letter to attend to…" Dumbledore said, the thoughtful tone leaving his voice as quickly as it came.

Hermione began to turn, heading back to the Gryffindor common room, but then she saw the letter that Dumbledore was referring to. It was fairly old parchment, but that was not what caught her attention. It was the seal that stood out to her, green, with the outline of a snitch on the front. Before she even comprehended its meaning, her heart began to beat double-time.

"If you don't mind me asking, who sent you that letter?" Hermione asked a little tensely.

A flash of anger entered the typically calm eyes, but it left so soon that Hermione wondered if it was ever there at all. Forgetting about this quickly, however, she focused all her attention on Dumbledore's answer.

"Why, Severus sent this to me. Something about a petition for legalizing corporal punishment at Hogwarts-"

"It was Snape? Snape sent that to you?" Hermione repeated, wondering if she heard his words right.

"Why, yes, is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, a concern that seemed fake entering his gaze.

"No, nothing at all. I am sorry." Hermione turned and exited, the mysterious seal in her mind as she entered the hall once again.

Once again in the comfort of the endless hallways of Hogwarts, Hermione decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room and call it a day. The mysterious seal could wait until tomorrow. Her feeling of dread was probably nothing more than her tendency to be paranoid.

She had just begun to descend the staircase when a shock of trademark silver hair caught her attention. Her eyes followed the deathly pale wig as it floated amongst the school of students, then left the group, taking its own course. It didn't take Hermione long to realize that it was undoubtedly following the path that she had returned from just moments before.

Hermione continued to watch him, and indeed, her suspicions were correct. He glanced over his shoulder before he turned the corner, making sure no one was following him, and then headed directly for Dumbledore's office.

_That's odd,_ Hermione thought to herself. _I thought I was the one doing the spying, not Dumbledore…_

Suddenly, Hermione decided that she would not be returning to the common room. At least, not yet. If Draco could keep his appointments with her side, then, well, she was going to make a few of her own with his side.

Turning around, she headed straight for the dungeons.

XXXXXXXX

"You requested my presence, Headmaster?" Draco asked, his tone of voice brimming with questions. He was not comfortable in the close proximity of one who was so vehemently opposed to Voldemort, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you are aware of the rumors that have been going around about a possible uprising of Voldemort's followers. Some of the rumors have even suggested an assault on the school. Do you know anything about this?" Dumbledore asked, his calm cool eyes searching Draco's heartless pale ones.

Draco's mind raced, trying to think of any lie that would cover him. He answered, "I've heard of rumors of an uprising, but nothing concerning this school." Absently he wondered where Dumbledore himself heard these rumors when Draco hadn't. Plans made by Voldemort's followers were always kept a secret, how would rumors slip out like this?

Dumbledore looked a little bit disappointed at his answer. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand your allegiance to Voldemort. I also understand the position you are in, concerning your father. However, I would hope that, beyond your loyalty to Voldemort, you would have some sense of loyalty to this school. You've spent six years of your life here, surely the students and professors here mean something to you? If they were in danger, would you reach out to save them?" Dumbledore's cool, blue gaze searched Draco's. Somehow to Draco his words sounded more like a challenge or a test than a conviction.

Draco answered mechanically, "I have only served the Dark Lord as long as I have lived. I will not betray him for anyone."

A short silence passed between them, and a look that Draco couldn't comprehend swept across Dumbledore's face. "At least you are loyal to something, Malfoy…" He muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Draco asked, not sure that he was meant to hear that last remark. As hardened as he was, he still felt a little hurt at the words of the wizened professor.

"Nothing, nothing, just the ramblings of an old man. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. But…" Dumbledore looked very thoughtfully at the seal on his desk. "…I do know something that should concern you. As we speak, Hermione is interrogating our beloved professor Snape about a certain letter she received not too long ago. Perhaps your presence there would be… fitting?" Dumbledore offered.

Draco's finger twitched involuntarily. It was the only sign that showed he was uncomfortable, but it was enough. She figured out that he didn't write the letter, she figured out that everything was just a plan. Hermione was on to them, he had to stop her before any more suspicions arose.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I'd best be on my way…" Draco offered awkwardly as he flew out the door towards the potions room. He didn't even stop twice to consider how or why Dumbledore knew this information, he only knew that their plan was coming dangerously close to unraveling before the enemy's eyes.

Dumbledore thought to himself as Draco stormed out of the room, _he is going to require more attention than he initially thought. This boy is a potential disaster, if left unwatched._

Dumbledore sipped the awkward liquid again.

"Awful stuff," He commented as he set the glass down, only to be picked up and sipped again moments later.

XXXXXXXX

Draco ran down the familiar endless stairways, dreading what he would find in the potions room. Hermione was a bright girl, as Snape himself had said, it would be difficult to fool her. Had they been too careless with their planning this time?

Part of Draco almost wanted her to discover the truth. Granted, she would hate him for the rest of her life, but that wouldn't be so far off from where they were when they started. Being close to him would only tear her apart in the end, once she discovered the truth. It would almost be better for her to discover this way, report her findings to Dumbledore so they could take action before it was too late. Many lives would be saved, but Draco would have failed.

He knew that failure was unacceptable. And so, he ran onwards, determined to deceive her once again for the sake of furthering his cause.

Draco burst into the potions room without even bothering to knock. The familiar smoky scent wafted about the room, giving the place an eerie feeling. He saw a very flustered Hermione on her feet, turn and look at him with an angry and surprised expression on her face. He saw a very panicked Severus, although Severus was so good at hiding his feelings that he was sure anyone else would have overlooked it. From the way they were standing, Draco could tell that Hermione had been interrogating him, just as Dumbledore had promised.

"Draco, please explain to Miss Granger why you had to use my parchment and seal for her letter," Snape said through clenched teeth.

Draco lied, "I ran out of parchment, that's all. I knew that Severus, being a teacher, always had some. I borrowed some of his. It's nothing to get worked up about."

Hermione observed suspiciously, never taking her eyes off of him, "That's a bit of a walk just to borrow some parchment. Don't you have friends who could have lent them to you?"

_Bloody hell, she was smart_, Draco thought. Maybe a little too smart. Intelligence like that would get her into trouble.

"Yeah I do, as a matter of fact. But they just so happen to be Slytherin friends who would torment me endlessly once they realized the true purpose of that note. Severus is one of the few people at this school whom I can trust to keep a secret. You could learn a little trust yourself, so that maybe the next time something like this comes up you won't immediately blame me." Draco spat the last sentence, surprising Hermione with his sudden fierceness.

He knew he shouldn't have said the words, it would push her further away and then make the plan even more fragile than it already was. However, if he said horrible things now, then she would hate him.

She would hate him, and distance herself from him.

The distance would kill him, but it would save her.

Hermione immediately became angry, he could tell that easily. Her face grew red and she gave him the fiercest glare she could muster. Her eyes burned in the dim potions room. When she opened her mouth and her voice spoke, it was in the fiercest tone he had ever heard her use. "Draco Malfoy, I have seen first year boys who know nothing about me put their lives on the line to save me from a troll. I have seen a boy face his worst fear just so that his best friend didn't have to enter a scary forest alone. I've seen a man throw his body to a fate worse than death for the sake of saving the only family he had left. Don't preach to me about trust."

Her words rang throughout the familiar classroom, and then silence reigned again. It was a horrible silence, awkward and tense. Draco knew he should have stopped and left it at that, but it was so hard to stop once he got going.

"Oh, right, I forgot all about the Golden Trio and their adventures. Sacrificing themselves for a noble cause, dying left and right for the sake of what's right. I'm sorry, Granger, but I don't trust anyone who just throws his life away for something they know nothing about. Dying is easy, anyone can do it. All it takes is a minute of pain, and then it's over. True dedication comes when you live your life and fight for what you believe in until the day you die. That shows a level of commitment that nothing can take away. Dying only shows that you weren't strong enough to overcome your enemy. It doesn't show any level of trust, as much as you'd like to think it does. All it means is that you were weak. I have seen death like you will never see it. There is no glory to be found in death." Draco argued, fury boiling inside him stronger and stronger every moment.

Hermione's eyes softened, and she began to slowly step forward to him. She answered in a strangely gentle tone, "I pity you, Draco. I pity you more than any other living being. You don't know the first thing about trust, and you know nothing about love. You've lived so long, and yet you haven't lived at all."

Draco was silenced by her words, but only for a moment. He never was one who stayed down for long in arguments such as these. He started stepping towards her as well, closing the gap in between them. Ignoring Snape's frantic stares in his direction, he kept up his rant. "Well, at least I don't rely on pieces of parchment for company and intelligence for approval from others."

"You know, Malfoy, I might be smart, but my smarts at least kept me from getting hexed into a ferret." She retorted.

She could tell that struck a nerve. Malfoy never was fond of remembering his moment of humiliation. "You Mudbloods are so ridiculous, sometimes I wonder how people consider you human."

Draco could tell from her silence that he had gone too far. She stopped, utter shock coursing through her. He didn't need to look into her eyes and see the beginnings of tears to recognize her sadness. He could feel it, weighing down on him as the true magnitude of what he said sunk in.

Very, very quietly, Hermione answered, "You accuse people of their bloodline, something that they cannot change." She met his eyes defiantly. "It is you who is not human." With that, she stalked out of the classroom, not paying attention to where she was going.

Snape, who had been quiet during the episode, finally spoke up. "Draco, you could have just come down, defended your own position, and left to swoop Granger off of her feet. Somehow, last time I checked, making Granger cry was NOT a part of the plan."

Draco didn't respond. Snape's words were lost on him in the wake of Hermione's words. He was too busy thinking about the level of hurt that he had seen in her eyes, the tears threatening to spill over. He couldn't shake the haunting thought that he was the one who put them there. He was the one who caused her pain while just moments ago, she had given him the most comfort he had ever received. Just moments ago, he believed that he and Hermione actually might have a future. And he had thrown it all away in an instant.

Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't human.

"I'm going after her." Draco said, determined to make things right with the only girl who had ever meant anything to him.

"That's a good boy. Remember the plan. Just stick to the plan." Snape encouraged.

Snape's words of plans, however, were lost upon Draco. He thought nothing of Voldemort and his schemes, all he could think about was that someone close to him was hurting, and he just might be able to heal her.

Draco ran out of the potions room, flying through the hallways, looking for any sort of redemption.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione ran until she had no idea where she was anymore. She knew she was missing class, but she couldn't face class after something like that. For the first time in her life, Draco Malfoy's words had actually hurt her. He had said far worse to her before, but somehow the time they spent together this afternoon made his accusations that much worse.

Hermione ran until she couldn't run anymore, trying to get all of her frustration out. After a while, her legs just wouldn't cooperate, and she had to slow to a walk. She walked until she was in a part of the castle that was completely unfamiliar to her. She finally came to a halt in front of two enormous wooden doors, the end of her journey. She could go no further, unless she were to break down the doors with her own two hands. Defeated, she slumped in the middle of the hallway, sitting in an awkward position on the cold stone floor.

Suddenly, despair overtook her. Why, why did he have to say things like that? Especially now that they were closer, especially now that she understood him more. Especially now that she…

_Now that she what?_ She wondered to herself.

Did she like him? That was an awfully strong word to use when describing Draco, but it wasn't exactly dislike she felt towards him. She didn't mind his company, occasionally she found herself even craving it. Even now, when she was engulfed in this undeniable sorrow, she felt like nothing in the world would make her happier than to cry in his arms.

The stone seemed to grow colder beneath her warm skin, but that must've just been the mood that she was in. However, Hermione glanced downward at the ground, and saw a thin layer of ice slowly beginning to grow, covering everything it touched and killing all in its wake.

A sense of dread that had nothing to do with her previous feelings now entered her heart. This was not right. She had seen this ice before, in their third year, on the train to Hogwarts…

In a flash, she knew what was behind those ominous doors.

Before she could cry out for help, the doors swung open, and darkness flew out to meet her.

XXXXXXXX

A sense of terror overcame Draco. What was this feeling? And why was he feeling it now, when Granger was out of his sight?

Something had gone terribly wrong, he knew that much. An unexplainable sense of despair seemed to grip him, growing stronger with each passing footstep.

And suddenly he knew.

She had wandered down the corridor, beyond the dungeons, below the catacombs, into the deepest, darkest, most ancient part of Hogwarts. They had sensed her presence there, and had also sensed her heartbreak and sorrow. The desire to draw upon that sorrow became too much to resist… and now they were free.

They were attacking Hermione at this point, no doubt. Draco quickened his pace at the thought. For some reason, he could not stand the thought of her dead. She was the one person who had ever consoled him, the one person who ever showed any sort of concern for him.

Enemy or friend, he would not let her die.

Draco rounded a corner a little too quickly, and saw what he had been dreading to see. He had hoped that his premonitions were wrong, but now his eyes showed him that there was no doubt.

A pack of dementors were free in the school, and all of them were focusing their energy on Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed as he sprinted towards her, although she appeared to be so far gone that he didn't expect her to respond.

At his shout, the numerous dementors then turned their attention to Draco. A fresh soul to rip away from its young body, another heart to torment until the end of time. The temptation was too much to resist, the enormous amount of sorrow in his soul was a call much stronger than the girl's soul could offer.

At their approach, his own feelings of sadness multiplied within him. He couldn't resist anymore, it was too much to bear. Hermione was probably dead, there was nothing for him anymore. Dropping to his knees, he saw nothing but a green flash enveloping his only friend, heard nothing but his mother's cries for mercy, and felt nothing but the lashing pain of a thousand sectumsempra curses executed on a boy of ten who'd hesitated to kill…

He closed his eyes, to try and block out the vision, but they kept coming, stronger and stronger. He screamed to block out the noise, but it only combined with the screams of a much younger Draco as he endured his first punishment from the man who had been everything to him. His limbs went numb, frozen from the horrid cold of the dementors, breaking off his connections to the physical world. He was swallowed in the whirlpool of his own memories, falling faster and faster, the surface looking more distant every second…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Suddenly a voice broke through the screams and the suffering. A beautiful voice, pure and full of love. It lit a spark of hope in his dark abyss of a soul, which slowly grew to a steady flame. A beautiful illuminated creature flew around the room, scaring the dementors as they let out a shrill cry. They retreated back to the door from whence they came, and the door slammed shut behind them, leaving the two terrified children as the only evidence that they had ever been there.

Suddenly, a mass of busy dark hair was all that Draco could see. "Draco! Draco, are you okay?"

Draco chuckled to himself. Was that actually concern in her voice? And concern for him, too, no less? He never thought he'd see the day.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Draco answered, although he felt far from fine.

Hermione backed away from him, a stern look in her eyes. "Good," she said angrily, "don't get mad, you know you deserve this."

Before Draco could ask what she was talking about, she had pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you EVER talk to me that way again, Draco Malfoy! Do you hear me?"

"Oww, Hermione, I just came to your rescue. Don't I get some kind of reward?" Draco whined, rubbing his face where a red hand mark was beginning to form.

"Well, you're right, you did save me," Hermione considered, "so I guess you deserve this too."

Draco braced himself for another slap, but was surprised when he felt arms going around his neck. Her body was close to his, her warmth was addicting, her scent intoxicating. Tentatively, as if he were exploring a mine field, his arms wrapped around her, eventually holding her close as well.

Her lips were only inches from his ear, so no more than a whisper was needed for him to hear her words. "If you hadn't come, Draco, I would be dead by now. Thank you for coming, even after I said those horrible things to you. I… um…well, uh…"

Draco turned to face her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart. In her deep, beautiful eyes, he found all the acceptance he'd ever need. "Yes?" He encouraged her to keep going.

Hermione looked at him for a long time, drinking in his appearance, hoping she would never have to see him so close to death again. When he had been under attack, something unleashed in her, something close to terror. Suddenly all she wanted to do was save him, despite the words of hurt he had said time and time again. The thought that she might not ever see a mischievous gleam in those gorgeous, trademark pale blue eyes was enough to make the dementor's sorrow feel like nothing.

Draco could have sworn that she was on the brink of telling him something that was important, and so it made him all the more frustrated when that loving look that had entered her eyes was replaced with her normal appearance. He knew the moment had passed, as much as he didn't want to believe it.

"What… what I meant to say was… we should get you to Madame Pomfrey," she said, sitting up. "I'm sure she can help you, although I'm not sure what we would tell her. Where did those dementors come from, anyways?" Hermione asked, her usual suspicion entering her tone of voice again.

Draco sighed. "How am I supposed to know? You think that just because I'm evil or whatever I know about every little thing that goes wrong in this school."

Hermione laughed. "Because you always do! Everything that's happened you've known about, so why should this be any different?"

Draco tried to sit up, but it was quite an effort. "Well, for now can't I just get some medical attention? I almost died, remember?" He pointed out.

Hermione accused, "You're just changing the subject. But whatever, I guess your health does come first."

"Right, then." Draco said as Hermione stood up and began walking away. "What? You're not even going to help me?" Draco feigned hurt.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said reassuringly as she kept walking.

_Why was she so smart? Anyone else would've fallen for that, _Draco thought. Quickly, Draco stood up, and the two of them headed off to see Madame Pomfrey. Both of them filled with confusing ideas towards the other; both of them trying desperately to hide the thoughts of suspicion that were now screaming at them louder than ever before.

Both of them trying to hide feelings that they knew would ultimately destroy them if they let them show.


	6. Deadly Feelings

Well, here you have it! Chapter 6. Once again, thanks again for all the reviews, especially mhaj78, Aswen, and FreakyLongHairedGirl. You guys encourage me to write so much!! Hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 6- Deadly Feelings

"Draco, dear, what have you DONE to yourself?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed at the arrival of the two rather exhausted-looking children.

Draco rolled his eyes at the unnatural level of care of the woman. He hated being fussed over, especially now that he was almost a grown man.

Hermione answered for him. "He wandered out of the school and ran into a pack of dementors in the woods."

Draco tried not to notice the way he sounded like a stupid stray dog in Hermione's description. There was no way Pomfrey would buy that story, dementors didn't exactly wander around the woods for fun. She would see right through her lie, and realize that the dementors were much closer to her than she thought.

Much to Draco's relief, however, Madame Pomfrey did not see through her lie. "Oh, no, you mean they've come this close to the school? I don't know what You-Know-Who is planning, but at least we know that if they're so close already, we haven't much time before he strikes. We can gather our forces in preparation."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Draco only stood in stunned silence. Pomfrey had heard about the rumors? How could someone so isolated hear about them, and not him?

"Well, let's get you inside and taken care of. You look even paler than your usual self. Dementors can be nasty creatures, even to a boy as hardened as you."

Draco entered the room and sat down on the nearest bed, listening to the endless chatter of Madame Pomfrey. Hermione followed, keeping a close eye on him. He didn't know if she was watching him out of worry, or out of suspicion, but either way he was glad that she was there.

Madame Pomfrey hurriedly shoved a chocolate bar in Draco's hands, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Eat this while I find your medicine, you'll feel better."

She bustled about the room for a little while, but came up empty handed. Draco munched on the chocolate absently, watching her in her quest for his cure.

"Oh, dear, I seem to have run out! Oh, I'll have to go ask Professor Sprout if she has any mandrake root handy. You two stay here, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the room to her destination.

An empty silence followed in the absence of her chatter. Both of them were afraid to speak for fear of what might come out of their mouth. Hermione knew he was staging an uprising, she had seen the dementors herself. So why didn't she condemn him of it? Why didn't she threaten to tattle like she always did? Somehow the matter of uprisings and war didn't seem nearly as important as the person who was sitting before her, gazing up at her with eyes paler than a winter sky.

"I… I know that you lied to me." She said timidly, trying to find the right words to say.

Draco looked down dejectedly. For the first time in his life, he actually felt ashamed for something that he had done. It was an unusual feeling, he didn't think he would grow accustomed towards it anytime soon. It caused him to feel responsible for the hurt that he knew she was experiencing. The sadness and betrayal in her eyes was too much to bear. He hated to see her in pain, he hated to see her like this.

"I don't know how much of it was a lie, but… congratulations, Draco. You made a fool of me. I don't know if that was your intention or not, but that's what you did. I thought maybe by getting closer to you, I could either turn you over to our side or keep an eye on Voldemort's plans. I was wrong, though. All along, it wasn't me who was using you, you were the one using me. Just to unleash a horde of dementors on our school, just to test out your little plan for domination."

Bloody hell, she was so smart. She had seen through everything, just from the attack. Any other ditsy girl would have brushed that attack off as nothing, but not her. She knew better. And he loved her for it.

"But, if it was all a lie, why did you save me?" She asked.

Draco avoided the question. He didn't have an answer that would satisfy her, he didn't even know the answer himself. "Hermione, I know I lied to you before, but believe me when I say this: you need to get out of here." Hermione looked at him in surprise, waiting to hear the rest of his words. "I know you don't trust me, and I know you have good reason not to. I know you'll probably hate me for the rest of your life, but please, just trust me on this one account. Hogwarts is in danger, I don't know if it will happen today, or tomorrow, or next week. But no one will survive."

He saw a spark light in her eyes. This was it! This was the information that she was waiting to hear. But what if it was all a lie, just to get her into a trap? Hermione was anxious to go and tell Dumbledore all he had just said, and reveal the deadly plan about to unravel. However, she couldn't leave. As much as she hated to admit it, she hated even more the fact that she didn't want to leave Draco's side.

"I should tell Dumbledore," she started to say.

"No one can stop them, Hermione," Draco interrupted her, "they will destroy everything. The only way for you to survive is if you go far away."

"Why are you telling me this? You know I'll just go report everything. You know I won't run from a fight, not when people are in danger of dying." Hermione pointed out. Her courage burned in her eyes, making them shine beautifully in the light.

Draco sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I wanted to save you from the one thing I've been fighting you for this whole time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I feel bad for using you, Hermione. I truly do. When I saw you in danger, something was unleashed in me. I couldn't bear the thought of you hurt, for some reason, I… I would rather lay down my life than to see you harmed like that again. So please, please believe me when I say, you have to get out."

Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to find that gleam of deceit that he was so well known for, but it was nowhere to be found. She couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth, it was more likely that this was just another lie. However, she knew at this point that what she had been cautioned against for so long was finally happening. She was falling for him, and, against her better judgment, she trusted him.

Draco gently cupped her cheek in his right hand. "Not all of it was a lie, you know."

Hermione gazed into his eyes, and knew exactly what he meant.

While she was falling for him despite his own deceit, he had been falling for her despite his determination not to.

She took his hand in hers. "Draco, you know that I will always fight for my side. No matter what I feel… I cannot turn away now."

Draco answered, "As long as you know that I will always fight for mine. I will always be a follower of the Dark Side, I will always be evil, and nothing you can do will change that."

"I do understand, Draco," she answered. _That doesn't change how I feel about you_, she thought to herself. "When we leave here, we're enemies again, until this war is over."

Draco sighed, "I know, I know. We might not make it out alive."

Hermione looked away, to hide tears that were dangerously close to brimming over. "I don't want to have to fight you, Draco."

Draco framed her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. He took a deep breath, inhaling slowly, and said, "Hermione, I know I've lied to you a lot. I know that you can't trust a word that I've said. But there is one thing that is true, and always will be."

Ignoring her startled response, he pulled her down into a kiss. He buried his hands in her bushy hair, trying to cling to her in what might be their last moment together. He pulled her on top of him, desperate to be as close to her as possible. She was the only good thing in his world, the only pure existence he had ever touched. No harm would ever come to her, not if he could save her.

Hermione clung to him, grasping his shoulders and wringing her hands through his hair like he was her only salvation. She wanted him with her, always, even if he was fighting for the enemy. She loved him, and she didn't want to fight it anymore.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Draco held Hermione close, and whispered to her quietly. "Nobody knows what will happen in this battle, but I swear to you I will slit a thousand throats before I let any harm come to you." Even as he made the promise he didn't know how he was going to keep it and still appear to fight for Voldemort, but he didn't care. Suddenly his allegiance to Voldemort didn't seem so important anymore.

Hermione replied quietly, "You know I have to tell Dumbledore. This doesn't change anything."

"I know." Draco replied, accepting the fate that he knew was coming. He could face it bravely now, knowing now how Hermione truly felt.

Hermione rose and began to exit the infirmary, heading to confront Dumbledore about her findings, betraying her true love for the last time.

XXXXXXXX

Snape was worried about Draco. Ever since the boy had stormed out of his classroom in hopes of finding Granger, an expression that held nothing but worry for her written all over his face, Snape had been uneasy. Something about the way that Draco was so ready to rush to her rescue, something about the way that he looked at her when he spoke to her, something about the ungodly amount of pain that entered his face as he saw what an effect on her his words truly had…

Something about it seemed so wrong, so far from the plan.

Draco Malfoy was falling for Hermione Granger. The entire plan would be ruined, if Draco let his lies become truth.

Snape sighed. He had to talk to Lord Voldemort about this. Lord Voldemort always knew what to do in situations like these, he never became worried about his children the way Snape worried.

Snape strode over to the fireplace, tossing a handful of powder into the fiercely burning fire. Within seconds, Lord Voldemort's voice rang out, and yet his face was nowhere to be seen in the eerie fire. The only thing that could be seen was the bright red blaze.

"Severus, this had better be important. You know what precious little time I have." The sinister voice filled the room, not only with its sound but with the sheer magnitude of its presence.

"Yes, my lord, I'm sorry, but it is very important. It has to do with the plan." Snape said in a trembling voice, fearing the wrath of his master at his own words.

"What has gone wrong with the plan? The plan is flawless. How did you manage to screw it up, Severus?" The fire blazed dangerously bright.

"It's the boy, master. I think… I might be wrong, but… I think he has fallen for her. I think he loves her." Severus offered. He couldn't help feeling as he said the words that he was somehow betraying Draco, putting the boy into danger.

The fire grew very dim, and Snape wasn't sure if Voldemort was even present anymore. Perhaps he had pressing matters elsewhere, and didn't bother to inform Snape. However, within a few moments, the fire blazed again and Voldemort's wrath spilled into the room.

"I commanded you specifically to not let this happen! What were you thinking, Severus?" The flames licked the edges of the fireplace, coming dangerously close to Snape.

"I warned the boy, I did! But it seems that, against his better judgment, he truly has fallen for her."

Unbeknownst to Snape, Draco slipped in the potions classroom, afraid that he had invaded his professor's privacy but dangerously curious nonetheless. He had become dreadfully bored in that infirmary, with nothing to do but wait for Madame Pomfrey to come back. She had told him to stay put, but he was never one to follow rules.

Draco watched very carefully, observing the interaction between Snape and Voldemort. Snape seemed terrified, and made no effort to hide it like he usually did. The fire burned with a red angrier than a bloody sunset on the eve of an epic war. The circumstances did not look good. They were obviously discussing parts of the plan, parts that had been hidden before. It seemed that there was something to this plan that no one had told him, some horrible dark secret kept from him.

"So, the boy has gone to the other side." Voldemort observed with an emotionless voice. Draco marveled at the fact that Voldemort could put no pressure whatsoever into his words and yet they still managed to weigh down the entire room with their magnitude.

"Well, I wouldn't say he has gone to the other side, lord. He is simply… having doubts. Please, don't treat him as you have treated the others who have left our cause."

Draco immediately thought of the thousands before who had abandoned Voldemort when he was weak. He saw their tortured bodies, corpses left to rot where they fell. He cringed at the thought that perhaps Voldemort would come after even the most sinister of purebloods, his hope for the future, the one who would one day follow in his footsteps.

Surely Voldemort wouldn't throw such a thing away over this.

Voldemort sighed, although there was no sense of relaxation in its sound. "No, Severus. Draco has betrayed us, he has betrayed us all, and gone over to the other side with them."

Draco was tempted to defend himself, however, that would give away his hiding spot. His emotions screamed at him to say something, though, reassure them that he would never turn his loyalties from them. He couldn't imagine a life with Potter and Weasel, fighting for good, always defending the right. There was no fun in that, and he knew it. Hermione accepted him the way he was, then why should he change?

"At least he is loyal to something." Voldemort's comment weighed much heavier on Draco than the few harmless words normally would have.

Draco's heart seemed to stop in his chest. He had heard those words before, and although it was from a different voice, the tone and the attitude of the speaker held the same hopelessness. Something was dreadfully wrong about this feeling of foreboding. He felt like he was on the verge of discovering something important, something so horribly important. He should be able to interpret its meaning, but it kept slipping his mind before he truly understood anything.

Suddenly, he knew.

The awkward liquid on Dumbledore's desk…

There was no doubt left in his mind now.

Hermione was in danger.

She was currently on her way to see someone who had said the exact same thing that just came out of Voldemort's mouth.

Without waiting a second longer, Draco stormed out of the classroom and sprinted towards Dumbledore's office, terrified of what he might find there but determined to face it nonetheless.


	7. Truth Revealed

Hello one and all!! I now have over 1000 hits, yay!! I don't know if that's good or not, but it sure sounds good. Here we go with chapter 7. The plot's about to start going crazy, so prepare yourselves!! Lots of action and good stuff coming up. Special thanks again to Aswen and mhaj78, my faithful reviewers!! You guys are great, thanks so much for the encouraging words.

Chapter 7-Truth Revealed

Draco stormed into Dumbledore's office, avoiding the gazes of shock from both the headmaster and Hermione. Soon, however, the look of surprise on Hermione's face was replaced with happiness. She tried to hide it, but she was secretly glad that Draco was here, although it would prove to be a bit difficult for her while she finished her report.

However, Hermione took a good look at Draco's usually composed face. Anger burned in his eyes, much fiercer than she had ever seen before. His hands clenched into fists, as if ready for an attack. He snarled at the Headmaster, accusing him of some heinous crime that no one was even truly sure of.

"You!" Draco accused as he pointed a finger at Dumbledore. "What have you done with the headmaster?"

Hermione whirled around to face him. "What's wrong with you, Draco? Dumbledore is the headmaster. Who do you think is sitting in that chair?"

Draco locked his eyes with hers and managed to calm down a little at the sight of her beautiful brown orbs. "I don't know, Hermione, but he's not who we think he is. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Hermione turned to face Dumbledore, starting to get aggravated with the ridiculousness of the situation. Draco had said some odd things before, but nothing like this. He had lost his mind this time, surely.

"Well, headmaster, who are you?" Hermione asked, her tone revealing that she was only asking the question to appease Draco's doubts.

She knew that there was nothing to worry about.

Dumbledore's blue eyes met hers in their usual emotionless stare. He had not said a word to defend himself since the exchange began. As his silence continued, Hermione's firm resolve wavered just a little.

"Well?" Draco pressured, losing his patience.

Dumbledore smirked, a sign that was uncharacteristic of the serious headmaster. He began to reach for his goblet of potion that he had been drinking so much lately, and then thought better of it, setting the drink back down again. He had not spoken the entire time, but as his eyes locked with theirs and they saw the color of red flames overtaking the blue, no words were required.

Draco gasped, shock evident on his face. "You were hiding here this entire time. Why? What does this place have that you don't already own?"

A deep, sinister voice answered. "You fail to remember, Draco, Hogwarts was once my home as well. The students here will believe anything their teachers tell them, never checking the facts for themselves, following blindly something that might very well lead to their deaths. Dumbledore could so easily brainwash them against me, and eventually create an entire army. This had to be avoided at all costs, so I took over. Now they all follow me, as blindly as they followed their so-called beloved headmaster, not even noticing the difference."

Hermione instinctively got behind Draco, her feeling of security long left her. She didn't know who this person was, but feelings of the worst foreboding were all around her now. She laced her fingers through his, desperately needing something to hold onto as her world crashed around her. She needed to know that not all things were false, not everyone would deceive her.

Not everything was a lie.

His fingers were cold, but strong as they held hers.

It was the only strength she had now.

The imposter stood up, and turned his back on them. That horrible voice rang out again, causing Hermione to cringe at the unusual amount of evil in it. "Now you will see who I truly am. Now you will see what you have been so blindly following."

Clothes and colors blended together, long silver hair slowly drifted away to become a bald head. Black was suddenly drowning this person, making their pale skin look even paler. His back straightened as the burden of old age was replaced with the sinister power of evil that has cheated death. He stretched his crooked, deathly arms, and there was no doubt in either of their minds who this person was.

"Voldemort," Hermione whispered.

Voldemort turned and looked at her as if he was just now seeing her. "You always were the bookworm, weren't you? The one with the brains. It's too bad your intelligence couldn't solve this problem, isn't it? Now the entire school will be attacked and it will be your fault. Despite your genius, you weren't able to spot the plan and stop it. How does that make you feel?"

Hermione faltered a little bit, his words having a deeper effect on her than she thought they would. She shrunk back a little more behind Draco, but still kept him in her line of vision.

Draco spoke up rather boldly, "She's not a part of this and you know it. Leave her out of it. You did this to watch me, not her."

Voldemort looked over him approvingly. "Very good, Draco. Observative, aren't you? I had to watch you, what with you being the heir to my legacy. I had to make sure there was absolutely no doubt in your mind about what path you would take, no chance for you to go over to the other side. So I told her to watch you, and she agreed, thinking I was her beloved headmaster. And now you say that you will do anything to protect her, even kill a thousand of my men? How can I trust you now?"

Draco argued back, "I stand by my promise. I'm through lying to her for your sake. I don't need your approval to take the legacy that was destined for me since birth. I will take it from you with or without your consent. The people will follow me when you are gone."

"When I'm gone?" Voldemort mocked his words. "Draco, you seem to fail to realize who you are dealing with. I will never be 'gone'. No matter how much you would like to think that you have seen the last of me, that feeling of dread will never leave you. Nothing can take it away, not even that little Mudblood for whom you have sacrificed everything."

In a flash Voldemort was beside Draco, and had Hermione in his grasp. "You!" He addressed her angrily. "You are the reason he has fallen astray! You are responsible for the ruin of my kingdom's future. You are the one who will pay."

"I am not afraid of you." Hermione said defiantly, and spit into his face.

Voldemort threw her against the wall closest to the door, she hit the floor with a loud thud. He hastily wiped her spit away from his face, disgusted that a lowlife such as her could have the nerve to treat one as perfect as he this way. There would be punishment for this. Oh yes, there would be much punishment.

"Lucius! Get her out of my sight! You know where to go." Voldemort commanded.

"Lucius? What?" Draco asked, stunned. He frantically looked around for a sign of his cursed father, but none could be found.

Draco tried to rush to her side before the shadow abducted her, but he was too late. Before he could even blink an eye, she was gone from his sight, leaving his hammering heart as the only evidence that she had ever been there.

"Well, Draco, was it worth it?" Voldemort asked from behind him, his words carrying an immense weight.

Draco answered, not looking at him, "I would do the same thing if given another chance. I love her."

Voldemort cringed, almost as if such pure passion for another individual dealt him a physical blow. "Ah, do not speak to me about disgusting things such as love. You do not know what love is, Draco Malfoy. You will never know. It will be best to just forget her."

"Where is she?" Draco asked, ignoring his words.

"The only place where any non-pureblood is dealt with. You know it well, I'm sure." Voldemort said, enjoying the weight that his words carried.

"He wouldn't…" Draco trailed off, trying not to imagine the horrible things that would happen to Hermione in that god-forsaken place.

"He knew that you would not follow." Voldemort said simply, daring him to go and prove him wrong. "He wanted you to have no distractions in your quest to become the Dark Lord."

"I must save her." Draco said simply, ignoring his words of becoming the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked shocked. "You would give up the most powerful position in the world for the sake of a mudblood? You would throw it all away?"

Draco looked him in the eye, surprising him with the amount of strength he saw there.

"I made a promise."

He started to leave, but then turned back to face Voldemort one more time. "I will be back to claim my position. Don't go anywhere."

With that, he walked out the door, determined to save the one girl who meant everything to him.

XXXXXXXX

Draco stormed through the castle, ignoring startled glances of students. The hallways that were once so familiar to him seemed like a jail, just something that was keeping him away from Hermione. He shoved past surprised students, refusing to let any of them slow him down, knowing that every second could mean life or death.

He took a corner too fast and collided with a shock of long, red hair. His wand flew out of his robes, landing a few feet away from his hand. The girl's papers flew about the hallway like confetti, but there was nothing celebratory about it.

"Ow!" The girl protested.

Draco swore under his breath, he had to get his wand and get out.

"Draco?" The girl asked, breaking through his frantic thoughts. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"No time, no time," Draco muttered like a madman. He spotted his wand, lunged for it like it was his last lifeline, and was on his feet and out of her sight before she could make anything of the encounter.

"Ginny, are you alright? What happened?" Harry asked as he appeared by her side from the throng of students.

"Malfoy just took me out like a bludger! He sure seemed panicked about something." Ginny stated, gathering up the papers that were scattered about.

"Probably just some Death Eater meeting," Harry muttered. Despite Draco's attempts to be on good terms with him, a week of politeness didn't make up for years of sin.

"No, he looked scared, like he was about to lose something he cared about." Ginny's eyes grew wide for a moment, as if realization had dawned upon her. She tried to cover it up, but Harry knew her too well.

"What? What do you know?" Harry prompted.

Ginny shook her head, convinced that such an atrocious act couldn't possibly happen in any place other than her worst nightmares. "Nothing, Harry, nothing." She said quietly, trying to convince herself that her own words were true.

"Things sure have been strange lately. Draco in the infirmary from a dementor attack, Hermione in the infirmary from an "accident", Dumbledore barely showing his face, even to me… it makes me think that something is going on." Harry thought absently.

"Well, maybe we should talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure you'll feel better once you realize that nothing is wrong." Ginny offered. Even as she said the words, she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

She knew something was wrong.

But she would never admit it.

"You're probably right. I just can't shake this feeling. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what's going on." Harry offered, also trying to sound certain to make Ginny feel safer.

They proceeded to Dumbledore's office, their thoughts blurred, neither one of them knowing what to expect.

All too soon, the entrance loomed before them.

Harry turned and locked his eyes with hers, and she didn't like the look she saw there.

"I want you to stay here." Harry commanded.

"What? Why?" Ginny argued.

"Because if it's something terribly serious, which I hope it's not, then Dumbledore will want to speak to me alone. You understand, right?" Harry asked, trying to not treat her like a child although he knew she would take it that way anyways.

Ginny lowered her voice, glancing at the entrance. "Harry, I don't have a good feeling about this. Maybe… maybe you shouldn't go in alone."

Harry looked confused and surprised. "Why? It's only Dumbledore."

Ginny laughed weakly, although it wasn't very convincing. "Right, you're right. You're always right. I'm just being paranoid. You're telling me everything later, right?" She asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course, of course."

Before Ginny could stop herself, she blurted out, "Promise me you'll come back."

Harry asked, "Ginny, what is wrong? You're not normally like this. What is going on?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. Just please, promise me. I need to be sure."

Harry complied, "Alright, I promise. I'll be back, don't worry. You haven't seen the last of Harry Potter!"

A brave smile spread across her face at his words as he stepped into the entrance, muttering the password on his way.

Ginny watched him until she could see no more of him.

Harry knocked on the big, wooden doors. "Professor Dumbledore, do you have a moment?" He asked through the closed doors.

No response came, but the doors swung open. Harry stepped into the office with a little bit of uneasiness. He couldn't see the Headmaster, all he could see was the back of the chair that he usually sat in. That was strange, he thought, Dumbledore never turned his back on students.

"Harry Potter," a sinister voice called out.

A deathly cold chill ran down Harry's spine.

"At last you have come."

Fiery red eyes met his, and all the breath escaped his lungs.


	8. The Battle Begins

Hello all!! I received a notice that some of my plot was kind of confusing, and decided to clear up a few foggy points. One question was why, if Voldemort was really Dumbledore, would he get Hermione to watch Draco? Well, since Draco is the next in line to Voldie's throne, he wanted to be absolutely sure that there was no chance of him turning to the light side. He used Hermione, by "forcing" Draco to love her, to try and see if Hermione could turn him over to the good side. If she could, then Draco would no longer be the heir. He just wanted to check his loyalties. Another question was why Voldemort would want Draco to "love" Hermione, and that was because of her connection to Harry. If Hermione "loved" Draco, she would follow him anywhere, even into trouble. They could put her in a deadly situation and Harry would come running into their trap.

Hmm…. But will it all work out that way?? Suspense!!!!

Well! Hope that cleared up some confusion. Thanks as always for the reviews.

Try to spot the "Wicked" reference in Chapter 8!! Imaginary cookies if you can!!

Chapter 8-The Battle Begins

Draco stood before the cursed house, every breath taking a great deal of effort. It was the house he and his brother had grown up in, the house where he learned the good and bad of life, and the house that had been neglected ever since that fateful day.

It was the house where he first truly knew what it felt like to be alone.

He hated it. As much as he wanted to see it burn, he clung to it desperately the way he clung to the shreds of his memories. He wanted to let go, but seeing it now, so real and so close, he just couldn't forget the sorrow felt within its deadly walls. He couldn't forget the first time he felt like a human being, just like he couldn't forget the first time he became a deadly killer.

There was so much that had dwelt in that house, but the person in there now was far more important than any of them.

Pushing his doubts and fears aside, Draco strode through the front doors, following the haunted screams that tormented his soul directly down to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny couldn't stop pacing. Harry had told her to wait outside, but she was never good at waiting for others. To take her mind off of it, she decided to go and find Hermione. She could always pass the time easily with her.

Ginny strode through the halls, wondering what sort of place Hermione would be haunting tonight. Most likely the dining hall, it was dinnertime, after all.

However, she entered the Great Hall, and still could not spot the trademark bushy hair that belonged to Hermione. She did, however, find a shock of red hair that matched her own, belonging to a boy who was sitting alone.

_Hermione's not with Ron? That's strange,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe he knows something about where she is._

"Oh, hey, Ginny. You have GOT to try this pumpkin pie, it is absolutely amazing!!" Ron said with a full mouth. He apparently didn't have a care in the world.

"No, thanks, Ron. I'm actually looking for Hermione. You haven't seen her, have you?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, not lately. She's been spending a lot of time with Malfoy. She's probably with him now." He said with obvious disgust on his face.

Suddenly, Ginny's mind flashed back to the terrorized Draco that she had encountered not one hour ago. She knew when she looked into his eyes that something was terribly wrong, she just didn't make the connection.

She's probably with him now…

Her heart jumped into her throat.

She needed to find Hermione.

Without bothering to give Ron an explanation, she darted off towards all of Hermione's favorite places, praying that she would find her there.

If she could not find her anywhere, then she would wait no longer.

She would tell Harry and Dumbledore, no matter what she was interrupting.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was at a complete loss. Dumbledore had vanished, replaced by the heart of his worst nightmare. All his feelings of security fled him, to be replaced by a terrible, sudden feeling of dread. He was alone with the Dark Lord, finally fighting him after all these years.

Fighting, it seemed, to the death.

"What have you done with Dumbledore?" Harry accused, trying to keep his voice steady to hide his growing fear.

Voldemort laughed at him. "You need not worry about that fool of a Headmaster anymore, Potter. He will not be coming back from where he is now."

"Is he in Azkaban? The Forbidden Forest? Godric's Hollow? I don't understand. Where is he?" He asked desperately.

"That is not for you to worry about. It is time you faced me without the aid of that disgustingly perceptive bastard." Voldemort spoke, smirking at the confused expression that covered Harry's face at his words.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, Potter. You have caused me much turmoil ever since my return, for which I have paid dearly. But no more of that… now you are alone. Now that you must face your worst fear, where are your friends? They have left you. You are as alone as you were the night that I killed your parents, the night when I took from you your very existence. And now I have come back to finish the deed." Voldemort raised his wand, Harry raised his, willing his hand not to shake.

Although all of his thoughts should have been concentrating on the battle, Harry couldn't help thinking about Ginny. She was waiting outside for him, trusting fully that he would come back to her. Despite whatever danger she had felt looming in this ominous office, she had faith that Harry would overcome it.

He couldn't bear to let her down.

He would come out of this alive, no matter what it cost him.

"Nobody in the world, no wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!!" Harry argued bravely, his courage mounting.

Voldemort scowled angrily at him, his eyes burning with fury inside. He shot a sectumsempra spell at him, hoping to hit him square in the chest, but Harry's seeker reflexes were quicker than he thought. Harry dodged out of the way, and the spell hit an unlucky victim in a portrait. Harry heard a few shrieks from terrified portraits behind him, but he didn't allow himself to be distracted. It took all his energy simply to avoid attacks, he knew that he would have to wait a long time before even attempting an offensive spell.

"Deprimo!" Voldemort shouted as a band of golden light emitted from his wand. Harry dove out of the way, leaving a gaping hole in place of Dumbledore's wall. Ruins fell in large chunks on the floor, splintering as they hit. Dust emitted from the broken stones, giving the room a smoky appearance.

"Confringo!" Voldemort shouted out another spell, and Harry quickly stood and escaped it. The place where he had been laying only moments ago burst into flame, growing treacherously high. Harry's heart sank, even if he did make it out of this alive, Dumbledore's office at least would be damaged greatly.

Harry sprinted over to Fawkes, the bird was absolutely terrified of the battle. He flew around the room panicked, not knowing what to do to help.

"Get Dumbledore! Go!" Harry said quickly. It was all he could say before another curse came flying at him from Voldemort.

Fawkes flew out of the room quickly, going through the hole that Voldemort had blasted with his deprimo charm. Harry could only pray as he sprinted around the room, diving deftly each and every spell Voldemort sent his way, that Fawkes would find Dumbledore in time.

"No! What have you done, you wretched child?" Voldemort spat. Harry took the opportunity to hit him with a spell.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand. It was his best bet, other than the killing curse, that Voldemort would be in extreme pain.

Voldemort barely flinched.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. Surely Voldemort could be harmed by the deadliest spells in the book, couldn't he? If even Voldemort was immune to such things as pain, then this fight was going to be more complicated than Harry thought.

Voldemort laughed, the joy that usually encompassing laughter replaced by malice and evil. "You didn't think that a simple spell would be able to bring me down, did you?"

Harry's heart sunk. What did this mean? Was Voldemort invincible?

Harry shot an expelliarmus spell at Voldemort. Voldemort didn't even try to dodge it, the spell hit him straight on. Harry's heart lightened, maybe he had a chance after all!

But as Harry watched, he realized that the spell had no effect. It was simply absorbed into an orange haze, and harmlessly disappeared.

"I am too strong to be brought down by mere spells and incantations! I am everything evil that exists, it will take much more than words to take me down."

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Harry dived to the floor to avoid another curse. _Voldemort must have some power that can't be brought down by normal means… he has reinforced himself so that I can't beat him straight out._

Voldemort cackled. "You can never beat me while you are alone, Potter. Never. As long as no one is willing to die for you, your wand and magic will not be enough."

Harry continued running, diving like a madman while trying not to think about the true meaning of Voldemort's words.

XXXXXXX

Ginny frantically ran through the school, looking for any sign of trademark bushy hair and big, brown eyes. She ran through endless staircases, ignoring her aching legs as they struggled against such labor. However, her pounding heartbeat had nothing to do with the physical exertion she was placing upon herself. Hermione was in danger, she knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Ginny continued searching the school, hoping that if she kept going for just a little while longer she would see that Hermione was safe. If she kept going just a little while longer and was successful, it would mean that all of her feelings of dread were nothing to worry about.

It would mean that her current feeling of overwhelming despair was nothing more than a dream.

XXXXXXXX

As a red-haired girl stormed Hogwarts in search of her friend, Draco descended stairs, following the screams of the one that he loved, each step bringing him closer to his worst nightmare.

Each step brought back memories, each turn was a flashback of his old life. The musty smell that he had seemingly forgotten overwhelmed him now, yanking him out of his current life and back to the terror of the old. Each footstep leading back to that fateful place assaulted him with memories of his brother, each one more real than the last.

Her screams were growing louder, only adding to the agony that Draco already felt. She was in pain, terrified, unsure of what would happen next.

And it was his fault.

He would do whatever it took to save her, even if it meant slaying his own father.

Draco rounded the last corner, her screams now all he could hear. He descended the last step, and entered the dungeon where his brother's life had ended.

Hermione was laying on the floor, cringing from what Draco immediately recognized as the cruciatus curse. Lucius stood above her, only a few feet away from Draco, administering the curse with a heartless stance.

This scene was all too familiar to Draco. Hermione was his brother, and Lucius was the exact same as he was so many years ago. The screaming, the dank of the dungeons, the bloodstains on the wall… nothing had changed. The heart-wrenching agony of the final death blow…

Lucius raised his wand to attack again. Draco saw the curse coming, saw it headed her way. There was not enough time for a counter curse, only enough time to act.

Draco dove in front of her, and pain exploded in every part of his body. He was met with her astonished brown eyes as he fell forward, seeking embrace in her perfect arms from his searing pain.

"Draco! …It.. hurts." Hermione started to say.

"Get out of here. This isn't your fight." Draco answered before she could say anything, bravely fighting the pain that was taking over him.

"Draco… he'll kill you… can't leave you." Hermione argued, fighting her pain.

"Hermione… d-don't… don't argue with me, just this once." Draco said, much more gently this time, his face still contorted with pain.

"No, I won't leave you." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione, I'm not brave like you!" Draco said, suddenly sensitive, biting back his pain. "You spat in Lord Voldemort's face. Even now, you're refusing to leave me, although you might die. I'm… I'm not like that. Right now, I'm terrified. I'm scared of dying, but I'm more scared for you. Please, just this once… let me protect you."

Hermione sobbed and held him closer. Before she had a chance to answer, however, Lucius interrupted their moment.

"Draco, I raised you better than that. Dying for something worthless is a disgrace to our name! What are you thinking?"

Draco stood, despite the pain, and turned to face the menace that was his father.

"I'm not dying for something worthless. I'm living and fighting for the love of my life, no matter how many times death tries to claim me."

Hermione shakily stood up behind him, clutching the wall for support, refusing to show her weakness to Lucius Malfoy anymore.

Lucius scowled. "Draco, I taught you better than that. I taught you to preserve yourself and yourself only. Fighting for this will only hurt you in your quest to become the Dark Lord. Is that what you want, Draco? Do you want to give up that position for her sake?"

Draco answered through clenched teeth, "I will give up nothing."

Quicker than a flash, Lucius spun Draco around and put his wand against his temple. All of the life seemed to leave Draco, he knew that in this position he was no match against his father. However, while his father was preoccupied with him, Hermione could escape. Hermione could save herself.

"Go! Escape, while you can!" Draco shouted, his pleas cut short by Lucius jabbing his wand sharply to his temple.

"You cannot have everything, Draco! You must make a choice." Lucius' voice said unwaveringly, his tone all too familiar to Draco.

He had heard those words before.

"You must eliminate whatever gets in your way."

He couldn't mean… he couldn't…

"Take out your wand, Draco." Draco obeyed, hardly knowing what to think anymore. He held it at his side, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"My, my, doesn't this look familiar? I seem to recall a similar incident happening in this exact place not so long ago, don't you, Draco?" Lucius taunted.

Draco saw the fear enter Hermione's eyes as she put the pieces together. She glanced around her frantically, as if she was beginning to see this place for the first time. Finally, her gaze rested on his eyes, realizing what Draco would be required to do.

"If you want to raise to the throne that you have been striving for since birth, you must show me how badly you want it. You must prove your loyalties in one undeniable act. If you do not, I can assure you that you will not live to see Lord Voldemort's disappointment."

Draco stiffened as his father whispered the words, the most sinister betrayal a father could ever administer to his own son.

"Kill her, or die."


	9. The Decision

Hello all my faithful readers!! Here's chapter 9, read to your heart's content! Thanks to Aswen and mhaj78 for being the coolest reviewers ever!!

Chapter 9- The Decision

Ginny had run so far that she was in a part of Hogwarts she barely recognized. In her desperate search for Hermione she had gone not only to Hermione's favorite haunts, but to every other accessible part of the castle as well. She skid to a stop, realizing that this was the end of the road.

A great, giant wooden door stood before her. The air around her seemed to grow cold with fear, the ground beneath her seemed to freeze under her tender footsteps. Sorrow overcame her, multiplied by Hermione's absence. Perhaps, just beyond those doors, perhaps she was there.

If she only went a little farther…

She opened up the great wooden doors, and darkness swarmed out to meet her, engulfing her in a black ocean.

XXXXXXXXX

Thousands of miles away while a girl was overcome with sadness, an old, confused Headmaster was hastily beckoned out of his cell.

"Dementors everywhere! All of a sudden they just started attacking!" The guard hastily chattered in a panic. "If you help us fight them off, we'll consider letting you out early." He added.

The man moved with speed unusual for one so old as he. He needed no prompting, he went directly to the scene, following the growing sense of dread in his heart. Hollow eyes watched him as he went, begging him to save these delinquents from their evil fate.

Dumbledore flung open the door, strode outside, and began his exorcism.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What? What do you mean spells won't hurt you?" Harry shouted furiously as he dodged another curse. The curse missed him and demolished yet another area of Dumbledore's office.

"Exactly what I said, boy. I am as close to invincible as it gets. Your spells will do nothing, you might as well give up and go down easily. Crucio!!" He shouted as Harry dodged yet another unforgivable curse.

"I will never go down without a fight, Voldemort." Harry replied, gaining confidence despite the dire circumstances.

"And why is that?" Voldemort asked with a bored tone of voice.

"I made a promise to someone I love, which is something you will never understand." Harry answered.

Voldemort faltered for the slightest fraction of a moment, but it was enough for Harry. Harry darted dangerously close to Voldemort, taking a great risk by getting so near to his enemy but taking the chance nonetheless. He leaped over the desk that was now in ruins, and flew to the spot where Godric Gryffindor's sword was hanging reverently on the wall. Miraculously, this area of the room hadn't been hit by a curse yet.

Voldemort instantly recognized what he was doing. "Crucio!" He shouted.

Harry knew he had to make a choice. He could dodge the attack and not get the sword, or he could reach for the sword and obtain it but take the curse full on. He only had a split second to decide, only one moment to determine his fate.

He reached for the sword.

As the cool metal met his fingertips, pain exploded in his back, reaching every area of his body in seconds. It flowed through him with every breath, crushing him from the inside out. He gripped the sword for dear life, clenching his teeth against the pain, willing himself to fight on, fight for the promise that he made…

But the pain was just so strong.

"Not so strong now, are you, Harry Potter?" Voldemort taunted. "Without the strength of your meddling friends and ridiculous parents, you are nothing. 'The Boy Who Lived' is reduced to this, a boy crushed in ruin from one simple unforgivable. How pathetic."

Harry could feel his malignant words bringing him down, encouraging the dominant thought to just give up. It was so painful, how could he fight like this?

Harry sighed. He had to fight, he knew it. This was Voldemort, the man-no, man was too kind a word-the demon who had slaughtered his parents, ripping away from him the life he would have treasured. If Voldemort prevailed, everything that he loved-Hogwarts, his friends…Ginny…-everything would be destroyed. No, Harry had to fight through the pain. He had to find a way, for the sake of everyone who had ever believed in him.

Harry shakily got to his feet, using the wall for support. He gripped the sword with ferocity, and his eyes burned with rage for those who would never be avenged. Tonight, their murderer would be brought down, a death long overdue.

"Crucio!" Voldemort launched another spell at Harry. Harry, too weak to dodge out of the way, took it full force again. He grit his teeth against the pain, desperately trying to think about nothing but the duty before him. He agonizingly moved one foot forward, then the other, slowly making progress, despite the gut-wrenching pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort hissed, a hint of panic in his voice.

Harry did not have the strength to answer. All his strength was focused on the task at hand. It would take everything he could muster.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort shouted, and Harry hit the floor to avoid the attack. It soared over his head, barely missing him. He knew he didn't have much time before Voldemort used the killing curse, making quick work of him. He was just playing with him now, this was only a game. He didn't see Harry as a true threat.

That was his one great mistake.

Harry mustered all of the strength he had within him, and launched himself off of the ground towards Voldemort. Before Voldemort had a chance to react, Harry took the legendary sword of Godric Gryffindor in both hands, the steel glinting in the blood red fire, ready to kill, aimed towards the heart.

Harry stabbed him full-on, and his world exploded.

XXXXXXXXX

Ron was peacefully enjoying his second piece of pumpkin pie when everything went wrong all at once.

An enormous bang erupted from the Headmaster's office. It was much, much too loud to be a mere accident by an inexperienced wizard. Startled heads glanced in the direction of the sound, and the very walls seemed to shake with the magnitude of the noise.

As soon as the initial shock wore off, the real terror appeared.

Dementors swarmed in from all angles, taking all the students by surprise and creating mass panic. Younger students ran in all directions, helpless against the unrelenting sorrow of the dementors. Ron quelled the tempting urge to panic, and tried to think of his happiest memory, summoning his patronus for their protection.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted, mouth still full of pumpkin pie.

His patronus shot forth, trying desperately to defend everyone in the room. A few other advanced students were following Ron's lead, their own patronuses adding their silver gleam to the world of darkness. In the corner of the great hall he could see Fred and George throwing various products, shielding the students from the dementor's view.

"Get out! Hurry! While they can't see you!" George shouted, his voice muffled through all the commotion.

Despite all the confusion, everyone was able to safely get out of the room. The dementors were trapped inside the Great Hall, out of the reach of the students.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief, and then he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"You didn't honestly think a plan devised by Lord Voldemort would be so easily overtaken, did you?" It was the voice of a female, fierce enough to spear daggers through the toughtest of flesh.

"Bellatrix," Neville spat furiously under his breath.

A crowd of death eaters surrounded the students on both sides. They immediately recognized that there was no way out for them.

The Death Eaters outnumbered them many times.

There was no escape.

XXXXXXXX

The last dementor fell from the wrath of the old man's wand, and the prison was at peace again.

Or, at least, as much as a deadly prison such as Azkaban could ever be at peace.

"Spectacular show, I must admit." The guard said as he snatched Dumbledore's wand away before he could resist. "But now, I'm afraid, it's back to your old cell!" He admitted much too cheerfully.

"You lied to me." Dumbledore admitted defeat.

"Yes. Now get back into your cell before I have to call real security." The guard urged impatiently.

Dumbledore was about to submit quietly when he saw a glint of red in the distance. It was growing larger every minute, flying through the sky, soaring at an unearthly speed. A grin spread across his face.

"Accio wand," Dumbledore said quickly. The wand flew out of the guard's hand into Dumbledore's.

"What.. Why, you!" The guard angrily strode forward, determined to get his prisoner back into his cell.

However, by the time he got to the spot where Dumbledore had been standing only moments before, there was no one to be found. He glanced towards the distance, and saw a red shape flying victoriously away, carrying in its talons a figure flying easily in the breeze.

XXXXXXXX

"Kill her," Lucius commanded.

"Get out, Hermione-" Draco said weakly.

"You try my patience, boy!" Lucius said roughly as he tightened his grip, his wand all too threatening.

Draco locked eyes with Hermione, begging her to leave, save herself, get herself out of this horrible mess. None of this was her fight, she didn't deserve this. However, when he looked into her tormented eyes, he saw not fear, but determination. She would never leave him, no matter how dire the situation got. Even now she had a plan, even now she would stand by him, after all he had put her through.

If they both managed to live through this, Draco knew he would never leave her side.

He would never betray her, no matter what the cost.

"Accio wand!" Hermione bellowed. In a flash, Lucius' wand flew from his hand into hers.

"What!? How did you- a mere mudblood can't perform that spell-" Lucius stammered confusedly.

Draco and Hermione both turned on him, their wands pointed threateningly at his chest. Both of their eyes gleamed with madness, prepared to administer the death curse for the pain that Lucius had put them through.

"Draco… please…" Lucius said pathetically, attempting to redeem himself.

"It's too late, father." Draco said, cutting him off.

"I was never the father I should have been, Draco. You deserved so much better. Your mother and I… we were wrong about your brother. We never admitted it to you, but… there is no excuse for what we did. We're terribly sorry."

Draco's wand faltered for just a moment. He had waited so long to hear these words, and yet all the words were just more lies pouring from his father's lips. He knew this, and yet it was still so hard to do what he had been so determined to do only moments ago.

"You died that day, I saw it in your eyes. I'm sorry, Draco. The day I took him from you, I killed you as well. I did not mean for that to happen. You were never the same. I'm so, so sorry. Please, Draco… give me a second chance."

Draco's wand faltered more, pointing at the floor now. He was desperate to feel loved by his father, to have a moment like this that other children took for granted. He had wanted this for so, so long, and yet now…

It was nothing but another disappointment.

"Do you want a second chance, father?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Lucius said pathetically.

"Find it in the afterlife." Draco spat.

"Fool of a boy!" Lucius shouted and lunged for his son.

They hit the floor in a tangle of limbs, Draco's reactions considerably slower from the unforgivable curses. Hermione kept close watch on both of them, trying desperately to get a good shot at Lucius but knowing, considering their current state, that she was very likely to hit Draco as well. She felt so helpless, watching them wrestle like immature children on the floor, refusing to resolve matters that had escalated into more than mere disagreements.

Draco had Lucius pinned to the floor, his wand pointed at his throat. Quicker than a flash, Lucius whipped a dagger out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"You mutter that curse, boy, and I'll bring you down with me." Lucius said threateningly.

Hermione stifled a shriek.

Draco felt the cold metal press against his skin. He knew the consequences of his actions, he knew what fate awaited him. He glanced one last time at Hermione, wanting her to be the last thing he remembered as he left. He saw more in her eyes than he ever remembered seeing, and knew from her gentle gaze that he was loved.

He had always been loved.

He smiled slightly to himself. He could go in peace knowing that much.

"Don't think I won't kill my own son!" Lucius threatened, raw fear entering his voice.

"I know, father. I will gladly die if it will bring you down, too." Draco answered calmly.

A look that Draco couldn't quite comprehend entered Lucius's eyes.

"I will rest in peace knowing that the world doesn't have to deal with the likes of you anymore!" Draco shouted angrily.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

The room filled in a sinister green light. Lucius's eyes shot open in pain, and the dagger shot forth with ferocity, plunging itself into Draco's soft, vulnerable flesh. Both men screamed, their voices identical in raw, guttural suffering.

And suddenly, it was all over.


	10. The Extermination

Hello once again! Here's chapter 10. I don't know how long it'll be before 11 is up because I have to sort lots of things out in my head, not to mention do loads of homework as well. College is crazy like that! But no worries, it'll be no more than a week. Hope you like chapter 10!! Special thanks to mhaj78, wildchild1017, angieLATgirllfmaoXD, and Aswen for the awesome reviews!! Love y'all!!

Chapter 10-The Extermination

Bellatrix's frozen eyes pierced the terrified students, making them even more immobilized from fear than they already were. Death Eaters surrounded them, most of them unrecognizable. Ron quickly looked for any route of escape, but soon saw that there was none to be found. The Death Eaters closed in on them, swallowing the gap, forcing them into a vulnerable place.

"What do you want with us?" Fred asked bravely.

Bellatrix cackled, "Silly boy. What could individuals as advanced as us want with a bunch of kids like you? You have nothing to give that we do not already have. No, all we need to do is what our lord commanded us. We need you eliminated."

Fred spoke up again. "So this is a battle?"

Bellatrix locked her eyes on his, burning into him with intensity. "This is no battle. This is an extermination."

"What….?" Neville's hopeless whisper was lost among the confusion and turmoil that ensued, for shortly after Bellatrix's declaration, attacks came flying at them from all directions, wreaking havoc.

"What are we going to do?" George shouted as he ushered the younger, inexperienced students to the middle of the group where they would be safest from the attacks.

"Just… fight them off as best as you can." Fred answered as he blocked a curse.

"There are too many! We can't fight all of them. We're outnumbered." Neville said, terrified.

"That might be true, but I am not one to be-how did she put it? Oh yes- exterminated. I am not a bug, thank you very much. I don't go down without a fight." George answered.

Despite the brave words of the students, the truth of the matter remained that the Death Eaters were closing in. They were running out of precious time, fighting would not be enough to save them.

Ron examined the position of the fighters, trying desperately to avoid being hit by fatal curses. The Death Eaters formed a circle around them, eliminating any hope of escape, surrounding them.

Surrounding them…

He had been surrounded once before, in a chess match.

_Don't think of it as him having you trapped, Ron_. Draco's words came back to him amidst the confusion. _Just think of it as an almost sudden death. If either one of you moves, then the opponent can easily wipe the other out._

If either one of you moves…

Ron sighed. He knew he would have to thank that ferret if they all made it out of this alive.

"Everybody get DOWN!" Ron shouted, hoping against all hope that his plan would work.

Thankfully, all of the students heard him and hit the floor. With no target for the spells to hit, they flew across the circle above the students' head, hitting Death Eaters on the other side. Before the enemy had a chance to defend themselves, they were already sprawled on the ground, writhing in agony from their own spells.

Except, of course, for Bellatrix.

"Get up, you worthless fools! They're only a bunch of children!" Bellatrix bellowed angrily, refusing to believe that she had such ingrates for followers.

The Death Eaters were down, they weren't getting up anytime soon.

"Run! Get away while you can!" Ron shouted, bringing havoc and confusion back as students ran in every direction. Soon, the area had been cleared of all students, and only the wounded Death Eaters and the furious Bellatrix remained.

She examined the casualties, cursing her weak followers as much as she cursed the one to blame for her downfall.

"Ronald Weasley… You will pay for this." She swore as she strode off in search of her target.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny awoke sometime later, every muscle aching from overuse. She vaguely remembered seeing black shadows before she collapsed, in an abandoned part of Hogwarts, but now they were nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off as a bad dream, she must have simply fallen asleep while waiting for Harry, because she was sitting in the exact same place in front of Dumbledore's office that she had been when he'd left her. Surely something so terrible couldn't be anything more than a nightmare.

Surely it wasn't real.

Ginny had resigned herself to waiting patiently for Harry to finish when she heard an enormously loud noise coming from his office. It was as if the world had exploded within those fragile walls, and had to spread its noise for all to hear.

It was then that Ginny remembered…

This wasn't a dream.

Her suspicions were correct, Harry was in danger.

Without waiting one second longer, Ginny ran into the office, striding closer and closer to her own doom.

She strode into the room to see a horrid sight. Harry writhed on the floor in pain, clutching a silver sword like it was his last lifeline. Voldemort clutched at his chest, faltering and breathing rapidly, but remaining on his feet nonetheless. No blood poured out of the wound, perhaps something so evil couldn't be in contact of something so reminiscent of life.

Ginny didn't even wonder why Voldemort was there, or how he had gotten there. All she knew was that Harry was hurt, perhaps even dying.

"Harry!" She shouted and started rushing to his side.

"Ginny, stay back!" Harry bellowed, his voice so ripped with pain it didn't even sound like his own. "He… he will hurt you, too… get out, now…"

Ginny ignored his words, her thoughts consumed by Harry's pain. She rushed to his side, ignoring the enormous threat of Voldemort being so close. She muttered a healing spell, but Harry only continued to cry out. It was no good, this was a wound that no magic could heal.

"You will find that your pathetic spells will not help him now, little girl." Voldemort taunted.

Ginny looked at him with hatred. "You. I thought I was finally rid of you, after throwing that journal away. It seems that breaking one heart wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"Still holding grudges, I see." Voldemort said, feigning thoughtfulness. "Poor Ginny, lost and alone, afraid that the great Harry Potter would never return her feelings. What a pathetic child. It's your own fault for making yourself so susceptible to influence."

"Take that back." Ginny said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Are you threatening me?" Voldemort mocked.

"Perhaps. It would be a punishment long overdue." Ginny said, reason overcome by passion and emotion, her only conscious thought to protect Harry.

Voldemort smiled, although there was no joy in it."How lucky I am to be able to duel the girl I overcame so easily. This will be no challenge whatsoever."

"Ginny… what are.. you … doing?" Harry sputtered quietly, still engulfed in pain.

"Saving your life. You're so busy always saving all of us, just shut up and let us do the work." Ginny answered, trying to build her confidence against her growing sense of dread.

Harry started to say something, but it was drowned out by the furious exchange of spells that now enveloped the room.

XXXXXXXX

"DRACOOOO!" Hermione's screams were lost, her throat raw from such pure emotion. The sight before her took away all feeling, only loss was left. She suddenly felt so, so empty, looking upon the pale form before her.

Draco and Lucius lay in a mass of black robes and platinum hair, almost indistinguishable from eachother in the tangle. Both were the pale color of death, both were surely long gone. Blood poured from Draco's chest, his eyes had closed long, long ago. It was the last time she would ever see any life in those eyes, the last time they would look upon the world and see it with contentment as he had in his final moments.

Against her better judgment, Hermione rushed over to him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stomach the paleness of his face, the deadness of his features, but she knew that she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

She turned him over, the knife sticking out of his chest as proof of his death.

The tears started to flow, held back in their reserves for so long. She held him, not caring about the blood that was staining her robes. He was still warm, he still clung to the memory of life. She rocked back and forth, trying to keep her overwhelming sorrow at bay.

"Why, Draco, why… why did it have to end this way?" She spoke through her sobs. Although she knew he couldn't hear, she spoke the words for herself. She couldn't leave without saying something, anything. She couldn't leave him as if he had never existed.

"I never thought I'd be so heartbroken at your death, but… but… heartbroken doesn't even begin to describe this feeling. I never knew… I never knew a human being could feel so strongly for another. You… you showed me that. You might think of your life as worthless, but you taught me something that no book ever has. You taught me… about love."

Another wave of sobs rushed over her body, and it took her a moment to compose herself.

"Maybe in another time we would have worked. Maybe in another time we could have been happy. But, Draco, just know… Just know that you will always be in my memory. Even when the storybooks have forgotten you… and your gravestone is weathered… you will live on forever within me. You kept your promise, right up until the very end.

"I will… never forget you."

Hermione sobbed, wanting nothing more than to see his characteristic smirk again, wanting to hear that deceitful yet playful laughter from across the Great Hall… wanting to see those beautiful eyes, like the sea after a storm.

This could not be the end.

Hermione heard the slightest, slightest murmur. Looking back on it, she wondered how she had heard it at all, it was so close to silence. But she was sure of what she heard, and it wasn't a sound made from her crying.

Hope shot through her like an arrow.

This wasn't the end.

She quickly checked Draco's neck for a pulse, wondering why she hadn't thought to do that in the first place. His heartbeat was slow and faint, and fading quickly, but it was there, there was no mistaking that.

Draco was alive.

Hermione looked at the dagger, realizing that to heal him she would have to remove it. It shone at her menacingly, daring her to touch it, the cursed item that had brought her love so close to his death. Hermione gulped, reached over, placed one hand on Draco's chest and the other on the cold hilt of the dagger. She grit her teeth, and in one fluid motion pulled it out.

She threw the cursed item aside and began furiously healing Draco, knowing that the spells wouldn't cure him completely but they would draw him back from death's door. That was all she could ask for now. She was exhausted, but she kept casting spell after spell, reaching back in long forgotten recesses of her memory for anything even resembling a healing spell. Through her vigorous healing, his pulse became a little more steady, but it was still teetering on the brink of death. She had to get him to a healer, there was only so much that she could do.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said as Draco floated off of the ground. She knew that apparating would be the quickest way to get back to the school, but considering Draco's semicomatose state, the risk of splinching was exceedingly high. Plus, she was not very experienced at apparating herself, let alone another person. No, she would have to take him back the good old-fashioned Muggle way.

She took one final look at Draco, gaining strength from his chest rising slightly with each weak breath, and ran like a madman towards the school, Draco floating along behind her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been mere minutes, but it felt like hours. Draco's fragile life was so close to teetering over, each second could mean life or death for him. Her legs protested against such strain, but she pushed them even farther, drawing in as much breath as she could. It would be a hard, long journey considering how out of shape she was, but she would make it. She would make it for Draco's sake.

She could not stand to see him die again.

An agonizing amount of time passed, but she finally reached the school. She pounded up the front steps, taking them two at a time, her legs threatening to collapse underneath her from so much strain. She threw open the front doors victoriously, knowing that now that Draco was safe, he would be okay.

"You!" A voice bellowed from a corner.

Immediately her victorious feeling left her.

"What… do you… want?" Hermione panted, realizing that she had to get Draco help quickly. She didn't have time to waste on this person.

"You are the reason he has turned away! You are the reason our master is fighting for his life now! All because of you, you filthy Mudblood! You will pay."

From a sea of Death Eater corpses stepped Bellatrix. Fury was engraved upon her features, almost as if she had never known any other emotion. Madness danced within her eyes, making the situation much more deadly than it already was. She was a woman gone crazy, nothing left to live for, nothing left to lose.

"Bellatrix, not now, Draco is dying. He … he needs help.." Hermione tried desperately to catch her breath.

"Let him die! He has betrayed us all!" Bellatrix declared ignorantly.

"No.. no, he never betrayed you. Never… He didn't…"

"What would a mere Mudblood like you know about it? Draco might as well be dead to us. He is no use to us anymore. You will not assist this traitor while I am still able to stand!" Bellatrix declared, beconing Hermione into the deadly dance of dueling.

Hermione glared at her, realizing that there was no chance for Draco as long as this woman stood in his way.

"Well, I will knock you down. I will do whatever it takes. I will fight to the death, if I must." Hermione met her challenge with unwavering eyes.

Bellatrix recognized the passionate devotion she saw in those eyes, realizing that she herself had the same measure for her own lord.

It would be an interesting duel indeed.

"Let it begin." Bellatrix declared.

The two women were engulfed in a fury of spells, each one consumed in the other, neither one relenting as the world around them fell into turmoil.


	11. The Sacrifice

Chapter 11-The Sacrifice

Harry could only watch in wonder as Ginny valiantly defended herself. Voldemort slung spells at her faster than he could follow with his eyes, each one knocked aside instantly by the fiery redhead. Voldemort's responses were growing slower and slower from the deadly wound that Harry had inflicted with Godric's sword, but he was still a challenging opponent. Ginny was slowing as well, there was only so much of his vicious attacks she could take. Harry could only watch, writhing in pain, wondering what had caused such a reaction inside of him. He had never been this incapacitated before.

He had never been this helpless.

He wanted desperately to protect the girl he loved, to save her from the battle that he should be fighting, but he was powerless.

He struggled against the oppressing weight of his pain, but it would not relent. The fight was Ginny's now, she was on her own.

"Fool of a girl! I will break you like I broke him. You are stupid to challenge me." Voldemort threatened, although doubt could be seen in his eyes.

Ginny didn't waste time on making a witty reply, all of her efforts were contained in blocking his attacks. This was by far the most challenging duel she had ever been engaged in, but she supposed she should have expected no less from the great Dark Wizard himself.

Finally, Ginny spotted an opening in his defenses.

"Sectumsempra!" She shouted. The spell flew through the air at unearthly speed, and struck him square in the chest, on top of the wound Harry had made.

Ginny smiled in triumph, but her moment of victory was short-lived. Her smile faded as the spell that was so expertly delivered was absorbed into an orange haze, disintegrating into nothing, having no effect on Voldemort whatsoever.

"What?" Ginny whispered in shock.

Harry hung his head. How could they defeat Voldemort, if not with spells?

Voldemort sneered in sinister victory. "I told you that you were a fool for challenging me. Did I not say there was no escape? You cannot beat me. Surely you didn't think I was lying about that?"

Ginny's heart dropped like a rock in an endlessly deep lake, sinking and sinking until the surface could no longer be distinguished from its depths. What had she gotten herself into? What sort of evil power was he using?

"Magic is useless against me." He repeated again, rubbing in his victory.

Ginny set her mouth in a grim line, making a decision that was one of the riskiest she would ever make.

"Then I will use no magic." She said as she swiftly put her wand away.

Harry almost choked on his breath. What was she thinking? That wand was her only hope!

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. "I am impressed. I didn't know a little girl like you would be brave enough to provide the sacrifice that we need."

"What sacrifice?" Ginny asked in confusion. Her heart rate sped up even more from his foreboding words.

"Oh, Harry didn't tell you?" Voldemort replied casually.

Harry remembered those cursed words from Voldemort, wishing they weren't true. He didn't know exactly what this meant, but he knew that the chances of both of them escaping this catastrophe alive were very slim.

Harry shot up a distress signal with what little strength he had left, praying that some sort of salvation would come to their aid.

If no one came, then their fate would surely be bleak.

Harry hung his head in defeat.

He had failed her.

XXXXXXXX

Neville never did have a good sense of direction, especially not in castles with staircases that liked to move.

But his anger drove him onward, pushing him past fatigue, increasing his adrenaline until he ran with vicious abandon.

Bellatrix was in the castle, the woman responsible for his parents' insanity. She had come to the school to exterminate them all for the twisted love that she had for her master, taking away the fragile shards of Neville's life that she hadn't already destroyed. Although hate was a rather passionate word to describe Neville's impassive nature, there was no more fitting word to describe his feelings towards that monster.

Neville wanted more than anything to see her suffer, to see the look in her eyes when she fell, at last, defeated. He wanted to see his parents avenged. He wanted to be the one that did it, but he was so afraid of facing her and failing like he had so many times before. He could not bear to see that victorious gleam in her eyes, he could not face his own disappointment after failing to do the one thing he had always dreamed of doing.

Neville needed to see her brought down.

He would not be able to rest until she was as lame and pathetic as her own victims.

He needed to see the light leave her eyes.

He shoved aside his fear, and raced after her like a madman, determined to accomplish this one thing for the sake of his parents.

XXXXXXXX

A seemingly harmless schoolgirl shot deadly spells at a witch in a corridor strewn with bodies.

A killer with a gleam of madness in her eyes fought desperately to add to the number that she had already killed.

Amidst all this, a life hung in the balance while the war raged on.

Hermione shot spells at her with reckless abandon, realizing that Draco's life was relying on her ability to get through this quickly. It was not only important whether or not she won, it was important how quickly she could win. This was no longer a battle against her opponent, it was a battle against the tyrant of time itself.

How long could he cheat death?

Would it be enough?

"Just give up, little girl. This isn't your world. Go back to your soap operas and disgusting machines, leave us true wizards alone. You are not wanted here!" Bellatrix taunted.

Draco had managed to wake up at this point, and was watching the exchange between the two. He was dangerously close to being engulfed by the abyss of unconsciousness again, but he fought it with all he had. The wound in his chest had stopped bleeding, but he had already lost so much blood that it still had a great effect on him. Hermione's healing spells had stopped the damage from spreading, but they had not healed the existing damage or eliminated the pain.

Despite all this, he still tried to help her.

"Hermione… Hermione… I believe in you…" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for her.

Hermione turned to face him, spending precious seconds on a plan that she could only pray would work.

"Your wand" She mouthed silently. Then, as quickly as she had left it, she plunged back into the exchange of deadly spells with Bellatrix.

Draco had seemed to understand, however, because he brought out his wand for her to see.

Hermione waited for an opening in Bellatrix's attacks. As soon as she saw it, she put her plan into action.

"Accio wand!!" Hermione commanded.

Draco's wand flew towards her with unearthly speed, landing cleanly in her outstretched left hand. Without waiting for a second, she started launching attacks at her opponent from both wands, overwhelming her with force.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock, trying desperately to defend herself against the double assault of spells.

"What? You're just a Mudblood. Lord Voldemort can't even pull that off!!" Bellatrix shouted over the commotion of spells.

"Then die at the hand of the Mudblood who wasn't good enough for the order of purebloods. Die because of your ignorance." Hermione countered as she increased the frequency of spells.

Draco watched with rapt attention. He had never seen such skill come out of Hermione before, such rage he had never seen within those peaceful brown eyes. She was obviously insulted by the Mudblood comment. Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, knowing that he had surely caused her pain many times through his careless words.

"You underestimate me because of my blood, something that I cannot change. You are the one who will pay the price." Hermione taunted angrily, never losing the target of her ambidextrous assault.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a figure enter the room. His vision blurred from his semicomatose condition. He couldn't be sure who it was, but if he had to make a guess, it would be Neville.

"Neville! What are you doing?" Hermione bellowed above the commotion of spells.

Draco's suspicions were confirmed. The underestimated, forgotten coward had come back for revenge long overdue.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Neville said as he strode forward bravely. Draco had to admit, he was impressed with the sudden courage from the boy. Perhaps there was a Gryffindor within him after all.

Neville joined in the flurry of spells, overcoming Bellatrix's feeble attempts to defend herself. She was hopeless against three wands, she never stood a chance against Neville's courage and Hermione's intelligence.

Her guard was just a second too slow, and a spell hit her square in the chest. She flew back, hit the wall with a deadly thud, and then slid to the floor in a heap. Hermione, against her better judgment, warily approached her to make sure that the deed had been done.

"Worthless…. Mudblood…." She heard muttering. Bellatrix was not dead, but she was getting there rather quickly.

"Some will never change." Hermione said sadly.

Neville asked, "Does it hurt… when they say things like that?"

Hermione looked at him, admiring him for his sudden display of bravery. "No, no it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I'm okay."

Neville observed, "I don't know much about this, being a pureblood, but… Hermione, maybe it should hurt."

Hermione thought about his words, pondering them quietly.

"This shouldn't be common. You shouldn't have to be used to treatment like that."

The pangs of guilt that Draco had felt before suddenly turned very strong very quickly.

"You're… right, Neville." Hermione said in wonder at her own words. "You're right."

She stepped forward, examining the babbling Bellatrix in her final moments. She was a mess, bleeding from the spell and the impact against the wall. She lay helplessly, at the mercy of those whom she had openly mocked for years.

"Not fair… not fair… fight… too many… not fair, not fair!" Bellatrix babbled in broken sentences. Hermione assumed it was in reference to the way they ganged up on her in their fight.

"At least we left you with the opportunity to acknowledge that it wasn't a fair fight. Your victims died in cold blood, without so much as a chance to say goodbye." Hermoine observed.

"Mere mudbloods… only Mudbloods… kill them, kill them…" Bellatrix continued talking meaninglessly, bits and pieces of the past surfacing in her words.

Hermione turned away, disgusted. No matter how many people she tried to convince, no matter how many times she said the words hurt… some people would never change.

"You shall die clinging desperately to the very words that betrayed you." Hermione said solemnly.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted, no longer afraid to administer the notorious killing curse.

There was a bright flash of green, enveloping the room, and another life met its end.

"She met the end that she delivered to so many others." Hermione observed.

"Although she met a violent end, it won't bring them back." Neville observed quietly. "I'm still alone. We haven't accomplished anything except… ending another life."

Hermione turned to him. "No, that's not true! I won't believe it. I won't believe that this fight was for nothing! Our problems aren't so small that they can be solved by one single action, Neville. Her death won't bring your parents back to their senses, and it won't stop the name-calling that has gone unmonitored for too long, but… it wasn't for nothing. I have to believe that."

Neville nodded. "I hope so."

Just then, both of their attentions were suddenly captive of a distress signal shot from Dumbledore's office. Distracted by the victory of their battle, they had forgotten that a war was still underway.

"…Voldemort…" Draco said weakly.

Hermione went back to his side, Neville following.

"That's right! We completely forgot about Voldemort! He must be stopped." Hermione observed. "But first, Draco, you need to get some help."

Draco shook his head. "No, no. I… I must take him down…"

Hermione objected, "You are in NO condition to do such a thing! Now, we'll go to the infirmary and get you all better and THEN if you want to take down Voldemort, by all means…"

"No." One silent word was enough to cut short her strong, solid words.

"Draco… you can't. You're not strong enough." Hermione observed.

"Even if I'm not strong enough… I have… you all with me. You… are strength enough for me. I can fight…. if you are with me." Draco said weakly.

Hermione shook her head. He could be so stubborn sometimes. "Your life is in danger, I can't let you do this!"

"Hermione, please… please… I need to." Draco said weakly, and she saw in his eyes an emotion that she had never seen before.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this. Fine, fine, if you must… Come on, let's go." She helped him up, and the three of them set off to Dumbledore's office, following the distress signal.

(A/N): I know I don't usually put A/N's at the bottom, but I decided it was time for a change. Hello one and all!! I'm soo sorry for the late update, college has changed from being a sweet, docile kitten to a vicious beast. Work load is crazy. Gahh!! I have not had as much time to write as I'd like. Once again, so sorry, so sorry. Hope the chapter makes up for it!! Thanks to my reviewers, especially xHarryxPotterx, Inkweaver2, wildchild1017, Aswen, and mhaj78. I really appreciate your support!! Keep the reviews coming, I love getting them!!!


	12. The End of It All

Betrayal ch. 12-The End of It All

Ginny watched Voldemort closely, trying to find any sort of way to overcome his invincibility.

"Harry, Harry! The sword!" Ginny furiously yelled at Harry, bringing him out of his semiconscious state. Surely she had a plan, surely she knew what she was doing.

Surely she didn't put away her only defense, her wand, for the sake of a guess.

Harry managed to feebly toss her the sword, wondering what in the world she could be planning to do with it.

Ginny gauged the distance from her to Voldemort, wondering if she could accurately make such a throw. It was risky at best, but she had to try.

She swung her arm back, and threw the sword point-first at Voldemort with all the strength she could muster. The sword found its mark gloriously, piercing the barrier that only guarded against magical ailments. Voldemort staggered backwards, unsure of himself after such a deadly blow.

"Ginny, don't touch it… it'll hurt you!! Don't touch the sword!" Harry called, remembering the explosion that resulted as soon as the sword made contact with Voldemort.

Ginny turned and looked at him, defiance written all over her face. "I can take it." She confidently sprinted towards Voldemort, taking advantage of his confusion. He wasn't launching spells at her anymore, only staring in wonder. She braced herself for the shock of pain that she knew was coming, and closed her hands over the sword, forcing it as far back as she could.

Harry could see no more, a shocking light enveloped the room much like it had when he had done the same thing. He heard Ginny cry out, an inadequate representation of the pain that he knew she was feeling.

Ginny bit back the pain, forcing Voldemort forward. As much pain as she was in, she did not release her grip on the sword. She pushed and pushed, forcing the confused villain back until he was trapped between the sword and a wall. She gave the sword one final shove, and felt it go through the wall on the other end. Gasping, she released her hands from the sword and fell back. Voldemort was essentially trapped, he could not move unless he pulled out the sword and experienced the very pain that had terrorized the two children.

The blinding light that had overcome the room slowly dimmed down, and Harry could survey the sight before him. Ginny lay sprawled in front of Voldemort, clutching her hands and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Voldemort towered over her, and yet, there was something awkward about his posture, Harry noticed. Harry's gaze wandered to the silver hilt sticking out of Voldemort's stomach, pinning him to the wall, preventing him from moving.

"Ginny!! Ginny!" Harry frantically called as he crawled over to where she was. He was still experiencing a considerable measure of pain, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Ginny was feeling. She had handled the sword much longer than he had, clinging to it desperately even while it was tearing her apart. He had let go as soon as he felt the slightest measure of pain.

Ginny gazed up at him with ragged, torn eyes. Pain was coursing through her, but she fought it bravely. She cradled her hands only inches from her face, they burned a ferocious shade of red all the way to the elbows. She desperately looked at Voldemort, trying to gauge his reaction, knowing that she would be in considerable danger if she didn't move out of his direct line of fire.

Harry reached her side and took only a moment to examine her injuries before dragging her out of Voldemort's immediate area of access. Voldemort realized what they were doing, and shook off the pain that was crippling him from the inside out. He had to attack before the runts got away, before they got help.

Spells shot out at them with frantic urgency. Ginny shrieked, and Harry covered her with his own body as best as he could. She felt him flinch painfully once or twice, but soon they made it out of Voldemort's aiming range and behind a pillar. Spells continued firing against the pillar, and Harry had to wonder how long it would be until it gave out. They only had a small amount of time, and neither one of them were in the condition to fight back.

"You got hit." Ginny observed, more of a statement than a question.

Harry swallowed, trying futilely to down the pain. He examined his right ankle, which had taken a sectumsempra curse. His pain had doubled, but he fought it valiantly. He would go down with dignity.

"You should have stayed away. I can't… I can't protect you now. I'm sorry." Harry admitted, wishing that she had protected herself instead of engaging in a battle that was his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ginny whispered. It was all that she could manage through the unearthly pain.

"But now, Voldemort… it's only a matter of time before… before the spells reach us." Harry said, gritting his teeth against the curse that was flowing through him.

"He's… immune to everything. There's really… no way out this time." Ginny said quietly, accepting her fate with grace. "Except… for the sacrifice."

Harry's head shot in her direction. "Ginny, no… no, you can't…"

Ginny looked at him, surprising him with the courage he saw there. "Harry, if I don't… we will both die."

Harry shook his head stiffly. "No, no, Ginny. Don't… don't talk like that."

Ginny smiled sadly. "You're always saving me, let me… do something for you, as a last favor. And, Harry… I always loved you."

Before Harry could reach out and stop her, she had darted with unusual speed for someone as hurt as she was. She was in front of the pillar, standing in direct line of the spells. Harry didn't realize that he was screaming until the commotion stopped, and silence reigned again, as if the world realized the importance of her actions.

"Why, little girl, I am impressed. Such bravery from such a small heart." Voldemort mocked. Despite the pain that was obviously overwhelming him, he still knew the words to torment them.

"Just get it over with." Ginny said, trying to maintain her faltering courage.

"Oh, my dear, it will not be 'over with' for a very, very long time. You will die emotionally, but physically you will forever live on. The torment never ends. Are you sure about this?" Voldemort asked.

Ginny swallowed back her fear and nodded, realizing that she couldn't manage a word if she tried.

Harry screamed, "Ginny! No, stop this!! We'll think of… something…" His voice faltered on the last few words, realizing that they weren't true.

Ginny looked back at him and smiled sadly. "Live long for me, Harry. I've made my choice."

Harry's heart wrenched itself in terrible positions at her words. No, no, no, it couldn't be true! She couldn't… she couldn't be serious. Not Ron's sister, not Hermione's friend, not his love, not Ginny. He desperately crawled towards her, willing her to stop, trying to get to her. He would force her away if he had to, he just knew that he had to save her somehow.

But, considering how many curses were circulating through Harry, he just couldn't make it in time.

Voldemort muttered some complex spell, and a green light rushed into Ginny, enveloping her from the inside out. She let out a piercing scream, a sound that would haunt Harry forever. She collapsed on the ground in a useless heap, landing with an ominous thud.

In Harry's desperate attempt to get to her, he didn't even realize the phoenix flying through the window, carrying the one person who might have been able to save them.

"Voldemort! What have you done?" Dumbledore accused, his voice ringing with finality and authority.

Voldemort snickered. "She is mine now, Albus. The curse that you yourself taught me has come back to haunt you. She will never again be the daughter of those accursed Weasleys, she will never be the innocent student at Hogwarts, she will never be the friend of Harry Potter. Her soul is mine, she belongs to me."

Harry had reached Ginny and was cradling her head in his lap, looking for any signs of life.

"She will not respond to you, boy. Only to me." Voldemort said.

Dumbledore silently recalled the moment Voldemort spoke of, the moment he had divulged information that never should have been revealed. It would be the one moment he regretted above all others in his expansive memory.

"Arise." Voldemort commanded. Ginny's eyes shot open, the iris turned a deadly shade of black. She broke through Harry's embrace with no feeling, rising to her feet to face her master.

"Ginny, Ginny! Listen to me! Come back to me!" Harry shouted to no avail. Ginny only had ears for her master now.

"Come to me, my child." Voldemort commanded in a freakish voice.

"Dumbledore, do something!" Harry shouted accusingly at the man who had managed to fix every problem before this.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "There is no fix for this, I fear. She is his, from now until her body fails her."

"No, I won't believe it! This isn't… this is not the end." Harry argued, trying to convince himself as much as he tried to convince Dumbledore.

Ginny had reached Voldemort, and was facing him, waiting for her next command.

"Tell me, my child, what is your wish?" Voldemort asked.

"I have no wishes." Ginny answered automatically.

"Where are your friends?" Voldemort asked again, loving the look of utter despair on Potter's face.

"I have no friends." Ginny answered again.

Harry had had enough of this. He knew that Ginny was still inside the empty shell, somewhere, just hidden beneath the surface. He stood up wearily and strode over to her, oblivious to the threat that Voldemort posed. He never backed down from a fight when a friend's life was in danger, no matter how hopeless a fight it was.

"Ginny…" Harry said. He gently turned her around by her shoulders. She looked at him blankly, no recognition was found in her features. She had no memories of his existence, no memories of their time together or her feelings for him. As far as she knew, those events had never happened.

"I do not know you." Ginny said simply as she turned back around to face her master who was now her world.

"Oh, but you do know Potter," Voldemort whispered soothingly in her ear. "You hate him. You have always hated him. You want to kill him. You need to see him dead before you can rest in peace."

"No…" Harry whispered as hopelessness overcame him. Anything but this, not this… he couldn't live with her against him.

Ginny turned, an expression of hatred now seen on her face. "Kill… hate… kill Potter… kill Potter…" The words sounded eerie, as if they didn't belong to her sweet, innocent mouth.

Ginny took out her wand, pointing it at Harry's chest. She was stepping towards him now, threateningly, dangerously ready to administer the killing curse for her new master's sake.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore bellowed in an attempt to save Harry's life. Harry looked infuriated that the Headmaster would dare attack her, until he saw that Ginny was perfectly capable of defending herself. She blocked the attack without losing sight of her target.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. "His guard, his invincibility… it is gone! Focus on Lord Voldemort, not on her!"

Harry snapped back into reality, trying to rid his mind of the haunting face of his warped love. He shoved past her, heading straight for Voldemort. He raised his wand, realizing that now, finally, now all could be put to rest. Now he could avenge her, he would kill the merciless beast that had turned her into this defective human being. He would kill the one who robbed her of her humanity.

Within a second, Ginny was in front of him again. "You will not hurt my master."

Harry's heart fell again, hitting the bottom and shattering into a thousand pieces.

He would have to fight her to get to Voldemort.

"Ginny!" A voice screamed. Harry immediately recognized it as Hermione's, but he did not risk looking at her. He could not take his eyes off of Ginny, one glance away could mean his death.

She raised her wand, indicating a duel. Harry shook his head, knowing full well that he would never be able to kill her.

But if he didn't kill her, who would? If no one could stand against her, would she move through them all, killing them one by one without a second thought as to what she was doing?

What sort of weapon had Voldemort created?

Silently they began to duel, spells flashing by Harry's head. He blocked, but he did not attack. He could not live with knowing that he was the one who brought her down if a spell found its mark.

Did he die for the one he loved, thereby unleashing Voldemort's weapon into the world? Or did he fight her, bring her down and live with a broken heart, but save his friends in the process? Better to live with years and years of pain and regret, or die knowing that he had remained loyal to her until the end?

He knew he would have to apologize to his friends later. He could not kill her, he would die before that happened.

"Quickly, attack Voldemort while his servant is preoccupied!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Servant? What? Ginny's not Voldemort's-" Hermione's confused words were cut off by Draco's abrupt spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed. The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest, in the wound that Harry had inflicted. It reached the bloodstream, flowing through his veins, consuming him.

And still, the killing curse was not enough to bring the demon down.

Draco's power was weak, he could only stand with the help of Hermione. Neville watched Ginny and Harry's exchange, wondering what could have caused such a change in her.

Dumbledore said hurriedly, "Ginny is not herself, she never will be again. Attack Voldemort while his defenses are down! Sectumsempra!" Dumbledore added the red-colored spell to Draco's green one, Voldemort cried out in pain. The room filled with a glorious array of deadly colors, drinking out Voldemort's twisted life as they flowed through him.

Finally, Ginny noticed what was happening to her master. She immediately turned her gaze from the duel with Harry to her master, nothing but pure devotion and concern showing in her eyes.

Harry's heart wrenched. She used to look at him that way.

"Master!" She screamed. She lunged for the path of spells, wanting nothing more than to protect her master.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from the deadly trail of spells, saving her. She fought viciously against him, biting and kicking, but he held onto her despite the pain she was inflicting to him. He had to save her from the death that he knew awaited her with Voldemort, he would not fail to protect her again.

Hermione watched the array of spells coursing through Voldemort, and realized that it was not enough. She added her own to the mix, aiming straight for his head. "Crucio!" She cried. A jet of light green struck out, landing on its mark, mingling with the cornucopia of spells already inside of him.

Neville gritted his teeth, looking at the wreckage around him. Voldemort had ruined so much, taken so much of their lives away. He deserved to die a cruel death, one worse than the one he had administered to Ginny. He raised his wand and bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!" His own green spell entered Voldemort's body, mingling with Draco's, making it stronger.

It was a fantastic show of lights, each one coursing from one wand into the body of the target. Voldemort contorted in extreme pain, but still he did not die. Somehow, even without his defenses, their spells were not enough to bring him down.

"Keep firing," Draco said as he released his spell, stepping weakly towards Voldemort.

"Draco, you aren't strong enough!" Hermione said, although she kept her wand aimed at Voldemort's weakening body.

He heard her words, and acknowledged the truth of them, yet he had made his decision. Lord Voldemort was his to defeat, he had to be the one. It was his position to take, his authority to have. No one would stand in his way, and a simple wound was not going to stop him from achieving his goal.

Draco stepped forward, fighting the onslaught of spells that flew around him towards their target. It took him considerably longer than it should have to reach Voldemort, but he accomplished his goal. Voldemort was trapped by the sword, defenseless without his invincibility, and incapacitated by the spells. He was at Draco's mercy.

For the first time, Draco saw fear enter the eyes of the mighty Lord Voldemort.

Draco said quietly, loud enough only for Voldemort to hear, "I hereby take your title of Dark Lord, as your superior. Taken without consent, taken by force, I claim it as my own."

Draco gripped the sword, ripped it out of Voldemort, and held him at the point.

"This is for my brother."

In one deft movement, Draco swung the sword around, and brought its silver crashing down on the vulnerable flesh of his neck. Voldemort's decapitated head fell off, and his body hit the floor in a crumple. The spells stopped, and all was silent.

"…Ginny?" Harry was the first to speak. "Ginny? Where are you?"

Dumbledore said sadly, "She has gone to be with her master."

All the light left his eyes. He crumpled in a heap on the ground, the pain robbing him of all strength. He felt his heart shrivel up like a raisin left in the desert, feeling so alone. He glared at the one who had ended her life, the one who had torn her twisted existence from them.

"You!" Harry turned weakly, feeling as if he was going to fall any moment. "You are the one who killed her!"

Dumbledore said, "Harry, do not get so upset. It was her choice to go to him. The essence of the spell requires that the victim be willing, otherwise it could be used for terrible, terrible purposes. She went willingly. She went to protect you."

Harry hung his head. "She protected me because… because I couldn't protect her." He was so weak, so weak even after all he had been through. He was nothing.

"Ginny will be remembered forever for her sacrifices." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"She's not dead, Headmaster. I can't believe it, I won't believe it until I see it." Harry said defiantly.

Draco said, "Potter, life isn't like that. She made a choice, she followed through. She's gone. There are some people who no matter how much you love, they don't come back. That's the way it is, and it's hard and you'll hurt forever for her, but there's nothing you can do to change it."

Harry turned and faced him, defying him with his determined gaze. "I will never lose hope in her, no matter how cruel fate might be."

Draco shook his head, wondering how someone who had been through so much could still have such adamant hope in the cruel tyrant of life.

Hermione broke up the argument, a look of remorse for Ginny written all over her face. She couldn't stay any longer, she knew there was nothing left they could do. "Let's just get out of here. Draco needs medical attention, and I'm sure we could all use a good night's sleep."

Everyone agreed, leaving the scarred office and going their separate ways.

Harry strode determinedly through the halls, knowing that Hermione's words of getting a good night's sleep would never again apply to his life as long as Ginny's empty eyes haunted him.

Neville went back to the Great Hall to help dispose of the bodies of the dead. He would see the witch buried if it was the last thing he did, he knew he'd never rest if he didn't. He had to show himself that she was dead, once and for all.

Hermione accompanied Draco to the infirmary, Draco's wound bleeding once again, plagued with thoughts and questions of what had happened. She tried not to think of Draco's current position, tried not to think of how it would affect them.

Draco hobbled to the infirmary, wrapped in the arms of the girl he loved, wondering how much longer he would have such a luxury if he continued the lifestyle that he had.

Dumbledore stood in his own office, or what was left of it, and let his head drop into his hands. For once in his life, all of his years were clearly visible on his fatigued face.

Quietly, so that no one could see, he sobbed, mourning the loss that he was responsible for.

Mourning for the one who would live forever but never feel anything again.

A/N: Thanks again all readers!!! We are nearing the end of our glorious epic of a fanfiction… I am considering doing a sequel. Only considering, though. If I get enough reviews in favor of a sequel, perhaps I will. What do you, my loyal reader, think??? Thanks again to all the reviewers, especially xHarryxPotterx, Mhaj78, Aswen, and wildchild1017. Hope yall like the next chapter!! Thanks again for reading!!


	13. Almost Epilogue

(A/N): Hello all!!! So I know I told many of you that this would be the last chapter, but as I was writing I decided that there is no way I can wrap this thing up in only one chapter. Sooo there are still a few chapters left to go, no worries!! Thanks always to my faithful reviewers, xHarryxPotterx, wildchild1017, Aswen, and mhaj78!! You guys have encouraged me for so long! Hope you like chapter 13!

Chapter 13-Almost Epilogue…

The usually lively dining hall was as silent as death. Many who used to fill the hall with chatter were gone, never to return, never to grace the hall with their presence again. Even the Slytherins, who were hardly ever affected by trivialities such as death, were moved by the overwhelming somber mood. Those who had the appetite ate in silence, others were too shaken by recent events to even consider partaking in such a human activity as eating when those who had meant so much to them would never again be able to.

Not all feelings were feelings of sorrow, however. There was victory to be found amongst the bleak forest of dismay, hope that sprung anew from the ashes of pain. The Dark Lord had been defeated, all threats were removed.

All, that is, except for one.

Hermione glanced around the room, searching for the trademark shock of white hair that had come to mean so much to her. She knew even before she was done scanning the vast hall that she would not find him there. He had more pressing matters to attend to than school. Where he was going, he wouldn't need an education anyways. No, Draco Malfoy was no longer the person he used to be. He was now the leader of the dark side, the consummation of all that is evil.

He was now their enemy.

And she still loved him.

Hermione hung her head in sorrow, mourning the loss of someone who was perfectly healthy but was farther away from her than all those who had passed away.

Hermione lifted her head when she heard someone clear their throat, demanding her attention. She was grateful for the distraction, desperately needing something else to think about.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the room. He had cleared his throat loudly, although there was no need because there was no noise to interrupt.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes stared up at him expectantly. The empty chairs in between the students made reality even more clear, made this speech even more difficult for him to give.

He sighed, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. He had to be strong for them, despite the fact that he had failed them in their time of need. He had to press on.

"You all have experienced a tragedy… that is far greater than any I have seen in my time." Dumbledore began. "Those who were sacrificed went valiantly, defending their cause even in the threat of the uncertainty of death. Cowards found bravery deep inside themselves, and a small girl found love beyond understanding in her own small heart."

Ron looked away at his words, refusing to let anyone see the emotions behind the seemingly indestructible wall that had crumbled so easily.

Harry clenched his fists, unbridled passion and anger dancing madly in his eyes. She was not gone. He knew it, she was not gone. Not Ginny, she was too strong to be taken down so quickly. He would never believe the lies that this man told him.

"However grieved we are over the loss of those who are dear to us, we must remember the purpose for which they died. Do not spend so much time mourning that you forget about the life they fought to preserve, the cause for which they chose to sacrifice it all. Do not throw their memories away by forsaking the very things they believed in."

A few of the more unaffected students felt hope rising within them at his words. They looked up, their eyes containing the light of life once more. However, those who were directly involved in the events, those who had lost their entire world on that fateful day… to them, they were only words. Meaningless letters carelessly thrown about to form noises, flying straight through their hearts and doing nothing to heal the damage within.

"We are here for you in this dark time. If you feel afraid or upset, feel free to talk to one of us. When no one else will listen, we will still be there."

_Where were you when Ginny needed you?_ Harry felt like shouting. The words burned like acid on the tip of his tongue, threatening to consume him if he didn't release them. However, he bit them back, his logic winning over his passion. This was not the time nor the place for something so rash.

"A memorial service will be held for those who were lost tomorrow evening. If you know someone who has passed away, we suggest you attend. Everyone is welcome, of course. No one who wishes to mourn the lost will be turned away." Dumbledore finished. He looked into the eyes of the students, seeing in some indifference but in others a passion so fiery it would live with them for the rest of their existence. He had nothing more to say, no words could be assigned to the emotions these children were feeling now. He stepped down from the podium, leaving them to contemplate among themselves their own confusing feelings.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry gazed at the vast, expansive lake. The water gleamed invitingly in the sunset, mocking his feelings that were so distant from its beautiful carefree sight. He watched the sun make its descent, the sky burning that same fiery shade of red that had captivated him for as long as he could remember. Stars began to peek out in the darker corner of the sky, watching him, curious as to why this boy was so alone, wondering why he was always alone when he visited this place.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He frequented this area, always at this time, it was one of his few moments of peace and calm. He breathed in the crisp night air, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair. The wind was like cool, slender fingers, the winking stars like the curious eyes of a shy girl whom he had met so long ago. He felt close to her here. Standing, with his eyes closed, he could almost believe that she was real again.

Almost.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, breaking him out of his precious sanctuary.

"Aren't you going to the memorial service?" Ron asked in a broken voice. Harry took comfort knowing that he was not the only one experiencing a torrential onslaught of pain, Ron was going through the same thing he was.

"I will not attend a service for someone who is alive. It is pointless." Harry said, cold as a stone.

Ron shook his head. "Harry. Ginny would want you to be there. I… I want you to be there. I don't know if I can face it on my own." He admitted.

Harry sighed. "Face it with Hermione, if you must. Let the others tell stories about her at her grave, but not me. Let them talk about how she will always be remembered while those who claimed to be closest to her sob and cry, but then forget about her existence. You loved her, Ron, she was your sister. Let them talk about her like she's gone, but don't give up hope. Fight for the girl who might be alive somewhere, fight for the girl who fought so valiantly for us."

Ron shook his head. "I had hoped you of all people would understand. She's gone, Harry. You have to face it. Now come, pay your respects with the rest of us."

Harry sat down on the patch of grass he had been standing on. "I am not going anywhere until they have proof of her death. She is alive, I know it." The hope burning in his eyes was almost enough to make Ron cry out of sympathy for the extreme level of denial within Harry. "She is as real as the ground beneath us, the stars over our head, and the sun dipping below that horizon. She hasn't gone anywhere."

"I hope you're right, mate." Ron said as he walked away.

Harry stayed like that for a long time, sitting and contemplating his thoughts beneath the gaze of the watchful stars. He closed his eyes again, drinking in the feel of the wind, soaking up the smell of the fresh morning dew, believing more than anything he had ever known that there was nothing more real than this.

XXXXXXXX

Memories flooded back to Hermione like a wash of icy cold water. Somehow she had ended up skating on the lake, feeling the wind whip by her face, remembering the moment that had started so much.

She could remember perfectly the way he had looked that day. Soaking wet, obviously freezing, his pale complexion trying so hard to hide a hint of blue that crept into his cheeks. A smirk played on his face, mixed with a little confusion. He had glared at her, although now she knew that there was no hatred in that glare.

There was nothing but love in his eyes.

And he had thrown it all away for the sake of a position.

She skated as fast as she could, driving herself further and further, desperately wishing just to leave it all behind. Her feet strained beneath her, her ankles hurt, but she kept going. Wind whipped past her, making whooshing sounds in her ear as her fingers began to numb from the cold. Her breath came in short gasps, longing for a deep breath of air. She kept going, however. With every push, she felt that she was further and further away from the horrid tragedy that was now her life.

Finally, she ran out of energy. Her legs could not measure up to the fire that was within her soul that pressed her onward, and they simply gave out. She slumped to the ice on her knees, not caring about the stinging pain that warned her to get off of the ice and into a more comfortable position. She sat awkwardly, consumed by the weight of her grief. She had held it for so long, she had tried to cage it in and force it away, pretending that it didn't truly exist. But here it was, filling her completely, demanding to be acknowledged.

Hermione cried like she had never cried before. She cried for Ginny who would never see life again. She cried for Harry who would never be with his true love. She cried for Ron who would be haunted the rest of his life because he could not protect his only little sister.

She cried for Draco, the one who was the most lost of them all.

"Draco… why… why did you leave me?" Hermione sobbed in a quiet whisper. Suddenly, her quiet whisper was not enough of an attempt to represent the feelings inside. She was overwhelmed, she was lost, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She threw her head back and let out an unearthly scream, laced with defeat and loneliness. Tears streamed down the corner of her eyes, dripping onto the ice and quickly freezing. The mountains echoed her savage cry for mercy, her desperate plea for salvation. It rang long after she had finished, her raw throat the only evidence that it was ever there at all.

Hermione clutched her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth in a pathetic effort to comfort herself against the relentless terrors that now assaulted her. She shook uncontrollably, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the freezing climate.

"Draco," she whispered weakly, "you promised…."

XXXXXXXX

More than a week past before Hermione was emotionally stable enough to visit the graveyard. It was a difficult week, one that she hoped she would never have to relive. She needed to see Draco, she had to be sure that he was really lost to the other side. Fog laced in and out between graves, much as it had the first day that they had come here.

The day that they had come together.

Hermione knelt at the grave of the poor Unnamed child, stroking its worn edges with more feeling and compassion than those who had placed him there. She traced the outline of the inscriptions, proving to herself that it was all real. The Draco she had seen here seemed so far away now, so unreachable, floating aimlessly in an endless galaxy with no hope of ever landing…

"It's a shame, isn't it?" She heard a voice behind her. She immediately recognized the owner and spun around to face him. However, contrary to her expectations, all she saw was a figure cloaked in black. The hood was pulled over his face suspiciously so that she couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to. She already knew who it was.

Hermione asked, "How so?"

The figure stepped forward, talking slowly as he advanced towards the grave. "A human being lived in this world, looked up to his parents just like the rest of us. He experienced hurt, pain… maybe even love. He cried when he was hurt, and smiled when he was happy. He was just like the rest of us, but he was taken away, taken away to a place from which none return. His parents didn't even care enough to name him."

Hermione observed that he was talking about himself as much as he was talking about his brother. "But… he was never unloved." She looked into where his eyes should have been, pleading him to say the words that she was so desperate to hear.

The figure turned away, uncomfortable under her intense gaze, uncomfortable with the amount of love that he knew he could never have. "That person is dead now, though. He is lost. The person that you knew will never return. It's a shame, it's such a shame…"

"It's not too late," Hermione said barely above a whisper. She was desperate to run to him, to wrap herself in his embrace and reassure him that everything would be okay even if it wouldn't. She needed to hear those words, she needed to know he would always be there, even if it was nothing but a lie.

The figure sighed. "Those who are dead can never live again."

A silence passed between them, filled with the reality that was currently breaking both of them apart.

"I have spent too much time here. I must leave you now." The figure said as he turned. He began to walk away.

All of Hermione's instincts screamed at her to say something, to do something! She wanted to run to him and fling her arms around him, cry into his shoulder and never let go. She wanted to rip off that stupid hood and gaze into the eyes that had been haunting her for so long. She wanted to see him again, she wanted to feel him with her again. She couldn't just pretend that her feelings weren't real anymore.

_Who cares how stupid you look?_ Hermione's thoughts screamed at her, so loud they nearly ripped her apart. _Run after him! Tell him you need him! He might think you're pathetic and people might stare, but who cares as long as you get him back? Who cares as long as you are with the one person you are meant to be with? Don't let this opportunity slip away, like so many others. Don't shove aside your feelings for the better good. Take a chance, and follow your feelings. _

_Follow the one you cannot live without._

"So is this how it ends, then?" Hermione shouted.

The figure came to a screeching halt, wishing that she wouldn't do this but knowing that he should have expected it all along.

He turned to face her. "This is how it must end."

"You promised me, Draco! You promised me you wouldn't betray me. Well, I know we're a bit beyond that, but what do you think this is? I've already said goodbye to too many people that I love, I'm not going to lose you, too. Not when you are the one that I love the most." Tears tickled the corner of her eyelids, threatening to spill over.

"Hermione. Don't you realize what I am now?" Draco asked, a bit of remorse filling his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I love you, you dolt. I love you because of who you are. I wouldn't try to change you even if I could."

Draco argued angrily. "You don't understand! Don't you see how much risk is involved with this? Don't you see how many people would turn you away, how many people would shun you? Potter and Weasel would dump you in a heartbeat. Aurors would start hunting you because of your connection to me. Even talking to me like this in the open is dangerous. They will hurt you, Hermione, because hurting you means hurting me too. I won't put you through losing your friends, and I won't put you in danger. So stop fighting, Hermione, because I'm only going to say this once.

"It's over."

The tears flowed freely now, almost making him want to take back his words. But it was for her own good, he knew. She would be safe far, far away from him.

He turned and started to walk away again, but was interrupted when a series of shouts broke his destination.

"Stupid! You stupid, stupid, stupid ferret! Don't you think I know about the consequences? Don't you think I realize what I'm getting into? Of course I do! Yes, there will be danger. Yes, there will be pain. But that's nothing that I can't handle with you by my side!! The only thing that I can't handle is trying to live on without you. So why don't you come to grips with your own feelings and admit that you want to be with me too?"

A steady rain began to fall, adding to the dismal mood. Hermione had to strain to hear his words, barely audible above the pelting raindrops.

"I cannot be with you."

She crumpled before him, falling undignified into the mud below. Rain fell relentlessly, but she didn't even notice. She sobbed until every muscle within her ached from the enormous amount of tears that had been shed. She tried to clear out her mind, but she couldn't. She couldn't rid herself of the pain that was so much more real than the Cruciatus curse had ever been.

When she had the strength to glance up again, he was gone.


	14. New Beginnings

Hello all! Sorry for the late updates… I know I've been bad about that lately. But school is almost out for winter which means lots of writing time!! Yaay! Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are the best. And although the fic seems like it might be going a little astray at the end, always remember that it is a DHr fic through and through. No worries!! Hope y'all like it.

Chapter 14-New Beginnings

She didn't know how long she lay there, sobbing in the mud, pelted by the relentless torrent of rain. Her tears mingled with the falling rain, finally drifting to the earth to be soaked up by the thirsty ground. She clutched at the mud, the sodden patch of earth that soaked up her tears, her sorrow; desperate for something to hold onto as her entire world slipped through her fingers.

But, like everything else, it simply slipped through her grasp with a nasty squelch, returning to the ground from whence it came.

The rain continued to assail her, and she continued to watch with strange fascination as the tiny fragile droplets splattered on the earth below. They broke into a million indistinguishable pieces, each small shard disappearing into the mist, never to be found again. She felt that her own heart was following this same trend. She had fallen, faster and faster for the man whom she thought was her world, only to hit the ground and shatter into nothing.

"Hermione!! Ron, over here, I found her!" She heard a voice shout. It was vague and hard to distinguish above the roar of the rain, but she could tell that it was Harry.

She heard loud squelching as footsteps ran over to her side, followed by another frantic set of footsteps. She didn't look up, she didn't have the strength to see the love in their eyes. She couldn't look into their eyes and see such an enormous level of happiness while her own world was shrouded in such darkness, their light would destroy her.

"Quick, get her back to school!" Harry shouted above the rain.

"Blimey…" Ron muttered to himself, barely audible in the storm that was drowning her.

She felt strong arms encircle her. The feeling was so familiar to her, she dwelt on it and felt warmth returning to her again. Maybe… maybe not all was lost.

Within moments of realizing she was safe, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

"My lord Draco, why have you called me here?" The sneaky, serpent-like voice asked as soon as the figure had entered.

Malfoy manor had changed, that much he could tell. The fact that Draco was now the Dark Lord didn't change his decorating habits whatsoever, everything was still the same. Although the same furniture was present, and nothing had been moved around, the place had an ominous feel of darkness. He was very uncomfortable, and resolved himself to get out as soon as possible.

Draco stood by the fire, shrouded in a black cape. He was gazing at it longingly, thinking of how the light that danced within was so similar to that which had once danced within her eyes, when Severus entered. He had been doing a lot of that lately… thinking about her, seeing her in little moments of everyday life… it seemed she would not let him forget her, not anytime soon.

Although Draco would refuse to admit it to anyone else, he wasn't ready to forget her.

"Severus, my mentor for all these years… I need someone to talk to, now more than I ever have." Draco admitted, hating himself for showing his vulnerability but determined to find some answers nonetheless.

Severus was quite taken back at the unexpected words, but he accepted them nonetheless. "My lord Draco, your servant will do whatever you command."

Draco sighed. "I… I think I made a mistake."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about?" He feared the worst.

Draco raised his hands, examining them in the ghastly firelight. "I had love in my hands, true love, Severus… and I threw it away."

Draco turned around to face him, and Severus saw the amount of sorrow in his eyes. He was tormented inside. He had been so lonely for so long, when he'd finally found someone to confide in, and then that someone was taken away… he could see why it would be too much for one person to bear alone. He sat down in an elaborate green armchair, giving Draco his full attention.

Draco waved his arms around, drawing Severus's gaze across the room. "Look at me now, Severus. I have everything I've always dreamed of. Money, power, fame, fortune… only 18 years old and already capable of taking over the world. My parents are proud of me, they love me for the first time in my life. I have an entire army at my command, ready to fight for whatever I say is worth fighting for. I have legions of people prepared to throw down their lives for me, and sacrifice their future just for the sake of being my followers. My name will go down in the history books as the most ruthless and unstoppable Dark Lord that has ever crossed the wizarding world. If I have all of this, then why do I suddenly feel like I have nothing at all?"

Severus gazed at him very thoughtfully. Honestly, he didn't know much about love, but the love he had experienced was enough to last him a lifetime. He knew that feeling, that feeling of having to choose between one's love and one's life. He knew the anguish that came with it, the doubt that assaulted you no matter what you chose to keep. The never-ending torrent of "what-ifs" that plague your mind in the darkest corners of the night, seemingly endless, and certainly terrible… Oh yes, he knew what it felt like to sacrifice your world for the sake of one mere human being.

"My lord Draco, ruler of all, master of evil… you have much to learn. Power, wealth, fame and glory are fantastic achievements, but none of them keep you warm at night. None of them will bring you the happiness and joy that a family will bring you. None of them will ever come close to the euphoria that radiates in your heart when you hear her say those words back to you, when she slips your ring on her own finger, and you make her your own… nothing in all the world even compares to it. If you love her, don't be a fool and make the mistake that I almost made. Don't let her go, not even if an army of Aurors stand in your way."

Draco sighed. "I think there will be more than just Aurors in our way, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "If she is not worth fighting for, then you are obviously not as in love with her as you thought you were."

Draco snorted. "What is love, anyways? Just a primal attraction, an animal desire, purely instinct, nothing more than attraction. That's all it is, the need to pass on one's own genes to the next generation. And my pureblood genes certainly can't be spoiled by a Mudblood's sickening traits. No, it's easier this way. It's so much easier, for the both of us."

Severus sighed. "Is it really, Draco? Is this easy for you?"

Draco didn't have to answer his question. Severus could see from the dark circles underneath his eyes, telltale signs of his lack of sleep, that he was constantly thinking about her. She was hurting because of his rejection, and he was suffering because of her pain. He needed her, more than he needed this position, more than he needed his parents' approval. In such a short time, she had become his world.

However, once he told his followers, once they found out… they would kill him. They would not allow a traitor such as him to live.

"Severus, promise me that you will never betray me, no matter what choice I make." Draco said weakly, so many underlying commitments lying in the simple promise.

Snape said immediately, "You are my master, and you are theirs too. They must follow you now."

"What if they don't?" Draco asked.

Snape sighed. "That is a chance that you must take. Is it worth it, Draco? Is she worth that risk?"

Draco turned back to the fire, gazing at its warmth, dreaming of a time when he felt such warmth in his own life. His heart had gone cold, ever since he had left her crying in the mud… The day that he had thrown his world to the hounds.

"I have much to think about, Severus. Thank you for your services."

"These are not services, Draco. This is just advice from mentor to student. From friend to friend. I will always be here, even if the title of Dark Lord were to slip through your fingertips."

"…Right." Draco said, startled at the unnatural show of affection from the mentor who was usually so cold-hearted.

Severus glanced at him one last time, and then stood up, taking his time. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace from which he arrived, and left Draco's presence, leaving him with his onslaught of thoughts.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was thankful to be spending Thanksgiving break in the Burrow. The warm atmosphere did her much good, and being around so many people who cared about her was also a nice change for her. The entire Weasley clan was present, so the house was constantly bustling with activity. The loss of Ginny had struck them hard, but her loss also made them appreciate the family members that were still healthy. Hermione was never lacking for anyone to talk to or confide in, and she had found that in this wonderful environment she had almost managed to entirely forget about the boy who had plagued her thoughts ever since he left.

During the day, she stayed busy, rigorously studying to keep her mind busy whenever she wasn't spending time with someone else. As long as the sun's hopeful rays shone, then Hermione's feelings could be held at bay.

But oh, the nights. The nights were so lonely. When it was only her, enshrouded in that black abyss of sleep, welcoming its sweet embrace but feeling uneasy at the familiarity she felt there… when she slept, she felt closest to him. He was nearer to her, haunting her dreams, refusing to let her sleep in peace.

Ever since that fateful night, she had not been able to sleep. She would often spend the sleepless nights wandering about the house, passing the rooms of other people who were also unable to sleep. Many times she would encounter others in the same insomniatic state as she, too plagued with nightmares to truly rest. Sometimes it would be Harry, sometimes it would be Ron or Fred or George, sometimes it would even be Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. They would glance at each other, share more feelings and words in that moment than any could say in the perfect hours of the daylight, and then move along their way, attempting to break down their problems in their own way knowing that someone else was struggling with the exact same thing. The next morning, the sun would rise, scattering the darkness and the doubts of the night. All the nightmares that had plagued them would be reduced to nothing, dwindling in the glory of that bright, hopeful sunlight.

It was on one of these numerous sleepless nights that Hermione encountered Harry while taking a walk outside. She was a little surprised to see him out this late, especially considering that the chill of fall was beginning to settle in. She approached him and sat down next to him, knowing that he needed friendship now more than he ever had.

"Harry, it's freezing, you'll catch your death out here." Hermione pointed out, pulling her jacket a little closer to herself.

Harry chuckled. "What a funny phrase. 'Catch your death…' As if death could be caught in a jar to be saved for later. Or passed from person to person, like a disease. Or even… even caught so that someone else wouldn't have to…."

"Harry, you have to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done! It was her choice." Hermione pointed out, glad to focus on someone else's problems instead of her own.

Harry clenched his fists. "I can't, Hermione! I just can't forget the way her face looked, the way those beautiful eyes pleaded with me, as if they were saying, 'End the pain, Harry, you always have before… why not now? Why are you letting me down?' …It's too much to take, Hermione. I have to find her. I have to prove to myself… I won't believe that she's dead until the real Ginny lies in that grave."

Hermione looked away. "I understand, Harry. I understand perfectly."

Harry looked surprised. "You do? You're not going to try and tell me that Ginny is dead, just like the rest of them will?"

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "I have to believe, for the both of us, that some things never die."

Harry smiled back warmly, grateful for her company. She supported him, she was probably the only person who did. "Thank you, Hermione."

The next few days passed by uneventfully, and still she waited. Still she hoped, deep inside her, that his words would change.

Months passed before she realized that some dreams really didn't come true, some things just weren't meant to be. He never came back, he never told her that everything was a lie, he never reassured her that he would stay forever… She soon began to understand that all his promises to her were nothing more than a lie, his advances and words were only used to try and betray Harry to the Dark Lord. It was all a scheme to get him farther, all a lie to promote his own disgusting worth.

She thrust herself into her schoolwork with newfound determination, trying desperately to not think about the truth that she had just discovered. Books never betrayed her, books never told her one thing one day and then another the next. They were blissfully consistent, never played with her heart… never betrayed her love for the sake of a title….

One day her attention was captured by yet another book, her brow was slightly furrowed in her typical expression that meant she was concentrating and didn't want to be disturbed. The library shrouded her in its flawless silence, allowing her mind to venture farther and farther into the world of the writer. She was so intent upon reading it that she didn't even notice the tall redhead reading over her shoulder, breathing silently, barely moving.

"What a load of-" the voice said abruptly in her ear.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat in shock. "Fred!... George!!... Whichever one you are!!" Her heart that was beating so impossibly fast began to slow again, back to its normal speed.

Fred chuckled. "Jumpy, aren't we?" He asked, teasing. He sat by her at the table that was scattered with Hermione's various books and papers.

"I just wasn't expecting something like THAT in a library!!" Hermione whispered fiercely, trying to keep her voice low but also wanting to forcefully get her point across.

Fred looked at her and shook his head, recognizing how difficult it would be to get her out of the library and back into her old life. All she did now was spend time in the library, she never had time for her friends anymore. Even though Fred wasn't particularly close to her, he missed seeing the familiar bookworm at the lunch table every day. She needed to at least try to move on as best as she could.

"Hermione, if you don't get out of this library that you claim to love, then you will lose your mind. I've been sent here to rescue you, and get you back into some sort of life. You have to move on, we all do. And having you with us again will not only help us, but it will help you as well." Fred stated, suddenly turning serious.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. He was worried about her? That was probably the sweetest thing he had ever done for her. She had never known he had that kind streak in him. She had known him for so long, but now… now she was seeing someone new.

She smiled at him, grateful for the company. "Okay. Where are we going?"

Fred elegantly swept his hand around the room. "Anywhere the damsel wishes to go! We could go terrorize some first years, play Quidditch, break into Snape's office-"

He stopped at a warning look from Hermione.

"…or we could just take a walk around the lake and share our feelings?" He offered lamely.

Hermione laughed, the sound almost therapeutic after being gone from her life for so long. "Yes, I think I'd like that." She said as she stood, and followed him out of the library, her neglected books completely forgotten on the table.


	15. Trying to Forget

Hello all! I'm back with a super fast update, haha. Sooo, I know I planned on ending this fic a long time ago, but I decided that instead of doing a sequel I'm just going to wrap everything up in this fic. All the loose ends that I would have left for the sequel I am just going to work out in this fic, sooo it will be a lot longer than I planned. But I know you guys don't mind, right?  thanks always to mhaj78, wildchild1017, Pyroangel8605, xharryxpotterx, aswen, christy86, and syaoronsangel. Y'all are the best!

Chapter 15-Trying to Forget

They walked around the lake together, pacing the familiar paths that they had worn into the ground since their first walk so long ago. Soon the image of the bushy-haired girl walking with the fiery redhead were familiar, it was almost unusual to not see them together. She began to feel more comfortable around him; they started talking to each other and helping the other through their own hard times. Hermione found herself looking forward to those walks along the lake, enjoying the time that she could finally break down and be herself. She loved seeing him, she loved finally being a part of other people's lives once again.

But, however much she looked forward to spending time with her new friend, no matter how much of her attention he now took up… there was still someone who consumed her mind deeper than any other human being ever could.

Hermione sighed. She needed to forget about him, she needed to move on. It had been six months today since he had left her, which was plenty of time for her to forget. He had obviously wasted no time after leaving her, she needed to do the same.

But somehow, she just couldn't let go.

Fred noticed her unusual silence as they paced around the lake, the sun setting in the distance with a fiery red. "Hermione, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet."

Hermione sighed, "I'm fine, Fred. Don't worry." She knew it was a lie, but she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it yet.

Fred answered, "Well, that's fine. Maybe some studying and intense research in the library would cheer you up!!"

Hermione sighed, "I don't think so."

Fred stopped and stared at her in shock, hand clutching his chest as if he was suffering a heart attack at her words. "What? Hermione Granger, refusing to study?? Now I know something's wrong, there's no getting out of it, Granger. Spill."

Hermione sat on the ground, knowing that if she tried to tell this story while standing there was a good possibility that her knees would give out from the sheer force of her own words. She didn't want to tell him the story, she didn't want to make her own nightmares real again.

Fred sat by her, expectantly looking at her, awaiting her answer. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, trying to attach words to feelings that were too deep to ever truly describe.

"You miss him, don't you?" Fred asked, reading her thoughts perfectly.

She turned and looked at him in surprise. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

Fred laughed at her shocked expression. "Don't look at me that way, Hermione. You weren't as secretive as you thought you were."

Hermione looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can't help… who we love." He said, sneaking a peek at her as he finished his words.

Hermione laughed hopelessly. "I wish we could, though. Fred… I wish I could just forget, I wish I could just pretend that it never happened. But it did happen, and everyone's telling me that I should just move on, forget about him and find another guy, find someone who will love me despite my blood… but Fred, it's so hard… it's so hard to just forget…" She started to cry a little against her better judgment.

Fred pulled her into a friendly embrace. "There, there, Hermione. Just let them say what they want, you take your time. They don't know what you went through, they don't understand. So you just take your time, okay? The right guy for you will still be waiting. He will be there for you when you realize that he has been the right one all along."

She sobbed, clutching him, trying to cling to what was now real in her life. "I hope you're right, Fred. But until that day comes… how am I supposed to deal with this? How can I even begin to think about forgetting him when he's everywhere I turn? Every time I see that characteristic smirk, every time I see that hair flip that he used to do… Sometimes I swear I can feel his eyes on me, sometimes it feels like he's never really gone, and then it hits me again, harder and harder until there's nothing left to feel. Does… Does it ever go away?"

Fred sighed, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. "It does go away, Hermione. It might not leave today or tomorrow, next week or even next year, but eventually one day you will think of him, and those familiar pains of hurt and regret won't be there anymore. You can look back on your feelings for him, and smile at the good times you had, and then move on with your life. It may not happen soon, but believe me, I'll be there for you when it does."

Hermione looked up at him gratefully. "Fred, when did you become so sensitive? I didn't know you had this side to you."

Fred shrugged. "I am a man of many talents, and personalities too."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you're schizophrenic, then?"

Fred laughed, and she joined, the sound like a beautiful symphony in the middle of a storm. "No, I'm not schizophrenic. You're confusing me with Ron."

Hermione laughed comfortably, relaxing in his embrace. She looked into his eyes, thinking how this was the first time she had been truly content since… well… since Draco. She could have fun and laugh, and joke around like she used to. She knew that it was all thanks to Fred. She wished she could forget Draco, she truly did… she knew now that there was someone else who would be willing to catch her when she fell.

"Thank you, Fred. You always make me feel so much better." Hermione said, looking deeply into his bright blue eyes.

Fred smiled, gently touching her cheek. "I do it all for you, bookworm. All for you." His finger slowly traced her jaw, coming to rest at her chin. Hermione found herself closing her eyes, getting lost in a touch that had been long forgotten.

She felt him moving in closer, and did nothing to stop it. Before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. She was overwhelmed with a rush of emotion, happiness that was floating perilously in a sea of sorrow that she had tried to drain long ago. The last time she had done this, the last time she had felt this way… there was a pair of pale grey eyes for her to gaze into, silky silver hair for her to run her fingers through…

Suddenly the memories crashed upon her. It was Draco she wanted to kiss, it was Draco she needed to be near… she couldn't do this. She couldn't hurt Fred after he had been so good to her.

She slowly pushed away. "I'm sorry."

It was all she needed to say.

Fred sighed. "I understand. You're not ready yet."

Hermione nodded. "Right."

Hermione stood up, feeling the sudden urge to go somewhere where she was truly alone. Maybe the library, maybe her dormitory. Anywhere but here. She needed to be left with her thoughts.

She was too far away to hear him whisper, "Maybe someday, Hermione. Maybe someday."

Unbeknownst to the two who had been so involved in each other by the lake, at the moment their lips touched, a sword in Dumbledore's office gleamed with ferocious violence and life as a bright-haired boy streamed through the night, suddenly overcome with jealousy and rage the likes of which he had never known.

XXXXXXXXX

"My lord, what is the meaning of this emergency gathering? What has happened?" A hidden face asked from the depths of a black hood, one of many in the dark circle that now filled the forbidden hideout.

Draco paced ferociously, not bothering to hide his agitation. He had watched her, ever since he had left. He saw her every day, it was so painful being so close to her but not being able to simply reach out and touch her. He wanted to make sure she was safe, he wanted to see that no one would hurt her because of her connection to him. And how had she repaid him?

She had kissed a Weasel.

Draco couldn't see anything but red. Fury danced in violent flames in front of him, torturing him into further madness. How could she do this? After all those words of promise, all the talk of belonging to each other, all the talk of love… it was all a lie. He knew it now, it was nothing more than a game to her. Nothing but a challenge, a way to toy with his feelings.

"My lord, what's wrong? Please tell us." Another dark, anonymous voice asked.

Draco whirled in the direction of the speaker. They could see the fury dancing ferociously just beyond the seemingly calm exterior of his cool, grey eyes. They could almost witness the betrayal that he had experienced, all because of the sheer force of his emotions.

"Mudbloods… all manipulative little devils, every last one of them!" He took back to pacing, trying to work his scattered, furious emotions into some sort of comprehendible language.

Snape twitched just a little bit at his words. "What happened?" He said, with much more concern in his voice than the others.

Draco turned to him. When Snape looked in his eyes, looking deeply as only Snape could, he saw not anger, but hurt. Sadness that transcended all understandings, pain that came only from those who were truly anguished. He saw the same feeling that he had felt himself, so long ago, when he had lost love.

Draco turned to them, looking them all in the eye. "Listen to me, all of you. Up until now, we have been prejudiced against Mudbloods because it is what we were told to do. Honestly, they had never done us any real harm. However, times have changed. I have been wronged by one, hurt beyond physical pain…. They are nothing but the scum beneath our feet. You are forbidden to interact with any Mudbloods except on the basis of torment. We have acted this way for many generations, only now are we putting this into a law instead of a mere prejudice. This is for your own good, this is to spare you much pain."

The death eaters glanced at each other in confusion, wondering who in the world he could be referring to.

Draco turned away from them, looking suddenly like a very small, lonely child. "I must leave you now. I have things to attend to." With a loud pop, he vanished from their sight.

The death eaters looked at each other in confusion. "What is this about? Obviously someone has caused our dear lord pain." One of them speculated. Snape assumed it was Goyle from the guttural, awkward voice.

"We must… help him." An eerily familiar voice said.

The others looked startled at the voice. Despite the fact that it had been several months since her addition, they still couldn't quite get used to her.

"Yes. This despicable mudblood who has hurt him must be put in her place."

Snape looked around frantically. What were they planning to do?

"But who is it?" Goyle asked again.

"Her…mione…. Granger…." Barely more than a whisper came out of the mouth of the shortest member, but it was all that was needed.

Snape's eyes darted from member to member. No, this was not what Draco wanted! He was sure of it.

"Find her, and kill her. The one who does… will surely be loved by the Dark Lord." Crabbe said.

"Show her what happens to those who hurt our lord!" Another one bellowed.

With a thousand loud pops, they were off. Only Snape remained, standing in the middle of the room with a pit of dread growing inside his stomach.

XXXXXXX

Draco paced around his room, furiously trying to rationalize his thoughts. He hated her, he hated her so much, why would she…. After everything they did, after everything that they had… why… why did she throw it all away?

"My lord. Why are you so upset?" The small voice that had become so familiar to him asked.

"Not now." Draco coldly responded.

"But I live… to serve you. There must be something." She answered in that same meek tone.

"Unless you can heal my pain." Draco answered, looking forlornly out the window.

She glanced downward, a lock of red hair falling out of her cape. She hastily tucked it away, it was a symbol of her old life. It was something she needed to forget, something that would hinder her in her future.

"Love… will kill you. It isn't worth it, my lord." She said. "End her, before she ends you."

Draco turned to her with shock written all over his face. "What? You want me to kill her?"

She cackled, a laugh that held only the slightest memory of true joy. "They will find her. They are going there now. They will save you, they will do what your love prohibits you from doing. They will make up for your weakness."

Draco stormed over, gripping her shoulders violently. "What? What have you done? Are you going to hurt her?"

"Not me… them. They only want what is best for you, my lord. Once she is gone, you can finally move on with your life." She said, his hands gripping her arms not scaring her in the least. "Love is nothing but a trap, my lord. And we will set you free."

"You know that's not true." Draco said deliberately. He looked in her eyes and saw a flash of memory there, something that could almost be called happiness, but soon it was gone, replaced by the blank stare that consumed her life.

"You are disappointed." She said, disgusted with her failure.

"I won't be if you can help me stop them." Draco said purposefully. "Are you in? Can you redeem yourself?"

She looked so hopeful at his words, so excited it almost made him sick. "Yes. Let us go."

With a pop, they apparated as close to Hogwarts as they could, running the rest of the way.


	16. Recollection

I'm baaack! So I have decided that instead of doing a sequel, I am going to just fit everything into one fanfic. That way everything will be resolved and there will be no loose ties that are purposefully left open for the sequel. Thanks for the support I did get for a sequel, though! I appreciate it, you guys. Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers, y'all know who you are. Your support means a lot to me. Hope you like chapter 16!

Chapter 16-Recollection

"Draco! What are you doing here?" A very confused Blaise grabbed the arm of his former best friend, face consumed with confusion.

Draco gripped him roughly around his shoulders, much in the same way he had done to his servant not so long ago. Madness danced in his eyes, flirting dangerously with the brink of insanity. "Blaise, have you seen Hermione?"

Blaise looked startled. "I haven't seen you in months and all you can talk about is some Mudblood? What's wrong with you, man?" He looked offended, an expression that was trademark for Slytherins.

Draco shook his head furiously, frustrated with his friend's lack of understanding. "Later, Blaise, she could be in danger. Where is she?"

Blaise shrugged, starting to feel uneasy from Draco's unusual show of concern. "Probably in the library or the Great Hall. What's this all about? Talk to me, Draco."

Draco ignored his last statement, consumed with the perilous situation before him. He had to find Hermione before it was too late. With no more communication between the one who was once his best friend, Draco sped off in the direction of the Great Hall, determined to save the one he now knew was his true love.

He threw the doors open with reckless abandon, ignoring the astounded stares that were shot in his direction. Every eye turned towards him, every fascinating piece of gossip was stopped abruptly with the his arrival. His eyes moved immediately to the Gryffindor table, completely bypassing his Slytherin cohorts. He was desperate for just a glimpse of that bushy, awkward, gloriously obnoxious hair, his beacon in a dark night, the sign that she was still safe. Then he would know that he wasn't too late.

However, as his eyes scanned the room, the familiar bookworm was nowhere to be found.

Draco strode over to the Gryffindor table, the imposing silence that now reigned brushing past him without deterring him. He reached Potty and the Weasel, and a few other of their unpleasant followers. He would have to put his animosity for them behind him, if only for a moment, for her sake.

"Where is Hermione?" Draco asked, suddenly screeching to a halt in front of them.

A dozen eyes stared back at him blankly, although no one offered him an answer.

Draco pounded his fist on the table, causing all of the exotic dishes full of food to clank against the wooden table. He could feel the frustration coursing through his veins, his blood pulsing harder and harder against his heating skin. Time was running out, and they were ignoring him like children! This was more important than any previous grudges, more important than all the words of hatred that had ever crossed between them.

Fred looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you need to know?"

Draco looked at him, a flash of anger illuminating his gaze for just a moment as he remembered the way she had kissed him. It was disgusting to think about, and he hated him for it. But for now, those feelings had to be pushed aside. His hatred wasn't what was important.

"Just tell me where she is." Draco demanded softly, trying to conceal his growing frustration.

Fred still looked suspicious, as did the rest of them. "Why should we tell you? She's none of your concern anymore." Ron answered immaturely.

Draco resisted the urge to strangle the imbecile. Was it so difficult for them to just divulge a small bit of information to him? But then again, he was the Dark Lord, of course. No wonder they would hesitate in his presence, no wonder they looked at him with disdain. Apparently the fact that he had defeated Voldemort meant nothing to them.

Draco swallowed his pride, physically gulping while preparing himself for his big confession. "I love her. I need to see her."

Fred clenched his fist underneath the table. Why was he here? After treating Hermione so harshly, he had the nerve to show his face in front of her best friends. She was just now starting to get over him, seeing him again would only serve to set back months and months of struggling to get out of his iron grip. She had tried so hard to let go after he had hurt her, after he had left her lifeless and lost in the mud so long ago. As long as Fred would live, he knew that he would never forgive Draco for what he had done to her, not even if he made up for the offense thousands of times. No one deserved to go through what she had.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the far side of the Great Hall. A young Gryffindor hurriedly entered the room, sprinting for where Dumbledore was seated at the head of the room. Her face was pale, her robes flew behind her almost as an afterthought when compared to her current terror. "Dumbledore, Dumbledore!! Death eaters in the castle!! Help us, please!"

Dumbledore stood, still retaining his calm exterior, but Harry swore he saw a hint of panic in the gentle cool blue pools of his eyes. "What did you see, Amelia? Tell me where they are."

The frantic girl gestured wildly in the direction of Gryffindor tower. "The common room! She was studying with me, helping me, and they took her! She kicked and screamed, but she never had a chance. Sir, she never did anything wrong, but they took her anyways! They said she had hurt their leader, but Hermione would never hurt anyone! I tried to stop them, really, I did! But they have her, they have her!"

The Hall fell into a terrified silence as a thousand accusing eyes turned to glare at the current Dark Lord, the one who controlled death eaters, the only one who could send them here.

"What… have you done?" Harry asked in a voice that contained more rage than Draco thought possible.

Draco looked around uneasily. Rage was rising like a vapor, heating the room with its fury, filling it to capacity. Dumbledore's cool aura did nothing to dispel the atmosphere that had taken over.

Draco backed away, planning on going after Hermione. What did these cretins matter, anyways? She needed him now, their suspicions of him were nothing in light of her turmoil.

He tried to turn and run, but hundreds of bodies blocked his path before he could get anywhere. He shoved past them, trying desperately to get back to her. She was hurting, she would be helpless against them! Nothing but another torture victim, nothing but another cruel sacrifice for their beloved Dark Lord. Another step on the dark, sinister ladder towards success.

He moved slowly, feeling like a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter. Time seemed to slow, each agonizing second meaning life or death for his beloved. Didn't they realize the trouble she was in? Why didn't they get out of his way?

Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his arm from behind. It was much fiercer than the others, as if it was holding on by more than just physical strength.

"I can't let you go any further." He recognized the voice immediately.

Weasel.

"You don't understand. You have to let me go!" Draco whirled around to face the demon who had stolen his girl.

"No, you don't understand! Put aside your selfishness for a second and listen to me. You didn't see how she changed after you left. It nearly killed her. You had her heart in your hands, such a precious thing to hold, and then threw it back in her face after you had ripped it to shreds! And now you come back, expecting her to welcome you with open arms? Don't you realize she's better off without you?"

Draco tried to rip out of his grasp, nothing else mattered but her safety. However, his strength faltered at Fred's last words. Yes, she was better off without him. She was better off never knowing him. However, that didn't stop him from needing her. It would hurt both of them time and time again, but he couldn't live without her. He had tried, and he had been miserable.

Draco turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I know you love her. But who does Hermione love?"

The heavy silence was answer enough.

Fred slackened his grip, and finally Draco flew away, taking with him the remnants of Fred's dying dream.

In all the commotion, no one noticed the small hooded figure that entered the corner of the Hall. No one noticed her slip into the room, and thus slip back into a labyrinth of long forgotten memories. Blurbs of images flew through her mind, none of them connected, none of them making any sense. Feelings she didn't like were coursing through her, making her heart beat with a life that she had never known before. What was this? What was happening to her?

Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck. There was someone here. Someone who had been gone for far too agonizingly long. He turned, his eyes falling on the slender form in the corner, conspicuously watching the room with what he assumed was awe. He couldn't see her face, it was shrouded in a hood. But he knew her, he knew from the feeling of completeness that had now returned to him after its long absence.

He walked towards her, her questioning eyes met his. Slowly, all the chaos around him died, diminishing into nothingness in the wake of the tiny girl in front of him. He reached her soon, his footsteps slowing uncertainly as he was close enough to reach out and touch her. What if… what if after all this, she wasn't real? What if he had gotten his hopes up for nothing?

But still, even so… he had to know.

He reached out, slowly, uncertainly, gauging her reaction. A flicker of confusion darted across her shielded eyes, and Harry almost stopped, but his hand continued its perilous journey once again. He had to know. He had to know for himself.

He reached inside the concealing fabric of the cloak, finally touching her cheek. She was warm, she was alive. The feeling of her skin was electric, ecstasy shot through him like a drug. Her eyes, previously covered with broken and forgotten memories, seemed to come together in realization. She looked back at him, that same glimmer of mischief dancing just beyond her shield, just beyond her soulless wall.

But it still wasn't enough.

Seconds after he had scaled her wall, she raised it higher yet again. Her eyes were overcome with confusion, she looked at him with fright and backed away. "What are you doing? I don't know you. Get away from me."

Harry took his hand away from her face, dropping it hopelessly as his heart collapsed inside of him. He tried to hide the sorrow that threatened to flood him, keeping it at bay, holding back the feelings that begged to be released. He sighed, calming his tense nerves.

"I'm sorry. You just… remind me of someone special." He said, searching her eyes for the sign of recognition he had seen not so long ago.

Ginny shrank away ever so slightly. "Well… I am not the person you seek." She answered simply, feeling awkward in his presence.

Harry nodded dejectedly. "Right, right. I'm sorry."

Ginny shook her head. "This place… there are so many memories and feelings that I don't understand. Are you familiar with this area? What is it? What happened here?"

Harry looked back at her, pity filling his eyes. She didn't remember anything about her time spent here. But she was here at last, and she was alive. This was enough to give him happiness despite the loss of her memories.

Harry answered, "This is Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. This is a place where dreams both come true and are crushed. Love is born and love dies here. For many of us, it is home. For some of us, it's just a school. For others, it is our entire lives. Why? Have you… been here before?"

Ginny blinked furiously several times, as if trying to clear away a blur that had obstructed her vision. "I… feel like I have, although I know that can't be true. I've spent my entire life serving my lord, I don't understand why I would recognize this place."

"Your entire life?" Harry asked. "You are sure?"

Ginny looked at him, shock finally registering in her features. "Wait… what if all that time I spent with him was a lie? What if…" She glanced around the room again, trying to sort her frantic thoughts. Eventually she turned back to him with a determined gleam in her eyes. "Help me. Help me remember why I know this place."

Harry's face split into a wide grin, the first sign of real joy since he had seen her leave him. "I'd love to."


	17. Return

Hello! I return! Yay. Yes, well, here's chapter 17 and I am pretty proud of this chapter, I think it turned out well. Anyways, thanks again to all my faithful reviewers, and, once again, reviews are always much appreciated!!!

Chapter 17-Return

Draco ran outside, frustrated that his already straining legs couldn't carry him any faster. The fact that his servant had ran off with Potter didn't register in his mind, his brain was consumed by only one thing. Nothing, not even Potter, could deter his one thought.

The Death Eaters had Hermione.

Draco looked up and saw a flock of Death Eaters flying through the sky, and heard a scream come from Hermione that pierced his heart. Suddenly rage was born within him, rage that he had never known before. He had to get her back, he had to save her!

"Accio broom!" He said, his right hand snapping up quickly to catch the soaring broom. With the grace that only a refined Quidditch player could display, he mounted the broom and took off after the Death Eaters.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry took Ginny to the Astronomy tower, a haunt that they had both frequented often. He knew that if anything were to jog her memory, it would be the feelings that they had both experienced there. Their memories weren't consumed with passion, no, they were the memories of best friends, something that was much stronger than any spark of romance.

The tower was the same as it was every other night. Moonlight was the only source of light, splashing in to illuminate the dark walls and ground. Windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, providing the best view of the stars. Telescopes and various measuring devices could be seen scattered throughout the room, placed strategically close to windows. Harry couldn't remember how many times he and Ginny had come here together to do homework. It was strange being in a place that was so familiar to both of them while knowing that she didn't share the same memories as he.

Harry spread his arms out, indicating the vastness of the room, the memories lurking in every dark corner, the emotions begging to be released and brought into the light of recognition. "This is it, the astronomy tower. We used to come here together, we had a lot of good times here."

Ginny looked around, the expression on her face was so empty it could rival that of Luna Lovegood's. A clock ticked in the background, the only evidence in the surreal room that time was passing at all. Memories fought within her, trying to get past the restraints of time, trying to tell her what she already knew. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the rush and surge of indistinguishable memories that soared past her. She tried to catch each one, but every time, it would be ripped away from her outstretched fingers, taken back into the abyss of forgetfulness.

Harry saw the struggle within her eyes. "You still don't remember, do you?"

Ginny looked up at him. Any sort of recognition that she had had was eliminated, a hint of a smirk played across her face. Harry suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he finally comprehended where he was.

He was in the tallest tower of Hogwarts with the Dark Lord's second-in-command.

Harry swallowed, backing a few steps away from her without telling himself to do so. He desperately hoped that Ginny truly was worried about her past and wanted to understand who she had once been. It could just be his naturally paranoid nature telling him that he was in a deadly trap.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, Harry, I remember many things." She said in a voice that was not her own.

Harry immediately began looking for escape routes. He had been in situations like this before, he had to keep his head despite the circumstances. There was only one door. His eyes flicked in that direction, trying to determine the best route.

Ginny saw that flicker, instantly identifying it for what it was. She cracked a smile. Harry Potter would not escape her clutches, not again.

Without even muttering a word or turning around, the door slammed from Ginny's mental command. Harry could hear several locks being drawn across the heavy wooden door. His heart sank, realizing that everything Ginny had done was a lie. She had not felt any sort of recognition for this place, she had not understood anything. It was just a story to get him into a situation just as this, something that fed on his wildest hopes so that he lost his usual sense of danger.

"Ginny… please…" Harry tried one last time to reach her, refusing to believe that what he had seen in her had been completely false.

"Harry… it's too late. I can't go back now." Ginny said, lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, trying to hide his excitement at the fact that maybe not all hope was lost.

"Sometimes… I can remember my family. I can remember their smiling faces, their unconditional love. But I can't go back. I can't."

"Why not?" Harry argued, furious that she remembered everything but still wouldn't come back to him.

"Look at me, Harry!! What do you see?" Harry remained silent. He didn't know what kind of answer she was looking for. "I'm a Death Eater, Harry, and not just any Death Eater. I am the Dark Lord's number one servant, the one who will defend him until the end. I am a part of the most vicious, cruel group of individuals on the planet. What will they do to me if I try to leave? What will they do to my family?"

Harry looked at his feet, he couldn't handle seeing her tear filled eyes. "There has to be a way…" He offered weakly.

Ginny looked at him sadly. "There isn't. That is why I have to kill you."

Harry looked up at her in shock. "But, before you left me… you told me…"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "Some things are more important than love."

"Ginny, it's not too late! You can get out!"

Ginny laughed mirthlessly. "You can't save everybody, Harry." She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

His reflexes responded before he could tell them not to. He had his own wand out and ready to use. She shot a spell at him but he deflected it expertly.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Harry!" She shouted.

"What, do you think I'm just going to lay down and die now that I know the truth?" Harry dodged a spell as his voice grew stronger. "Ginny, I can't believe that we can't be together! Even if you say that there's no way, even if you say that all hope is lost, I will never let go of what we have. I will fight for it until the end, even if I am the only one." He ducked, narrowly avoiding a blasting spell.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny bellowed as she ran around the room, trying to keep herself across from her opponent at all times. "I have to follow him! You don't know what he does to traitors! You don't know how he treats them! Not everyone gets a happy ending, Harry." She mentally deflected another one of Harry's spells, astounding him with her newfound mental powers.

"Not everyone gets a happy ending because they're not willing to fight for it!" Harry jumped over another spell. "They think it'll just come to them because they deserve it, they don't think for a minute that they have to put effort into it. We can do it, Ginny, I know we can! Don't give up on me, please. I was the only one who didn't give up on you."

"Shut up, Harry! Just stop talking! This is the way it is. This is the way it has to be! Just shut up so I can finish the job that I was sent to do!" Ginny yelled angrily.

She shot another spell at him and he dodged out of the way, the spell crashing into the window instead, shattering it to tiny pieces. A gust of wind flew in from outside. Harry didn't take a moment to wonder about how high up they truly were, he was in the midst of a battle and couldn't afford to entertain any distractions.

Finally, Harry saw an opening. He charged towards Ginny, she saw him coming and shot spells at him like a cascade of rain, but he blocked every single one of them. He pushed through her torrent of magic until he finally reached her, and grabbed hold of her wand arm.

In that moment, everything stopped.

"One last chance, Ginny. It's never too late to change." Harry said, praying that his words would reach her.

Ginny looked up at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes. Finally her eyes narrowed into slits, and she glared at him. "Don't touch me!" She shouted as she unleashed a torrent of magic from her mind, sending him crashing into one of the few solid walls of the astronomy tower.

Ginny sent spells flying at him, but he deflected all of them from his position on the ground. She stepped towards his limp form, every step giving her more strength and confidence in the atrocious act that she was about to commit.

A few feet away from him, she stopped. "Why don't you fight back?"

Harry met her eyes bravely, searching for any memory there. "I cannot fight you."

Ginny sighed. "I expected better from you, Harry Potter, I really did. The downfall of so many foolish people before you will be your own downfall as well." Ginny launched another spell at him, sending him skidding across the floor to the other side of the room. Unfortunately for him, there was no window to stop him. He continued sliding and started to fall, grasping the edge of the floor just in time to save himself.

Ginny stepped towards the edge, looking down at the legendary, powerful wizard who would soon be begging for her mercy. She smiled. Oh, the Dark Lord was going to love this. How he would praise her, how he would reward her! The most powerful of light wizards brought so low by a blood traitor such as her. Finally she would prove herself. Finally she would gain their unconditional acceptance.

She stepped forward with every intention of ending his life.

But then her steps faltered, and her eyes darkened. What would her mother say? And her brothers? And her father, too? What would they say about how far she had fallen? They would shake their heads, all of them disappointed beyond words. They would scowl at her, and turn away, despite her pleas for love. They would walk away, leaving her, wouldn't they?

They couldn't possibly forgive her, not after all she had done.

"Ginny! Don't… don't do this!" Harry said, his hair blowing in the wild wind, trying desperately to hold onto the ledge. "There are people that can help you, we can get you out!"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't need help, Harry! I can do this on my own! I've done everything on my own, why should this be any different?"

"You didn't see them the day they thought you died, Ginny. You didn't see the way your mother cried at your funeral. You don't know how terribly it hurts when the eternal light in their eyes leaves forever. They changed after you died, Ginny. They almost forgot what it was like to be a family. They miss you, Ginny! They love you! They will always love you, no matter what you are!"

The wind whistled around them. Harry felt his fingers losing strength. The stone was cold underneath his nearly numb fingertips. He could feel it slipping away, slipping dangerously farther away from his grasp…

Just as he thought it was all over, he felt a small hand close around his wrist.

As he felt himself being pulled to safety, a strong hope was rekindled within him once again.

"Harry, Harry I don't think I can… you're too heavy…" Ginny grunted as she struggled to pull him up.

"You can do it, Ginny! Just use a spell or something."

Ginny's eyes opened with realization. Of course, a spell! She had been so stupid trying to pull him up physically, of course that would never work. She relaxed, a spell would be able to pull him up instantly.

However, she relaxed a little too soon. Harry fell, bringing her down with him.

Ginny let out an ear-splitting scream as the wind flew past her, as she and Harry free fell towards the distant earth. The scenery whisked past them in a blur of green and blue, obscured by the darkness of the night. Panic coursed through both of them, causing any ounce of rational thought to become another jumbled flash of memory.

Ginny clutched tightly onto Harry, clinging to him in what she thought was the final moment of her life. If she wasn't so terrified at their impending doom, she would have been quite content within his secure embrace. She had waited a long, long time for this, and although it might cause the end of her life, she was glad that she would die with a smile on her face.

Harry, on the other hand, was furious. He had gotten so far, gotten so close to Ginny once again, only to fall and have them both killed! He was not going to just give up, he could not accept this cruel turn of fate. He had accepted much turmoil in his life, assuming it was for the best in the long run anyway, but he could not accept this. Ginny was finally his, he refused to die now.

"Accio Firebolt!" He drew his wand and shouted. He didn't know how long it would take the broom to get there, the ground was close and was getting dangerously closer by the second.

"Harry, it's not going to make it!!" Ginny's voice pierced his thoughts.

"It will, it will! Don't worry, we'll be fine." Harry tried to hide the shaking that was in his voice. He had to believe that this would work. He had to.

"Harry, the ground, it's so close! It won't make it in time!"

"Yes it will! It… it has to…" Harry's words trailed off as he realized exactly how much time they had left. The ground was less than fifty feet below them, and was closing in fast.

Harry gulped. Maybe this time, luck wasn't on his side.

He held Ginny close to him, shielding her eyes from the ground that was coming ever closer. At least they would die instantly. And Ginny would die with her head in his chest, not having to face the moment of their doom.

Finally, the Firebolt flew out from the sky, like a savior falling from heaven. It soared towards them, cutting through the night air, whistling in its speed. Harry willed it to go just a little faster, he reached towards it, stretching, trying to encourage it… it was so close, so so agonizingly close. But the ground was so much closer, and was coming so fast.

No, no… it couldn't make it in time, it couldn't possibly… Harry still reached, trying desperately to touch it, wishing for nothing more than its salvation. They were both so close to death, so close to the end of it all… and still Harry reached for the broom. He would die reaching for that broom if he had to, believing until the last moment of his life in the power of hope.

Finally Harry felt the wood brush his fingers. He frantically clutched the broom, swung both him and Ginny upon it, and leveled out parallel to the ground. Ginny clung to him, shaking violently, still frantic from their deadly fall. They soared mere inches above the grassy hill, a testament to how close they truly came to death.

Harry slowed the broom down to a stop, and then he and Ginny fell to the earth, not even bothering in their distress to dismount gracefully. They heaved in great gulps of air, trying to pacify their beating heart. Harry felt the soft grass beneath his fingers, marveling at the fact that only moments ago it would have caused their deaths.

"Ginny… we did it." Harry choked out.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry… you did it. You saved us… you… you saved me."

Their eyes met. Ginny gave a small but brave smile, which Harry returned with much enthusiasm. Her hair was in a complete mess from the struggle, and her face was pale from the trauma she had just experienced. There was grass on her robes from where she had fallen off the broom to the soft, welcoming ground below. She was still breathless, inhaling huge amounts of air. But she was smiling at him. After all this time, Ginny Weasley, whose soul supposedly belonged to the Dark Lord, was smiling at Harry Potter.

Harry knew he had never been happier in his entire life.

Harry launched himself into her arms, giving her the biggest and most enthusiastic hug she had ever experienced, which was a lot considering her family's loving nature. She laughed, the sound like music in a silent wasteland. She wrapped her arms around him in return, holding him tightly, ecstatic to be in his arms once again. She had been so sure that she would never experience this feeling again, now she appreciated it with much more passion than she ever had before.


	18. The Heart of Everything

Alright, first of all let me say I'm SOOO SORRY for disappearing for so long and not updating. I understand if y'all think that I am the worst fanfiction author ever for neglecting my loyal readers. But, never fear! I won't abandon this fic until it's done, no worries. And, to make up for my long hiatus, this chapter is nearly twice as long as the longest chapter I've ever written. So get comfortable, guys… haha. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and thanks for sticking with the story for so long. I'm thinking maybe a couple more chapters (for real this time, haha) and then that'll be it. Thanks again so much for reading!! Enjoy!

Chapter 18-The Heart of Everything

Stair after stair after stair loomed in front of Draco, daring him to turn back, daring him to succumb to the despair that threatened to consume him. On and on it went, endlessly, leading to the tallest tower where he knew Hermione would be kept. Each step was a hindrance, each step was an enemy in this epic battle of betrayal. Each step separated him from the love of his life.

His aching legs tried to drag him down, the weight of fatigue lay heavy upon him, keeping him from flying to Hermione's rescue like he wished he could. The invisible force of doubt clung to him, plaguing his mind with fears that he thought he'd dealt with long ago. His vision blurred uncertainly. After all this time, after all he had put her through, would she even take him back? Was it all for nothing in the end?

Draco shook his head, dislodging the doubts within. Even if it was all for nothing, even if she didn't take him back in the end, he knew what he had to do. Hermione was the talented hands on the piano of his life, composing a beautiful symphony out of his torn and broken keys. He had to save her, regardless of whether or not she wanted to be saved by one such as him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now, my dear, I'll ask you one more time. What have you done to upset my lord so?" The Death Eater asked a chained and bound Hermione, his voice ringing with malevolence.

"I don't know! Please, let me go!" Hermione struggled futilely against her steel chains. If she'd had her wand, a mere few links of metal would be nothing in the wake of her magic, but they had taken that from her even before they had fled Hogwarts.

"No matter. Lord Malfoy will be here shortly, and he will deal with you as he sees fit." The voice rang out again, the words carrying an invisible burden which the speaker knew nothing of.

Hermione's head snapped up in shock. Draco was coming? Draco was coming to see her? Her heart skipped a beat in a fleeting moment, glimpsing the beautiful memories of the past. But those days with Draco were long gone. Even if they were together in the end, nothing would ever be the same again. She would never recapture that feeling, trapped forever in a memory.

The horrid voice of the Death Eater jerked Hermione out of her silent stupor. "I expect Lord Malfoy will be more than anxious to know the contents of this." He waved a worn book just beyond her reach, a book that was so familiar and comforting it shouldn't exist in a place so dreadful and horrifying. Once a source of strength for her, the journal would surely mean her doom.

"Here he comes now. How proud of us he will be." The Death Eater said to himself, his ignorance of the situation threatening to destroy what shards of sanity Hermione clung to.

XXXXXXXX

"Let her go!" Draco shouted at the nearest Death Eater. Hermione was surrounded by three of them, chained to the wall, her feet bound uselessly on the floor. Seeing her after so much time apart sent a bolt of electricity through him, both painful and invigorating. She gave him spirit, she gave him life, but there was such deadness about her now that he wondered if she would ever be herself again.

"What do you think you're doing? Let her go now!" Draco bellowed, his voice echoing loudly throughout the stone corridors.

"My lord Draco, with all due respect, we think there is something you should know." A Death Eater said, trembling under the weight of his treason but determined nonetheless.

"Speak. This had better be good." Draco muttered.

One of the Death Eaters opened Hermione's journal, speaking aloud words that were never meant to be heard.

"From the journal of Hermione Granger.

'_Dumbledore has asked me to spy on Draco, watching for signs of a dark plot or anything. I am repulsed by the thought of spending time with him, but I will do whatever the Headmaster thinks is best. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for yet, I suppose I'll know it when I see it. For now, I will simply watch, and record everything that happens.'"_

Draco shook his head, frustrated. "Okay, it's a journal. I already know that she was supposed to spy on me. Just let her go and forget all about this!"

"My lord Draco, patience. You shall know everything in time." The death eater flipped through a couple of pages, skipping several days. "Ah, here it is.

'_Draco showed me the grave where his brother is buried. Dumbledore will be thrilled with the news. Already I am working on a plan to exploit this weakness. This is a great weapon to use against him, we will be able to interrogate him if we hurt him with this first. Dumbledore commanded me to keep an eye out for things such as this that we could use against him.'"_

_No… no…._

Draco's spirit disintegrated at the cold words. Something so personal, something that he had told only her… she had so readily betrayed him. All along he had known she was spying on him, although thinking about the true implications of that was something he didn't see a need to do. Something so close to his heart, something so close to himself… and she'd even said she loved him…

Maybe it really had all been a lie.

The death eater hesitated his reading at the sight of Draco's pained expression. The words hurt him, but these were words that had to be said. Once Draco understood everything, he would be able to see clearly again. He would be able to see what a fool he had been all along. Draco would thank them for this one day.

The death eater flipped a few more pages. "Ahem, continuing…

'_Today Draco promised me that he would defend me against a thousand men! When the final battle comes he will be forced to acknowledge this promise, a wizard's promise is not one that can be easily ignored. This is also a great asset to our side. He will be so caught up in protecting me that he won't have a chance to attack, or command his forces. This is almost a guarantee that the final battle will swing in our favor, and on top of that we can thoroughly exploit his past concerning his brother. I think I've already found a way…"'_

Suddenly, Draco could no longer handle the doubts that were plaguing him. "How could you? How could you, Hermione? Everything I ever told you, everything I ever said? Did you keep anything to yourself? I can't… I can't even look at you, Hermione, I'm so disgusted."

Hermione concentrated on a rather peculiar looking stone on the floor, trying desperately not to think about his words. She avoided his gaze, knowing that if her sight was to fall upon those pristine orbs then she would be completely lost within them. She couldn't let herself go so far again, she would never again give herself completely to anyone like she had to him.

Never again could she love Draco Malfoy.

"My lord, what shall we do with the mudblood?" One of the death eaters asked.

Hermione looked at him in terror, realizing that her fate rested in the hands of the most powerful dark wizard alive. The words of the journal had only served to fuel his already flaming temper, he was capable of anything now. He could snap his fingers and her life would be snuffed out, nothing more than a memory. She was completely at his mercy, begging for forgiveness from the greatest deceiver of them all.

Draco turned to her, his blue eyes as cold as death, struggling against the immediate life and warmth he saw in her mesmerizing dark ones. She had played with his heart, hurt him in ways that even he had never experienced. She deserved to suffer, she needed to feel what his broken heart had felt when all her secrets were revealed.

She would know the pain that had ripped the last dregs of his soul apart.

Draco opened his mouth, prepared to give the sentence.

The spiteful words were lost when the wooden door exploded in a glory of splinters. Many of the death eaters cringed, Hermione tried to shield her face. Draco calmly stood in the midst of terror, and turned to face the intruders. In the doorway stood a very disheveled yet furious Harry Potter, his chest rising with the pulse of adrenaline. Ginny stood proudly next to him, displaying unusual courage for someone who was facing the very group she had betrayed. And lastly, standing rigid, his veins throbbing with unbridled hatred, stood Fred Weasley.

A wide grin spread across Hermione's face. She was saved!

_But do you want to be saved?_ The thought struck her like a bullet to the chest, catching her off guard. _Do you want to live the rest of your life away from the one man who you have ever truly loved? The only one who makes you happy?_

Hermione pushed away these thoughts, focusing only on the reality before her. Draco was evil, she was good. Nothing could exist between them ever again, it was too risky.

_Love is always risky…_

She forcefully shook her head, finally dislodging her doubts. Soon, shouting filled the room, leaving no space for idle thinking.

"What have you done to her?" Fred bellowed.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley? What if she wants to be here? What if she would prefer a glorious mansion such as this to a dingy stint such as your own!"

Fred recoiled as if he was recovering from a blow. He was nearly immune to jokes about his poor status by now, but bringing Hermione's preference into the mix caused something within him to snap. It was something primal, something that never should be unleashed in any human being.

It was the desperate, undeniable need to save the one he loved the most from the one he so vehemently hated.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't know what she wants!" Fred contested, bravely stepping forward into the ring of dark wizards.

"Fred!" A startled voice called from behind.

Fred turned around, shocked that anyone would dare interrupt his climax of adrenaline.

Ginny walked forward, red hair whipping behind her, carrying the incredulous stares of all death eaters nearby. She bravely commanded, "Stop. You don't know what they can do to you." She whispered furiously.

Fred's face fell just a little, disappointed that he couldn't follow through and kill Draco like he'd wanted to so badly. His eyes, however, just as fiery as always, remained locked on their target, never leaving Draco's deadly gaze.

"Yes, Ginny, you know all about that, don't you?" A haunting voice addressed her.

The voice struck her, digging through any words of love and happiness she had recently heard. It called her back to him, back to where she belonged. Comforting. A place where she was accepted and appreciated. Suddenly, in a heartbeat, she was there again. She had someone to serve, the owner of that mesmerizing voice, the call so beautiful, so tempting, how could she possibly resist?

She turned to meet his eyes, and lost all control of herself.

"Yes, Ginny. You remember what it was like, do you not? You know what happens to those who turn from us. Come back to where you belong." Draco said, his voice filling up the room with undeniable, sinister temptation.

Ginny tried to shake off his words, but they captured her once again. She was powerless in their wake. The curse was acting upon her, showing her that even the strongest will to change could not touch dark magic. As if she was in a daze, she walked over to him, never taking her eyes off of the salvation she now saw in him.

"Ginny, no! What are you doing??" Fred's frantic cries were lost to her, a part of a world that she had forsaken long ago.

"Yes, Ginny… come back… come back to the dark side…" Draco purred, his voice a beautiful symphony amongst ragged screams of hate. Who was she to resist such a call? How could she say no to such a secure future?

Finally, Ginny reached the side of her master, feeling all her memories swarming back to her. This was where she belonged. This was where she had always meant to be. How had she thought even for a moment that she could leave this place, how had she thought that a life away from him would be happy? This was the life for her, this was the way it had to be.

She could never go back.

"Ginny, no! No… not again…" Harry screamed, defeated, refusing to accept the fact that he had gotten so close to saving her only to fail in the end.

Ginny turned to him, the same, horrid, dead look in her eyes. She seemed to see straight through him, gazing at some other future beyond him, something more important than he could ever be. He had failed her, after all.

Ginny took a deep breath, hating herself for what she was about to do, but realizing that she had to do it nonetheless.

She swallowed her sorrow, opened her mouth, and laughed at him.

"You didn't actually believe that load of rubbish, did you?" She taunted. Harry's face went from dejected to shocked. "Honestly, Harry. It's about time you learned that some people who go to the dark side cannot be saved. Sometimes you lose someone, and there is no getting them back. You always had to believe in the good in everyone, and in the end it was your downfall."

"What…?" Harry ripped his gaze from Ginny only to realize that they were now surrounded by death eaters. The door was beyond their reach, all hope of escape was gone. Harry hated himself for being so naïve, blindly following Ginny straight to the death eater's lair without even questioning it. He had led himself and Fred to their doom, and he had failed in saving Ginny.

It was bad enough to die surrounded by death eaters, but it was worse knowing that you had brought others down with you.

Ginny tried to gather her composure, speaking lies that twisted and turned her own heart like a worn out towel. It was for Harry's own good, it was for everyone's good. She would put everyone in danger by going back to her old life after this. If her family suffered because of her… if Harry died… she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently. She wouldn't let that happen. Even if the rest of her existence was spent in the servitude of the most ruthless, cruel wizard on the planet, so be it. At least she would always have the knowledge that her loved ones were safe, and that was enough for her.

Ginny tried to muster the most heartless, cruel expression she could. Her eyes bore into Harry, convincing him of the fool he'd been all along.

"I never loved you, Harry."

The smirk on Malfoy's face grew even wider. His servant had been loyal unto the end, as he knew she would. Finally Potter had been reduced to ashes, groveling at his feet for mercy, the position he should have been in long ago. The great Potter, so revered above all else, stripped of everything right before his eyes. Draco reveled in the glorious feeling, appreciating it after years of work.

Harry's face fell even farther, the picture of defeat. He truly had lost it all, now what was he going to do? How was he going to save Ginny, after all of this? How could he pull her soul from such an endless abyss of darkness?

More importantly, how was he going to save himself?

Ginny turned away, averting her eyes from Harry's crumpled form. She couldn't stand seeing him like that, despite how many times she told herself it was for his own good. He looked so lost, so hurt, all she wanted to do was run to him and put her arms around him, telling him that it's okay. However, she stood her ground, resisting the urge to save the boy who was so caught up in saving others that he forgot about himself.

"My lord, you still haven't told us what we are to do with the girl." A Death Eater close to Hermione interjected, ruining Draco's moment of triumph.

Draco closed his eyes in irritation, and sighed. "Don't you see that we have Potter within our clutches? I don't care what happens to the girl."

Those careless words would decide so much more than Draco could ever know.

"Very well." The Death Eater answered.

In that moment, everything went wrong.

Draco turned on Harry, intent on killing his prey. He sent a spell blazing across the room, heading straight for Harry's head. Harry responded with speed that did not belong to those who were beyond all hope, but he fought back nonetheless. He blocked the spell expertly, and shot back one of his own.

As Draco and Harry engaged in their own fight, Fred headed straight for Hermione, determined to free her from this prison and bring her back to safety. Groups of Death Eaters stood in his way, trying to block him from reaching his goal. He pushed on with a strength he didn't know he had, driven by the need to see Hermione safe. Curses flew past him in a blur, not registering in his frantic mind. He only had one thought of his mind, one thought that consumed his existence.

Finally he saw her, surrounded by Death Eaters, all of them with their wands pointed at her. His eyes connected with hers, and he recognized the look of sheer terror on her face. She was helpless, completely at the mercy of the Death Eaters, only praying that someone would have mercy upon her and let her live the rest of her life. Hermione looked into Fred's eyes, and saw the desperation there, and she knew she could not escape without a price.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a jet of green begin to leave a Death Eater's wand. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized what the curse was, and realized what her fate would be if that curse connected with her. She frantically looked to Fred, desperately wanting to gaze into the comforting eyes of a friend before the darkness overtook her forever. His blue eyes lit up in recognition at the green light, and, in a split second, he lunged for her.

The spell connected with Fred's body instead of her own, and the life was stolen from him forever.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was lost. She couldn't hear anything, only the silence that now came from Fred's body. She couldn't feel anything, only the limp form of the man who had taken his own life for hers. She saw nothing but the horrifying, haunting death in his blue eyes. The eyes that had been so vibrant, the eyes that had been so caring, always joking, always bringing such laughter… Never to shine again….

In that split second she understood everything, and yet didn't want to know any of it. She existed in that moment only because of the selfless sacrifice of someone else, someone who decided that her life was more important than his. Someone who was gone from this world, never to know how much he truly meant to those who still lived within it.

Tears flowed from her eyes, falling unchecked with no regard to the world around her. Right now there was only her and Fred, her sitting uselessly chained to a wall with the body that had taken a curse meant for her lying on top of her. She was powerless, she couldn't even wrap her arms around his form, still warm with the memory of life. All she could do was scream, trying to release all the anguish within her, trying to console her inside heart with the sound of herself breaking on the outside.

"Fred…. Fred… why? WHY?" She screamed angrily, desperately wishing against hope that it would be loud enough to reach him, wherever he was. "Why now? There are so many things… so many things I never got to say! Why… Why…. Please, let me do it over… I'll do it better this time, Fred, I promise… you'll get the life you deserve… just please, PLEASE don't let this be the end!!"

All fighting in the room stopped. Even the soulless Death Eaters were floored by Hermione's sudden display of emotion, and Fred's display of selflessness and bravery. Such a thing they had never seen before, such love for another human being was something that didn't even exist in their world. This boy had given up his life for her, a girl who could give him nothing in return. He had given everything, keeping nothing to himself.

Even the heart of deepest evil was touched in the presence of such pure, perfect love.

"Fred?" A very small, weak voice asked. Hermione looked through tear-blotched eyes, recognizing the form of Ginny walking towards her. Her eyes were filled with just as much shock as Hermione felt, both of them connecting in that moment, recognizing that the other was feeling the terrible, awful, gut-wrenching hole of emptiness. The walls seemed to close in around them, and yet, at the same time, they seemed to grow farther and farther away. They were surrounded by people, and yet there was no one else in the room but Fred. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill….

But, more than anything, she just wanted to crumble to the ground and cry.

Ginny took his weak, lifeless hand in her own, clutching it for the last time, begging it to reveal any hint of life even though she knew that none was there. "It's a dream, it can't be real. It's a dream… it can't be… it can't be this bad…" She pleaded futilely, wishing that life would somehow return to her brother because of the presence of a few weak words. However, nothing was that easy, and she knew even then that Fred would never again walk home with them.

"You killed him." Hermione's broken voice disrupted Ginny's thoughts.

Draco's head shot up, his eyes meeting hers, a myriad of emotions conflicting between them. Hermione's thoughts were nothing but a blur of anger, hurt, sadness confusion, and an undeniable desperation for revenge. The Death Eaters had killed Fred, it was Draco's fault he was dead. He would pay for this mistake, oh yes, he would pay dearly.

"Ginny. Get these chains off of me." Hermione commanded.

Ginny, seeing that the Death Eaters who had once meant so much to her had killed her brother, wished for nothing more than to see them brought down to the same disgusting end. She obliged, whipping her wand a couple of times and muttering a charm, allowing Hermione to move freely. They both faced their opponents, more determined than ever to bring an end to this horrible tyranny.

Curses flew about the room, cutting through victims, snuffing out life as they breezed carelessly through the air. Hermione and Ginny fought desperately, their eyesight a blur of red haze, driven on by their need for revenge. Hermione hated them, they had taken an innocent life, something that should never be done.

Hermione hated Draco. She wanted to see him suffer for what he had done.

Within minutes, most of the Death Eaters had been incapacitated by the wand work of Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry was still dueling a particularly stubborn Death Eater, and Ginny was tending to Fred, still vainly trying to coax any sort of life out of him, but Hermione's sights were on someone else. She walked towards Draco, her eyes ablaze with fury, the wand that she had stolen from a Death Eater ready to do her bidding.

"Hermione." Draco started weakly.

"Don't even try to reason with me, Draco Malfoy. It's much too late for that." Hermione said, shooting a curse at him. Draco blocked it, but he did not fight back.

"Hermione, please, I didn't mean for that to happen." Draco argued, knowing that his words would have no affect on her while she was so furious.

"Oh, you didn't mean for Fred to die? Just like you didn't mean to leave me broken-hearted, crushed, with nothing left to live for? Just like you didn't mean to accept the position of Dark Lord, just like you didn't mean to turn on all of us? It just sort of happened, huh?" Hermione spat venomously.

"No, Hermione… Hermione, please…" Draco said in the weakest, quietest voice that had ever escaped his lips.

Hermione shot another curse, but Draco parried with a shield. Still he did not attack her, still he did not fight back, even though his life was in danger.

"Why don't you fight me, Draco? You've shown us many times you're not afraid of hurting me. Why is this any different?" Hermione continued to rant, her voice like poison to Draco, flowing deeper into him with every heartbeat.

Draco shouted, "Because I love you, Hermione!"

Hermione's wand faltered, but not for very long. Her eyes showed a memory of the softness that they had once had, long ago, but they were replaced by the coldness that had so vehemently engulfed her life. "I'm not falling for your lies again, Draco. I don't care how many times you say it, I won't ever let myself go so far again. Your deceit might have worked on me then, but it never will again."

Draco plowed onward, his determination still strong even in the face of Hermione's doubts. "Hermione, it killed me when I left you! But don't you realize what they would have done to you, knowing who you are? By the time they were done with you, you would have been dreaming about a quick and painless death. It was the only way!"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk to me like you're some kind of pitiful martyr! You did it all just so you could be the Dark Lord, a position you could give up at any time. If you really loved me, you never would have gone down that path." Hermione spat, shooting another curse at him.

Draco expertly dodged the curse, silently thanking his fast quidditch reflexes.

"Hermione, I made a mistake. Becoming the Dark Lord isn't just something I can go back on, something I can reverse. This is who I am now, but I'm still just as much the boy who fell in love with you as I am the Dark Lord. Please, please believe me." Draco begged, something that didn't come naturally to him, but he would do whatever it took for Hermione.

"Draco, there have been too many lies, too much deceit. We'll never be the same, so it's pointless to think even for a second that we can be."

"But you're saying you want to? You're saying that if you could, if there was a way, you would want to be with me?" Draco asked. The question lie heavily upon the room, everyone straining to hear Hermione's response, knowing that the words fighting to come out would decide much more than the mere victor of this battle.

Hermione opened her mouth, preparing another vicious retort, but it died upon her tongue. If all could be forgotten, if she could be with Draco again… would she? Part of her desperately wanted to say yes, but another part of her, the more skeptical part, understood that this relationship would never truly work out. More than anything, she wanted to hush that part of herself that spoke of doubts and uncertainties. For once in her life she wanted to believe in the part that so foolishly followed a lie, the one that claimed they still had a shot in this broken and desolate world.

But she knew better than that.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Draco. All I know is that I can't trust you."

"Is that what it's going to take? Trust? Fine, I'll show you trust." Draco threw his wand away, putting himself at the mercy of Hermione. "You're the one with the wand, I'm the one who's weak and defenseless. Do whatever you want to me. Torture me, hex me, jinx me, curse me… whatever it takes. I know you're angry because of what I did to you, and I know that hoping for our relationship to be where it was is just naïve. But now, beyond the lies, beyond the deceit, beyond all the things we told each other that weren't true… you are the one with the power, you are the one that will decide. There are so many things I've never said, so many things I should've told you… but there's no time for that now. This is all I can do for you."

"You do realize that I can kill you, right?" Hermione pointed out.

"I do. But I trust you." Draco said simply.

Hermione gulped. Here was the Dark Lord, practically handing himself to her. She should kill him, end him now before he was allowed to continue his tyranny. Who knows what kind of evil things he would do if he was allowed to go free? It was her duty to kill him. She had to finish him. She had to.

She raised her wand hand, ready to kill the man she loved, the one who had caused her so much heartache. Only two words, two simple words, and it would all be over. She would never have to worry about him again. He would never hurt anybody, he would never hurt her. She would never again see those endless pale blue eyes, that breathtaking shock of white hair…

"Hermione. Don't." Ginny said, her voice small from crying.

"What? You should be the one who's encouraging me." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione. We've already lost one person we love. There's no need to eliminate another."

"But… Ginny…"

"I read your journal, Hermione. I read the end. For once in your life, do what your heart tells you. Do what makes you happy. You've suffered enough, you deserve that much at least." Ginny offered. "And, Draco deserves to know the truth as well."

"The truth?" Draco asked, interested.

Hermione sighed. "You're right, Ginny… you're right." Hermione walked over to where the journal lay abandoned on the floor, picked it up, and handed it to Draco.

"Read the end." Hermione said simply, her voice so small the words could barely be discerned.

Draco took it from her, flipping hurriedly to the end. The fragile paper crinkled dangerously under his furious hands, threatening to crack and tear into nothing. He reached the page he had searched for, the last page of the journal, the one that would decide everything.

He read aloud,

"'_Today is the day I am to deliver this journal to Dumbledore. So far the reports I've given are vague at best, telling him only that Draco's past is a dark, dark secret that we could perhaps use against him later on. I gave him no details, keeping them all in this journal to give to him in the future so he would have a written record for reference. _

Draco looked at Hermione in shock at discovering this new revelation. All along he thought she had been lying to him, but in reality, she was protecting him. She betrayed her own alliances for the sake of his love.

Draco swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat, and continued reading.

_However, something has happened in this relationship that serves to complicate things a tad. _

_Suddenly, I don't want to betray his secrets. The job I've been assigned seems so much harder now, the reality is so much more harsh than it was when I agreed to this task. I don't want this to drive us apart, I want… I want to be with him. I know now that I love him, and nothing is going to change that._

_More than loyalties and divisions, more than wars fought over pointless feuds, more than the things I thought I knew so much of… more than that is love. I know now I cannot betray him, and I will tell Dumbledore so tonight. I don't know if he will brand me as a traitor, or just depend on the guilt of my conscience to be enough punishment for me, but regardless of that I've made my choice. I want him to be with me, every day, forever. I will do whatever it takes to keep his love, even if I have to fight to the ends of the earth, where the plague of war does not reach and the fingers of doubt do not choke out life. I will keep Draco's secrets, now and forever.'"_

He looked into her dark, enchanting eyes, appreciating for the first time in his life the true beauty that lay within.

"I never betrayed you, Draco. All those times I said I would, every time I went to see Dumbledore… I never told him anything that would hurt you."

"Do you… still feel this way? Do you still love me?" Draco asked, looking deep into her eyes, begging to find some hint of acceptance there.

"Draco… I don't know. Nothing is the same anymore. I just don't know." Hermione answered, gazing longingly back at Fred. "All I know is that I can't talk to you right now. I just can't."

"But, Hermione-"

"Please, Draco. Just leave me alone. I have to be alone right now." Hermione answered, her thoughts wrestling for dominance within her mind, giving her a throbbing headache. She had to get out of this place, she had to sort things out for herself.

More importantly, she had to decide whether or not the words she penned so long ago were still true.

Hermione started walking away, more than ready to leave her heartache behind, but a hand on her arm stopped her. The touch sent a fire up her spine, igniting a chain of memories that had been repressed for too long.

"Wait- will I see you again?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, Draco. I just don't know."

She pulled away from the hand that had held her for so long and walked out of the room, desperately fighting the tears and distress that was threatening to overflow.


	19. Resolution

Hello all!! Finally our epic is coming to a close. After this chapter, there will be an epilogue, and that's the end (for real this time, haha). Thanks for all who have stuck with me on this one, and read the whole thing through. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and imaginary cookies to anyone who can spot the Robert Frost reference. And there's a High School Musical 2 reference as well. I'm just full of these random quotes and references! Special thanks to picloute, Aswen, xHarryxPotterx, and Syaoronsangel. Y'all are the greatest!! Reviews make my day!!!!!

Chapter 19-Resolved

Weeks had passed since Hermione had said farewell to Draco, and still she didn't know how she felt. Part of her was pulled towards him, loving him despite who he was, despite what he had become… but the other part, the part that longed for safety, refused to fall for a man who stood for everything that she stood against.

She knew that, no matter which option she eventually chose, her heart would always secretly long for the road not taken.

Simple things like eating and sleeping were becoming troublesome for her. Keeping food down was a challenge, and the night never brought her any peaceful rest. Each time she closed her eyes to sleep she was swarmed with images of Fred dying, giving his life for her, and Draco, she could almost still feel his hand on her arm, begging her to stay…

For weeks, her dreams had been tormented endlessly with these visions. Every time she closed her eyes, yet another painful memory would explode yet again, sending her careening down the path of regret. She could only truly sleep during the day, taking naps to make up for the sleep she didn't get at night. Black rings began to form under her eyes, and she could feel herself losing weight.

She had been staying at the Burrow ever since Fred had died, trying to give comfort as best as a broken heart could. She knew that her and Harry's presence made the Weasley parents feel like the house was full again, like the house was full of life, even if that life barely clung to the memory of humanity. It was the only way they could cope with the death, by filling up their lives with other things.

Hermione gazed at her frail frame in the mirror, in awe of the creature that grief had mutated her into.

What had happened? How had it all spun so out of control? How would she fix it? Could a situation such as this ever truly be mended? More importantly, was this awful, dark despair really the end?

Hermione shook her head at the figure in the mirror, disgusted at what she had become. She couldn't even face her own feelings, too caught up in technicalities and fears. She wished she could follow her heart, and be with who she truly wanted to be with… but society didn't allow such a thing. It never had, and it never would.

Hermione turned away from the mirror, and headed for her room. She needed a nap to calm her nerves. Daytime naps were always safe from haunting dreams. She didn't know why, but her memories only visited her at night. During the day, she could sleep soundly without fear of being overwhelmed again. She collapsed upon the bed, grateful for some escape from reality, and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

"Hermione?" A voice asked. Hermione turned groggily, looking around to see nothing but darkness. What time was it? Had she really slept that long? She weakly pulled her protesting body upward into a standing position. She glanced around for the owner of the voice, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Anyone?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Hermione. Can you hear me?" The voice asked again. This time, Hermione recognized it for what it was.

"Fred? FRED? Where are you? What- what's going on?" Hermione frantically turned around in circles, desperately searching for his familiar face, eyes hungry for a sight that had been written off as impossible.

"I'm here, Hermione." He answered calmly.

Hermione turned, and saw a glowing figure walking towards her. It was Fred, she was sure of that, but he was different. His eyes held wisdom of which she could not reach, something she would never understand as a mortal. A golden sheen was around him, encompassing him, as if he were shimmering in a dim light.

The moment Hermione met his eyes, she leaped into his arms.

"Fred! Fred, I thought you were gone! Don't ever leave again, please, don't ever leave me… We can't do this without you. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, and Ginny and George and Bill and Charlie and Ron and Harry and me… it hurts so much without you. Tell me you'll come back. Tell me, Fred… please…"

She felt him sigh, and felt him place a comforting hand on her head. "Hermione. I've seen what's happened to the family over the past weeks, and I understand that you're grieving, but… you have to move on."

Hermione pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. "Move on? You're not… you're not coming back, are you?"

Fred shook his head sadly. "No, Hermione. I did what had to be done, and I would do it again if I had to. I gave everything up for one moment, for one person. Now it's your turn to do the same."

Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You love him. Don't fight it anymore." Fred said simply. "People might talk, people might say things, and heck, it might even be wrong, but you deserve to be with the one you love, as long as you're alive. Don't give that up, not for anything."

"But, Fred… he's the Dark Lord now. We can't… it just… it's not possible anymore."

"I'm dead, but I'm talking to you right now, aren't I? We've seen incredible magic performed by novices, friends give their lives for others, and love grow from the ashes of defeat. I'd say anything's possible at this point, wouldn't you?" Fred pointed out.

"But still… I want to be with him, I do, but… how can I ever be sure with him, Fred? How can I trust him again?" Hermione asked.

"Trust will take time, just build the relationship. But, Hermione… life is too short to not chase the ones we love. It's so fragile, always on the brink of crumbling around us. Don't wait forever, Hermione. We both know you won't have that much time."

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "You really think I should?"

Fred stated simply, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Hermione smiled, her resolve set. "I will, then. I will. I'll be happy, and I'll live my life the way I want to. And, Fred… I'll always remember you. Even if the world crashes around me, and my memory is obliviated countless times… I'll always remember."

Fred stepped closer to her. "One more thing." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "For the sake of what might have been."

He pulled her into a kiss. Hermione's eyes widened in initial shock, but then she relaxed into the strength and comfort of his arms. The kiss was short, as was their first one. He knew who her true love was, and didn't want to complicate that sacred relationship more than it already was.

"Thank you, Fred." Hermione whispered.

Fred sighed. "I do it all for you, bookworm. All for you."

Hermione felt herself being pulled away.

"That'll be mom telling you it's dinnertime, and that there's a visitor to see you." Fred stated simply.

"What? Wait, no, Fred!" Fred was slipping away from her, back into the realm he belonged to now.

"Will I see you again? Fred?" Hermione yelled, desperate for an answer.

"We'll see, Hermione. We'll see." Fred answered simply, before finally disappearing.

"FRED!" Hermione screamed desperately. She didn't want this to be the end, she couldn't say goodbye just yet. His life had only just started, it was cruel to have it ripped away so soon. Before she could so much as reach out and touch where he'd been, however, she was yanked back into the world of the living.

"Hermione, dear, Hermione! What a dreadfully heavy sleeper you are… there's someone here to see you." Molly's voice said gently in her ear as Hermione felt her shoulder being gently shaken.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked groggily as she rolled over to face her.

"Yes, dear. There's someone here to see you." Molly said simply. Usually the energetic woman would have greeted her with more enthusiasm, always carrying a smile even for the most broken. Lately, though, she couldn't muster happiness even for those closest to her. It was as if the light in her life had been snuffed out and thrown away forever. All of them had been affected that day, but Hermione was determined now to follow the advice of the one who had died for her.

Hermione asked, "Who? Who is it?" However, she had a deep feeling that she knew. She asked the question out of mere courteous curiosity, but it was as if a part of her was filled again. The tightening on her chest had slackened, and she could truly breathe again. Not short, choppy breaths, but whole, delicious, sweet breaths. She was alive again. She knew who else was here, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Just go see, dear." Mrs. Weasley said weakly. Hermione sighed in empathy, she knew the woman would never truly be the same again.

Hermione stood up from her bed, and walked downstairs. The sight that greeted her rejuvenated her more than any sustenance ever had. The shock of blonde hair that had been frequenting her dreams, the pale blue eyes that seemed to follow her every move… it had been far too long since she had looked on them and been able to simply drink them all in.

She stepped into the sitting room, his gaze turned to her. Their eyes met, chained together as if by force.

"Hermione." Draco breathed the name, as if it contained all that was pure and perfect in the world.

"Draco." She responded. Her heart pounded, suddenly filled with vigor at the mere sound of his name. Her fingers twitched anxiously, desperate to feel Draco's soft, silky hair twisted among them.

"Hermione, um… I'm sorry for intruding on you and your family like this, but… I wanted to know if you had thought about what we talked about, last time… you remember?" Draco asked, trying to gage her reaction.

"Yes, I do." Hermione answered simply. "Draco, the entire world might be against us, but I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. Maybe… maybe in another world this wouldn't have happened, maybe in another world we could have made this work without a problem. But this is the world we are in, and right now is all the time we have. I don't want to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you again. It… it killed me. I don't want to try and fight that feeling again."

Draco pulled her into his arms, clutching her so closely, almost trying to make her a part of him. Hermione's heart leaped into her chest, her throat tightened with sheer joy. This was where she was meant to be all along.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that, Hermione. I've waited so long… so agonizingly long…" Draco said, his voice husky, his emotions starting to show through.

"Draco… are you willing to start over?" Hermione looked up into his eyes, pulling slightly away from his tight grip.

Draco sighed, "After all that's happened, it would be rude to forget all that was sacrificed to get us here and just start anew. You and me… we'll have to build our relationship from the ground up. But that's what I want, Hermione. I want to spend my life with you, working with you, you and me, every day, forever. We'll always remember those who we lost along the way, but they'll always be with us, whether we know it or not."

Hermione smiled faintly at her last memory of Fred. "Yes, Draco. You're right. So, can we work this out?"

Draco smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny sighed heavily. She had been doing a lot of that lately, ever since Fred had died. She wanted to move on, she really wanted to, but she felt like she was somehow betraying Fred by just forgetting about him so soon. She had officially resigned her position from being a Death Eater a few weeks ago, and she was still feeling the effects of their "farewell ceremony." Some of the more stubborn bruises just wouldn't leave, and she knew she'd have scars forever. However, she knew that she had done the right thing. She knew that this was where she needed to be.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," She said courteously.

Harry entered, his green eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Hey, you. Thought you might want some company."

Ginny smiled weakly. "Sure, why not?" She had learned in these past few weeks that company was one of the most precious things in the world, being alone always led to thinking. Thinking led to sorrow… it was just too much to bear sometimes.

"Hey, um… how's George doing? Any change?" Ginny asked. Harry's room was right across from George's, he almost always knew what the redhead was doing.

Harry sighed, fatigue returning to his eyes. "No, nothing. He just stays in his room all day, muttering about something. I don't know what. He hardly ever comes out. Fred's death must have hit him really hard."

Ginny lowered her head in sorrow. "It hit us all hard, but George… it was like he lost a part of himself. Like his soul will never be the same again, or something."

Harry nodded. "We'll just have to help him as best we can."

Ginny looked up at him, with true remorse written in her eyes. "Can someone like me really help him, Harry?"

Harry sighed. He had had this conversation with Ginny far too many times, still she did not believe that she was worthy of being in the family anymore. She felt that she had betrayed them, although honestly she couldn't help anything that she had done. "Ginny, you gave your life to save me. And after all that, after everyone said you would never come back, after they had a funeral service and everything… you came back to us. If anyone knows what it's like to be at the brink of destruction, you do. You can help him, more than anyone can."

"You're right." Ginny answered. "So… you still want to be with me?"

Harry smiled. "Of course I do, Ginny. I didn't fight that hard to get you back and then NOT be with you!!"

Ginny smiled, Harry's joy and enthusiasm pushing away her heartache. "Okay, thanks Harry. I'm gonna go talk to George and see if I can do anything to help."

She stood up to leave. "Good luck, Ginny."

Ginny turned. "Thank you, Harry. Thanks… for everything. Thanks for never giving up on me. And… everything…" Ginny said slightly awkwardly. She wasn't good at showing how truly grateful she was to other people, but she hoped her message got across.

XXXXXXX

"George?" Ginny said as she opened the door. A shaft of hallway light entered the dimly lit room, causing the broken boy to look up from his perch on his bed.

"Hey." George attempted a brave smile at his sister's presence. He had come so close to losing her, just like he lost Fred… every time he saw her it was both a blessing and a cruel reminder of the fragility of life.

"Hey." Ginny said, also attempting a smile but failing miserably. She walked over to him and pushed the shocking red hair out of his eyes. "Your eyes are red, George. Almost as red as your hair."

George turned away, trying to hide his shame. "Yeah… been doin' a lot of crying up here. Just can't seem to help it anymore."

Ginny sat and put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, George… I know it seems like there's no way out, but there is. He… Fred wouldn't want you to be like this. He would be ashamed, actually."

George turned to her, asking suddenly, "Would he? Would he, Ginny? Or would he want us to find someway to help him?"

"What…. What are you talking about?" Ginny looked at him in shocked confusion.

George turned away, frustrated at his outburst. "Nothing, Ginny, nothing. I just… I just wish we could have done something. I feel like maybe, maybe if we had been more powerful…"

Ginny shook her head, "No, George, it was an accident. Fred made a choice to save Hermione's life. We should… we should be proud to have him as our brother." Her eyes got a bit misty at the thought of his lifeless body, lying in her arms like a useless, abandoned doll. None of them truly understood how close George was to his twin, and none of them would be able to help him in the way he needed to be helped. Once again, Ginny felt horribly powerless.

"One day, I'll avenge him." George said, suddenly fierce and determined.

"George, what?" Ginny asked, confused again.

"I'll make him proud." George continued.

"George. Snap out of it." Ginny snapped her fingers in his face, and his eyes focused on her, bringing himself back to reality.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" George asked miserably.

"Yes. But we'll make it. He wouldn't let us hear the end of it if he knew we were reacting to his death this way." Ginny pointed out.

"You're right, Ginny… you're right. We'll be okay in the end. Someday, we'll look back on all of this and it won't feel like a dagger is twisting itself around inside of us every time his face comes to mind. We'll be able to move on. Someday." George said, drifting off into thought.

"Thanks, Ginny." George said.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry about it." She stood up to leave. "You know where I am if you ever need anyone to talk to."

Ginny left the room and closed the door, leaving George's dark thoughts to themselves, growing and festering in the hopeless black abyss.


	20. Epilogue

So we're finally here, the last chapter. I want to take a minute to thank all of those who have stuck with me to the very end, and for those who have reviewed and read. Special thanks to syaoronsangel for editing this entire thing for me, and more thanks go out to xHarryxPotterx, Lina Mistress of Elements, dramioneluvr and Aswen. All of the reviews I get have pushed me to actually finish this thing!! Also be on the lookout for a Fred/Hermione fic, I'm going to finish the entire thing before I post though so it might be a while. Without further ado, the final chapter!!!

Chapter 20-Epilogue

A little girl with untamed, curly platinum hair ran her stubby little legs up a grassy, green hill. She ran with the gait of one who had just learned to walk, but was drinking in the newfound independence and refused to be carried anymore despite the awkward stride that came with first steps. She was followed shortly by a little boy with dark, straight hair and piercing blue eyes. He was slightly more reserved, being a little older and having a better idea of where they were headed. He knew that this place was not a place for running and playing, this place that he had visited every year since he could remember. His little sister had already reached their destination, a stone mounted on the crest of a hill, facing the sunrise.

They said his name was Fred. He had never met him, but his mother spoke of him often. The little boy was startled upon hearing the name at first, he didn't think anyone else in the world had the same name as him. His mother smiled, saying that they had the same names for a reason.

The little boy drew his gaze up to his mother, expecting to see her weary like she usually was during these trips, but instead, she was calm and composed. She never liked making this journey, but she did it every year without fail. It had become a sort of family tradition, Mom and Dad and little Rose and him too. He still didn't understand why they talked to this rock with an inscription on it like it was some kind of person, maybe it made them feel better. He didn't think he'd ever understand grown-ups.

Hermione gazed at her little boy, astounded at the miracle that she and Draco had created together. Two children, and a third on the way. She had so much to be thankful for, so much that had almost never happened. She owed everything she had to Fred, she always would.

"Ah-CHOO!" A glorious eruption emerged from Draco behind them. Hermione turned and smiled weakly at him, she knew how he felt about roses.

"Here, let me take those." Hermione said as she scooped the flowers into her arms.

"Why roses? Why can't we get something less… I dunno… flowery?" Draco asked, rubbing his nose.

"Because they were the first flower you ever gave to me, they sort of have a special place in my heart I guess." Hermione said wistfully.

"Yeah, well now they have a special place in my sinuses…" Draco complained lightly.

Hermione laughed slightly, heading up the familiar hill. It took considerably more effort than she was used to, hiking up hills while being six months pregnant wasn't a habit she planned on getting into. Draco walked next to her, a comforting hand on her back, ready to support her if she needed it. He gazed at his wife, her breathing slightly quicker than usual, a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead from the effort. She turned to him and smiled bravely back, warming his heart in places he didn't know could be reached anymore. He honestly didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful wife, not with his past, not with all he had put her through. Harry and Ron had both been skeptical about their relationship working out, but they had been proven wrong. Here they were, standing together, forever, until the end of time.

They reached the top, a massive array of flowers already adorning the grave. The Weasleys had never failed to shower Fred's grave with life and color every year, celebrating his birthday. He would have turned 27 today, perhaps he even would be married, with kids too…

Hermione felt her eyes well up as she lay the roses at the head of the grave, just like she had done every year. Each year she faced him, and each year was just as hard as the last. The pain didn't go away or recede, his memory still alive within each and every one of them. It was his way of staying with them, she supposed.

"Well, here we are again." Hermione said to no one in particular, trying to find words to say.

Rose excitedly paced the grave, gaping at the numerous flowers in wide-eyed wonder. "Wow, mommy, someone sure loves this Fred person a lot!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. He's always had love from many people."

Rose wobbled to her father's side, pulling on his pants leg, wanting to be picked up. Draco smiled down at his daughter, a miracle he'd never thought possible. He scooped her up, holding her close, watching in wonder as the life he helped create interacted with the world around her. His heart surged with a joy he didn't think possible.

"Well, what's new…?" Hermione said to herself. "I'm expecting another one in a few months, if you can believe it. We're still trying to think of a name."

"This one'll be a Slytherin for sure." Draco said proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, it's just as likely for these two to be in Slytherin as well."

Draco said, "Who ever heard of a 'Rose' or a 'Fred' in Slytherin? No, these are gonna be Gryffindors, I'm sure of it. But we will spawn a Slytherin before all is said and done, Hermione. We'll create enough kids to make any Weasley proud!"

"Oh…" Hermione said, the daunting thought of numerous pregnancies filling her mind.

Draco smiled. He turned to Rose, who looked at him with wonder. "You hear that? You're gonna be surrounded by little Malfoys soon enough! You'll have lots of brothers and sisters. How would you like that?"

Rose just smiled back at him, one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen in his life.

Hermione teased, "Fred, you'd be surprised at the affectionate father Draco's become. Who knew the taunting Malfoy would be so kind and gentle? Well, what else is there… I'm still working at the Ministry, and Draco is next in line for a teaching job at Hogwarts next year. Draco rejected the job of Dark Lord after little Fred was born, he realized that all he really wanted to do was be a father. Quite a strange calling for one who was so sure to be the most vicious Death Eater of our time, but I guess anyone can change. At Hogwarts he'll be teaching- surprise, surprise- Potions. As you know Harry and Ginny married earlier this year, and Ginny told me last week she's expecting! Can you believe it, Fred? Your baby sister starting a family of her own. It's incredible how time really does fly. I can't wait to see the child. Harry and Ron are still continuing their work as Aurors, and Ginny's still the fastest quidditch players in the league. You'd be so proud of both of them."

Hermione looked at Draco after finishing her words. "Draco? Do you have anything to say?"

Draco turned to the grave, wishing that he could see the real Fred. They had never been particularly close, but he hated talking to a stone and wondering if anyone ever truly heard him. He wanted to know for sure what Fred was thinking, where he was, what he was doing. If he would ever be back.

"Well… I forgive you for that one time you kissed Hermione, since you saved her and all… and if it wasn't for that sacrifice, then I wouldn't be holding this beautiful girl in my arms or have a son to take to quidditch matches. I owe you a lot. Thank you for giving us this chance."

Draco finished, settling back into his calm, cool composure.

"Fred? Anything you'd like to say to… well, Fred?" Hermione asked out of courtesy.

The little boy turned to the grave, gazing at it with wonder, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept of death. "Well, I guess you must be a pretty cool guy, since mom named me after you. And I'm sure if you were around, you'd be really welcome. We probably could have been good friends."

Hermione hadn't told the little boy exactly how Fred had saved them, he wasn't quite old enough to understand the abstract concept of death. Soon, though, he would know. He would understand everything, and realize why he had been named after such a noble person.

"Rose?" Hermione asked. Rose looked at the grave, not really understanding what was happening. Hermione knew this, but she gave her the chance to say something anyways.

"Those are real pretty flowers, and there sure are lots of 'em. You must have a lot of friends here." Rose said simply.

Hermione nodded. Draco looked at her, realizing it was time for them to go. Draco scooped up the kids in both of his arms, much to the protest of little Fred ("I'm not a little kid anymore!") and walked back down the hill. Hermione remained, beautiful thoughts awash on a shore of memories within her mind. Sometimes she missed Fred so much it physically hurt, she ached when she thought of the pain that he'd had to go through. But what he went through had given her the life she had, something she'd be eternally grateful for.

"Fred… we all still miss you so much. Molly, I don't think she ever really moved on. George has never been the same, either. He's much quieter now. As for your other siblings, they still laugh and have a good time, but that doesn't fill up the empty chair at the dinner table. We'll always miss you, Fred, and we'll always remember you."

Hermione paused, staring down at the grass between her toes. It was so bizarre to think that her friend lay below, so far down, never to rise again. This observation baffled her every time she came here, despite how often she had confronted it. It was so hard to wrap her mind around, so hard for her to understand.

"And, Fred… thank you for the advice you gave me. You were right. You were right all along." She gazed back towards her family, her eyes lingering on Draco, waiting for her at the bottom of the hill.

She stepped towards the grave, and placed her hand solemnly on the stone.

"For the sake of what might have been." She said quietly.

Without another word, she stepped away, back down the hill to the life that was waiting for her. Rose was chasing Fred in a circle around Draco, laughter filling the air like the melody of a gentle flute. Draco tried in vain to stop them, children were no match for a slow grown-up. Hermione reached the bottom of the hill and was met with the whine of Rose.

"He took my flower! Make him give it back!" Rose wailed.

Draco muttered, "He just might be a Slytherin yet…"

"Fred, give Rose back her flower." Hermione commanded.

Fred looked rather crestfallen, glancing between the rose and his mother. Finally, defeated, he handed the flower back to Rose.

"Come on, Fred, fight the system…" Draco muttered, just quietly enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione sighed. "Fred will be a Gryffindor. You just wait and see."

Draco shook his head vehemently. "No he won't, cause then you'll have to make more babies till we get one! You don't want that, do you?"

Hermione chuckled, "Whatever, Draco. By the end of all this we'll have populated half of Hogwarts between the two of us."

She turned one last time towards the hill, watching the sun dip behind the crest, spreading millions of brilliant colors across the sky. She sighed, trying to release the tension that had seemed to never really go away since that last battle. She looked into the faces of her two children, who were still glaring at each other so much that their faces were a brilliant shade of crimson. She felt herself slowly let go of the pain and regret when she looked at them, relaxing in the presence of her precious family.

She took Draco's hand, her two children running in front of her, and walked back to her home, where she finally belonged.

(A/N) So what'd you think? Love it, hate it, indifferent? Let me know so I can make my fics better in the future! I looove reviews, they make my day!


End file.
